Nicktoons Unite 20
by Mikedude Rocker10
Summary: 5 Notorious villains with a plan to destroy the Nicktoons Universe will face off against a heroic force who've united to defend it. Jimmy Neutron, Timmy Turner, Danny Phantom, SpongeBob SquarePants and Lincoln Loud join forces to battle the greatest criminal minds the Nicktoons Universe has ever known. Saving the Nicktoons Universe 1 world at a time.
1. United and Confronting Vlad

**Nicktoons Unite!**

Royal Woods, Loud House

It was the beginning of summer vacation. Lincoln Loud was the first to wake up and walked down stairs and met up with his dog Charles. The dog noticed he was down

LINCOLN LOUD: (Sigh) Morning buddy.

CHARLES: (Barked)

LINCOLN: (To the viewers) It's finally summer, but I have a feeling nothing special is gonna happen. I mean look at my sisters. They all have something special, but just… (Sigh in defeat) Just look at me, I don't have anything. (walks outside with Charles) I just wish there was something I was good at. Something life changing.

They hear a huge screen on a blimp turn on and see Chandler.

CHANDLER ON SCREEN: Citizens of Royal Woods, may I you're your attention please?

LINCOLN: (Confused) What the heck is going on here.

CHARLES: (Barked)

CHANDLER ON SCREEN: From this day forward I Chandler and the Syndicate shall rule Royal Woods. But I'm noble and will listen to you folks. Those of you who don't want me to roll, say nay. (To no surprise everyone said nay) I was hoping you all would say that. GET THEM!

Then a bunch of robots and gremlins attacked the people and everyone ran away. Lincoln and Charles ran to the backyard to hide.

LINCOLN: (Shocked and confused) How is this possible? How was Chandler able to get control of Royal Woods and get an army like that? This is weird.

Then a portal opened.

LINCOLN: Huh?

CHARLES: (Barked)

Then a familiar robot dog came out and confronted the boy.

LINCOLN: (Surprised) Whoa. A dogbot. (Pets it) What are you doing here boy?

The dog got on the ground and opened its screen showing a boy with fudge hair.

BOY ON SCREEN: Hello Lincoln. We haven't met, but believe me. I'm you're friend. Chandler has joined forces with villains from other worlds. And with they're help, he's taking over Royal Woods.

LINCOLN: (Eyes widen) What? I can't believe it. Wait, how do you know that? And how do you know who I am?

BOY ON SCREEN: I've been gathering information on your world and I know you've dealt with him before. Please Lincoln Loud, we need your help.

CHANDLER ON SCREEN: Anyone else have any problems of me ruling?

LINCOLN: Okay. I'll help. Whatever it takes.

BOY ON SCREEN: Then follow my dog and he will lead you to my lab. I'll explain everything to you when you get here.

The dog lowered his screen.

LINCOLN: Okay. (To Charles) Charles, stand guard and keep everyone safe. I'll be back very soon.

CHARLES: (Barked in agreement)

LINCOLN: (To the robot dog) Lead the way.

The two go through the portal.

RETROVILLE

The two exit the portal and appear in a lab.

LINCOLN: (Amazed at the lab) Wow. (Noticed he looked different than usual) Hey. Why do I look so bulgy?

VOICE: Welcome to my lab Lincoln.

He looked and saw the boy from the message and two other boys. One was 10 years old and wore a pink hat. The other was a teenager and wore a black suit with a ghostly D.

LINCOLN: Oh… Uh hi there.

BOY WITH THE FUDGE HAIR: (Extends his arm) I'm Jimmy Neutron, boy genius. Welcome to Retroville.

LINCOLN: (Shakes his hand) Nice to meet you.

BOY IN THE PINK HAT: You to. I'm Timmy. Timmy Turner. My home town is Dimmsdale.

BOY IN THE GHOST OUTFIT: And I'm Danny Phantom. The half ghost hero of Amity Park.

LINCOLN: (Eyes widen) Ghost? Then that means ghosts are real! AWESOME! Wait till I tell Clyde.

JIMMY NEUTRON: You've already met my dog Goddard.

LINCOLN: Yep. (Pets Goddard) Good boy. (To the three) Like Jimmy said, I'm Lincoln Loud. And I'm from a town called Royal Woods.

JIMMY: I'll bring you up to speed on what's happening. But right now we need one more hero. (To Goddard) Goddard, go through the portal and find him.

GODDARD: (Barked)

He jumped through the portal.

BIKINI BOTTOM

NARRATOR: Ah. Bikini Bottom. A paradise on the ocean floor. Home to many undersea creatures living their lives of peace and tranquility.

SpongeBob SquarePants came out of his house and skipped to his pet snail.

SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS: Good morning Gary. What are we gonna do today?

GARY: (Meow)

SPONGEBOB: Great idea. Let's visit Patrick.

Then speakers went off playing Plankton's voice.

PLANKTON ON SPEAKER: Citizens of Bikini Bottom. May I have your attention please?

Everyone paid attention to him.

SPONGEBOB: I wonder what's going on.

GARY: (Meow)

PLANKTON ON SPEAKER: From now on I Plankton and the Syndicate, will RULE Bikini Bottom. (Evil laugh, harvesters surrounded everyone) But I'm fair, I listen to the little people. Those of you who don't want me to rule, raise your hand. (Everyone raised they're hands) GET THEM!

The harvesters started sucking up the people. SpongeBob and Gary hid around SpongeBob's house.

SPONGEBOB: Plankton can't do that to people. (Gasp in shock) Oh no. If Plankton's in charge, he'll steal the Krabby Patty formula! And shut down the Krusty Krab! (A portal opened and Goddard appear in front of them, screams) AAAAAAAAAAAAH! Don't eat me!

Goddard lands on the ground and opens his screen showing Jimmy.

JIMMY ON SCREEN: Hello SpongeBob. We haven't met. But believe me. I'm you're friend. Plankton has joined forces with villains from other worlds. And with they're help, he's taking over Bikini Bottom.

SPONGEBOB: (Confused) Come on SpongeBob. Wake up! Oh I must have had too much ice cream last night.

JIMMY ON SCREEN: I've gathering information on your world and I know you've dealt with him before. Please SpongeBob, we need your help.

PLANKTON ON SPEAKER: Anyone else care to defy me?

SPONGEBOB: Okay. I'll do what I can to help.

JIMMY ON SCREEN: Follow my dog and he will lead you to me. I'll be able to tell you more when you get to my lab.

Goddard closed the screen.

SPONGEBOB: (To Gary) Gary, stand guard and don't let them in. I'll be back soon.

GARY: (Meow)

SpongeBob went through the portal.

JIMMY'S LAB

The two arrive but SpongeBob splatted of the floor and got up.

JIMMY: I'm Jimmy Neutron. Welcome to my lab.

TIMMY TURNER: This is amazing. He's a giant block of cheese.

JIMMY: Timmy, SpongeBob is a sponge from a place called Bikini Bottom. (Realizes) Ah. That reminds me. (Pulls out spray and sprays SpongeBob) My Neutronic moister sealant should keep you moist outside of the water.

SPONGEBOB: This is the strangest morning I've had since…(Thinks) Well last Tuesday.

DANNY PHANTOM: (Surprised) Wow. He can talk?

JIMMY: Of course he can Danny. Where SpongeBob comes from, all sea creatures can talk.

LINCOLN: (Surprised) Wow. First ghosts and now talking sponges. This day is getting stranger and stranger.

TIMMY: Well it's gonna get even stranger Lincoln.

JIMMY: Okay gentlemen. I need to bring you all up to speed on what's happening. (Types on his computer show the details) It all started with my latest invention. The universe portal machine. It's a device that lets us travel to other worlds. (Show a scientist) Professor Calamitous has somehow gained access to my project plans and created a copy of my machine. I've been tracking Calamitous's portals and he's been visiting you're worlds. (The computer showed a small protozoa of villains that each hero recognized)

DANNY: Vlad.

TIMMY: Crocker.

SPONGEBOB: Plankton.

LINCOLN: Chandler.

JIMMY: He's found an ally in each world, and they've teamed up to form a Syndicate. He must have some sort of master plan that they can all benefit from. They've combined they're powers to create and army of Syndicate troops, and they're stealing energy from each of your worlds. We don't why they're stealing this energy, but whatever it's for, it won't be good.

TIMMY: Don't be such a science nerd. If you think about it, this is actually pretty cool. It's just like one of my games.

LINCOLN: I say it's more like a super hero movie.

Timmy nods and in a Poof, three fairies appeared. It was Timmy godparents and god brother Cosmo, Wanda and Poof.

WANDA: Now Timmy, this is a lot more serious than one of your video games or any movie. We've lost our powers because of this Syndicate. And we won't be able to do anything until they're stopped.

COSMO: Yeah Timmy. (Uses hi wand to scratch his back) Right now this wand is just a glorified back scratcher.

POOF: Poof. Poof.

LINCOLN: Wait a minute. Are you guy's actual fairies?

Timmy eyes widen in nervousness because if he tell them they are fairies, they'll be sent away forever.

TIMMY: (Lies) Uh no. They're my, uh…Reality computer programs.

LINCOLN: (Confused by his tone, let it slides) Okay then.

JIMMY: You're holograms are right Timmy. We must work together to stop the Syndicate. I know you've each'd defeated these guys individually. That why I've brought you all here. If we combine our knowledge, we can beat them.

TIMMY: All I'm saying is that it's exciting to work as a team and save the day.

DANNY: Well, now that the entire team is assembled, I think it's time we get started.

LINCOLN: Yes. This is my chance to be an actual hero just like Ace Savvy.

TIMMY: Or my hero the Crimson Chin.

SPONGEBOB: Or my heroes Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy.

DANNY: Focus you guys. Remember this isn't a game. This is real.

LINCOLN: Sorry Danny. I'm just excited.

JIMMY: (Pulls out a card blaster and gives it to Lincoln) Lincoln, you may need a weapon because I can tell you don't have one on you. So I invented this for you. And yes it's based off your comic book hero. And the cards in this weapon can inflict real damage to enemies.

LINCOLN: (Takes it) Thanks Jimmy. You are a genius.

JIMMY: What weapons do you all have?

DANNY: Simple. My ghost powers.

TIMMY: My star flinger. (In a poof it appeared) Ready for battle.

SPONGEBOB: (Puts on foam gloves) And good old fashion KAH-RAH-TAY!

LINCOLN: What about you Jimmy?

JIMMY: I've got my Neutron Tornado Blaster. It blasts winds, tornado winds powerful enough to blast enemies away.

LINCOLN: Alright. Now that we have everyone here, let's take down the Syndicate.

JIMMY: Okay. Since we don't know where Calamitous's secret laboratory is, our only leads lie in each of your worlds. To begin with, let's stop them from draining the energy.

SPONGEBOB: Where should we start?

DANNY: How about Amity Park?

JIMMY: All in favor of going to Amity Park first?

EVERYONE: (Raised their hands) I!

JIMMY: Alright. Give me a second. (Types on his computer and the portal opens) All set.

SPONGEBOB: Let's go!

LINCOLN: Look out villains! Here comes Lincoln Loud!

They all go through the portal.

AMITY PARK, VLAD'S CASTLE

The 5 heroes exit the portal and arrived at a castle. However as they look around, Jimmy was confused.

JIMMY: (Confused) Huh? Where are we? I set the machine to take us to Danny's school. I must have made a miscalculation.

VLAD PLASMIUS: (Got the heroes attention) Oh you've made no mistake. I've taken up residence at Casper High. Or at least where Casper High once stood. I'm glad you can finally make it. I've been waiting for you all to arrive.

DANNY: (Smirks) Sorry we were late. But now… (Pounds his fists) let's get the party started!

VLAD: (Chuckles) Oh it's not that simple Danny. (Shows a man and woman that Danny recognizes held captive much to Danny's shock) I have the upper hand. All you need to do is join me and I will let them go.

DANNY: (Angry) I told you before! I use my powers for good!

VLAD: (Boasts) You cannot resist Danny. The Syndicate cannot be defeated. With every passing moment this ghost portal provides us with power for the Syndicates ultimate plan. And provides me with unlimited ghost energy.

DANNY: (Angry) I will Never join you.

JIMMY, TIMMY, LINCOLN AND SPONGEBOB: (Smile in admiration) Yeah!

VLAD: (Sigh) You'll have plenty of time to consider my offer further. (His hand glows red and fires at the heroes knocking them out) AS YOU ROT FOR ETERNITY IN THE GHOST ZONE PRISON!

He evil laughs at the heroes as they passed out.


	2. The Ghost Zone Prison

**Welcome back for another chapter of Nicktoons Unite 2.0. When we last left our heroes they were easily defeated by Vlad and were sent to the Ghost Zone Prison. Will they escape it? Let's find out.**

The 5 heroes wake up and find themselves in a prison cell.

TIMMY: (Confused) Where are we?

LINCOLN: This definitely isn't Vlad's lair

VOICE: You're in my world now.

They turn and see a big looking ghost in a suit and warden hat. Danny knew who he was.

DANNY: Walker?! ... Ah, not again! You couldn't hold me last time... What makes you think you can this time?

WALKER: I've made some changes since you were last here, boy! This prison is just as effective against you as it is against ghosts. So don't break the rules and you will be just fine!

He walked away leaving the heroes.

SPONGEBOB: That guy gives me the creeps.

TIMMY: I know. It's awesome.

LINCOLN: Who was that Danny?

DANNY: That was Walker the ghost warden. Cross paths with him and you're in big trouble.

LINCOLN, TIMMY AND SPONGEBOB: Touché.

TIMMY: So where are we anyway?

JIMMY: Vlad said as we rot for eternity in the Ghost Zone Prison. So this must be…

LINCOLN: The Ghost Zone Prison.

JIMMY: The Ghost Zone Prison. This will slow us down stopping the Syndicates evil plans.

SPONGEBOB: Well we have to get out of here.

LINCOLN: SpongeBob's right. Think you can get us out of this cell Jimmy?

JIMMY: (Confident) Oh I don't think. (Pulls out a mini laser) I know I can.

He blasts the cells deactivating them and they got out but find a security system activated.

SPONGEBOB: Uh oh.

TIMMY: (Annoyed) Well how do you like that?

LINCOLN: Out of one trap and into another. (Sighs) Now what?

JIMMY: (See a fuse box outside the system) That must be the controls. But it's out of reach. Even for my mini laser.

TIMMY: Great. Anyone got any other ideas?

As they were thinking of ideas a new voice shouted startling them.

VOICE: BEWARE MORTAL CHILDREN!

Danny felt annoyed and they all turned and saw what looks a factory working ghost. He didn't look intimidating like Vlad or Walker.

SpongeBob: Who are you?

BOX GHOST: I AM THE BOX GHOST!

TIMMY: Box ghost?

DANNY: (Sighs) Yeah. He's a ghost that has the power to control all boxes.

JIMMY: Wait. Like Cardboard boxes?

DANNY: Bingo.

The 4 stared awkwardly at the Box Ghost then they laughed.

TIMMY: (Laughing) You gotta be joking dude!

LINCOLN: (Laughing) A ghost that controls boxes! So stupid!

SPONGEBOB: (Laughing) Even ghosts can have ridiculous stuff!

BOX GHOST: (Insulted) HEY! DO NOT INSULT ME WITH YOU'RE LAUGHTER! I AM VERY POWERFUL!

LINCOLN, TIMMY, LINCOLN AND SPONGEBOB: (Sarcastic) Right.

DANNY: What do you want?

BOX GHOST: THE BOX GHOST HAS HEARD OF YOU'RE SITUATION AND HAVE SOMETHING TO OFFER!

JIMMY: And what is your offer?

BOX GHOST: HERES THE PROBLEM MORTALS! THERE ARE 6 GHOST RATS MAKING SO MUCH NOISE, AND I'M TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP! IF YOU CAN TAKE CARE OF ALL THE RATS, I CAN HELP YOU GET OUT OF HERE!

DANNY: Where can we find them?

BOX GHOST: YOU WILL FIND THEM IN THE BUNK BEDS!

DANNY: Okay guys spread out and find those rats.

The walked to random bunks and shook the beds. Then ghost rats came out running around.

TIMMY: There they go!

LINCOLN: Let's get them!

JIMMY: Don't let one get away!

As they tried to capture the rats Lincoln had something on his mind.

LINCOLN: (Using his blaster at a rat) Hey Danny.

DANNY: (Fires lasers at rats) Yeah Lincoln?

LINCOLN: (Blasts and caught a rat) Vlad seemed very interested in you. How do you two know each other?

DANNY: Well he wasn't always like that. Way back in the day he and my parents were scientist. Ghost experts for that matter. He and my dad were good friends until what happened to him changed it all.

JIMMY: (Caught a rat) What exactly happened to him?

DANNY: In a lab accident with a mini ghost portal, he somehow managed to obtain ghost powers like me making him a half ghost. Like me. Now he hates my dad, want to make me his son and my mom his wife.

TIMMY: (Caught a rat) Wow. That guy has serious problems.

LINCOLN: Sounds to me that Vlad needs therapy.

DANNY: (Caught a rat) You ain't kidding guys.

SPONGEBOB: (Caught two, laughing as one was trying to chew him like cheese) That tickles. Is that all of them?

LINCOLN: Let's see 1.

TIMMY: 2.

JIMMY: 3.

DANNY: 4.

SPONGEBOB: 5. 6.

TIMMY: Yep. That's the last rat.

DANNY: (Pulls out a thermos) Here guys.

LINCOLN: (Confused) Uh… Thanks Danny, but I don't think anyone's thirsty.

DANNY: (Chuckles) No Lincoln, this is the Fenton thermos. It's a device that's capture the ghosts. Just throw the rats in here.

They threw the rats into the thermos as it sucked them up. They walked up to Box Ghost.

TIMMY: That's all of them.

BOX GHOST: MUCH THANKS MORTAL KIDS! NOW FOR MY PART OF THE DEAL.

He raise his hand, clutches it and the fuse box outside the cell was destroyed disabling the security system.

DANNY: I never thought I'd say this, but thanks Box Ghost.

BOX GHOST: NOW LEAVE SO I MAY REST!

He leaves the heroes.

SPONGEBOB: Alright! Let's get out of here!

They run out of the cell and come face to face with guards and Gremlin like Syndicate troops.

LINCOLN: (Annoyed) Dang it.

GUARD: You five go back to your cell!

They all got ready to fight.

LINCOLN: (Intimidating) Make us!

The guards attacked while the heroes attacked back.

JIMMY: (Blasting) We need to think of a way out of the prison.

SPONGEBOB: (Karate chopping the guards) Danny! You said you escaped once.

TIMMY: (Blasting some Syndicate troops) Yeah! Don't you have any escape routes?

DANNY: (Fighting some guards) Walker said he made changes to the place. So whatever ones I had last time, he got rid of. We need a new escape route.

LINCOLN: (Thinking while blasting the guards and troops, got an idea) Hey! What about the courtyard? If we can get there we can climb over the wall and escape.

JIMMY: (Thinks) That could work. Lincoln I knew you could be useful for the team.

LINCOLN: I don't call myself the Man with a Plan for nothing Jimmy.

They took out the last guard.

TIMMY: Let's find our way to the courtyard.

They ran through the prison fighting off more guards and troops. As they kept going victorious against them they ran into another security system.

SPONGEBOB: Oh Barnacles!

LINCOLN: (Looks around) I don't see a fuse box around here.

JIMMY: And the Box Ghost went to sleep.

TIMMY: (Sees a lever behind a ghost gate) Hey guys. I think that could shut it down. But it's out of our reach.

JIMMY: Danny, think you can use ghost powers to go over to it.

DANNY: That's the thing. These gate scanners detect the ghosts that work for the prison. I try to walk through without clearance, I'll get zapped into next week.

TIMMY: (In grief) Great. What are we supposed to do now?

DANNY: (Gets an idea) Maybe I can overshadow one of the guards and fly through the scanner.

SPONGEBOB: What does overshadow mean?

JIMMY: It means possess as in control anyone or anything. Making them do what you want them to do or say.

LINCOLN: Worth a shot.

Danny snuck up behind a guard and entered it making him control it. He flew through the gate and thrower the switch shutting down the security system.

TIMMY: It worked.

LINCOLN: Nice work Danny.

DANNY: (Exits the guard) Thank's. Let's move.

They continued on to find the courtyard. But came face to face with more troops.

TIMMY: Let's show these Syndicate guys what we're made of!

They attacked the troops. Danny took out 3, Jimmy blasted 7, Timmy took out 4, Lincoln blasted 6 and SpongeBob took out 3.

SPONGEBOB: How close are we?

DANNY: It shouldn't be too far. Let's keep going.

They ran up the stairs and find the Courtyard.

THE COURTYARD

They were in the watch tower areas.

SPONGEBOB: (Cheering) We did it! Nothing can stop us now!

The place shook and the heroes fall into the yard and saw they were face to face with Walker.

JIMMY: (Annoyed) You just had to say it.

WALKER: (Angry) This is my prison. I make the rules. You boys are never getting out of here.

LINCOLN: (In determination) Looks like theres only one thing to do.

DANNY: Take him down!

They all attacked Walker but he wasn't going down that easily.

WALKER: (While fighting the heroes) I told you don't break the rules and you'll be just fine. But now you've gone and broken them all.

DANNY: Did you really think we would listen to you!? No! These are kids! They don't deserve to be locked up!

WALKER: Well they do now. You're all in my world now.

TIMMY: Not for long we're not!

Walker then disappeared.

SPONGEBOB: Where did he go?

LINCOLN: Up there!

They see him on top of a prison cell as he called guard.

GUARD 1: There they are!

GUARD 2: Get them!

LINCOLN: Incoming guys!

They all fought the Guards.

JIMMY: (While fighting the guard) Danny! We got the guards! You get Walker!

Danny nodded and went after Walker.

WALKER: You think I'm scared of a bunch of kid's boy? Then come at me

DANNY: Okay Walker! Let's dance!

The two fought each other. In a montage, it showed the Jimmy, Lincoln, Timmy and SpongeBob fighting the ghost guards and Danny fighting Walker. At the end of the montage Danny in slow motion punched Walker off the rook while the others were ready to attack him.

WALKER: I'm not scared of a group of children.

JIMMY: (In determination) You should be.

DANNY: NOW!

SPONGEBOB: TAKE THIS!

SpongeBob karate chopped Walker then Jimmy, Timmy and Lincoln blasted him. Walker wobbled around and backed into the wall and fell on the ground in defeat.

TIMMY: So how are we gonna get out of this Ghost Zone?

SPONGEBOB: (Thought of something) Wait a minute. If this is a Ghost Zone, then those things before… (Gets scared) They must have been….GHOOOOOOOSTS!

LINCOLN: (In disbelief) Really SpongeBob? The Box Ghost, the ghost guards, nor the ghost warden wasn't enough proof for you?

DANNY: You know. Vlad's not the only one with a Ghost Portal.

JIMMY: You have access to another Ghost Portal?

DANNY: It's nearby. Follow me.

The 5 ran out of the prison and followed Danny to the other portal.

 **Well there you have it. They escaped the prison and defeated Walker. What will they come across next? And how will they defeat Vlad? Find out next time. See ya later. I gotta bounce.**


	3. Amity Park

**Welcome back to another chapter. In this the guys will meet Sam and Tucker and save the people who have been taken over by ghosts. Ready? Here we go.**

AMITY PARK, DANNY'S HOUSE, BASEMENT

The 5 exit the portal and enter what appears to be a lab full of ghost hunting equipment. Jimmy looked interested in it.

JIMMY: Fascinating. This looks like ghost hunting technology. Did you design these devices yourself?

DANNY: Er… No…The Fenton family are the ghost technology wizards… (Chuckles) Not me.

TIMMY: The Fenton's? Are they the freaky couple Vlad had trapped in his throne room? If they're ghost experts, we should try to rescue them.

DANNY: We can't. Vlad's too powerful with his Ghost Portal open.

LINCOLN: Yeah. Remember? He took us all out with one shot when we first arrived in Amity Park. If we just go back into his throne room with the portal still up and running, Vlad will send us to the Ghost Zone Prison again and we'll be back into the hands of that Walker guy. We need a plan.

JIMMY: If I spend some time studying these devices, perhaps we can build a gadget to close the portal.

COSMO: This is no time to be studying!

POOF: Poof, poof.

TIMMY: Yeah, We're heroes! Heroes don't just sit around and study!

SPONGEBOB: You're right! Heroes go out and save the world!

LINCOLN: Great motivation, SpongeBob.

DANNY: Alright! Let's get going! We'll figure out a plan once we get to Vlad's castle.

TIMMY: (Sees the exit is blocked) Well we have another problem. The exit is blocked.

JIMMY: Leave this to me Turner. (Pulls out his shrink ray) I can shrink this bookshelf with my shrink ray. That'll make it easier to move it out of the way.

He blasts the shelf and it shrank.

LINCOLN: Cool. (Moved the bookshelf out of the way revealing the exit) Let's go.

They ran out of the house and came across two people Danny knew.

DANNY: Sam! Tucker!

SAM: Danny! Glad you're here.

TUCKER: (Noticed the other 4) What's with the kids and the block of cheese?

DANNY: They're my friends.

SPONGEBOB: Hi there. We're Jimmy, Timmy, Lincoln and SpongeBob.

TIMMY: (Noticed the people walking around like zombies) What's wrong with this picture? Everyone seems to have been turned into zombies.

SAM: They're not zombies! They've been overshadowed by the ghosts that Vlad has released. You'd better deal with all 5 ghosts before you head to Vlad's castle.

DANNY: Okay! Let's clean up the town, and then move on to deal with Vlad.

TUCKER: We'll meet you outside the Amity Park Cemetery.

LINCOLN: Figures. A ghost villain's hidden lair location would be in a cemetery.

JIMMY: Classic stereotype. Come on. Let's catch us some ghosts.

They ran off to save the towns people. They came across a girl overshadowed.

SPONGEBOB: Okay what do we do?

TIMMY: Should we just beat the ghost out of her by beating her up?

DANNY: No. Although their under control of ghosts, they're still innocent people.

LINCOLN: Then how do we get it out?

SPONGEBOB: Can we say please?

They look at him with deadpan looks.

JIMMY, DANNY, LINCOLN AND TIMMY: No.

DANNY: I got an idea. I'll overshadow her as well and beat the ghost inside of her. Thus making it leave her body. And when he does, you guys capture it with the Fenton Thermos.

JIMMY: Do it.

Danny ran up to the possessed girl and overshadowed her.

TIMMY: He's in!

The girl starts to groan and the ghost along with Danny flew out of her.

DANNY: Now guys!

JIMMY: (Sucks the ghost into the Thermos) Get in there!

SPONGEBOB: That's 1.

JIMMY: 4 to go.

TIMMY: Where do we look now?

LINCOLN: (Sees one on a building) There's one up there on the roof.

DANNY: I'll fly up there and get ready. I can't fly all 4 of you up there. So you're on your own for that.

He flew up to the roof leaving the 4.

SPONGEBOB: How do we get up there?

TIMMY: (Sees a fire hydrant blasting water from the top) I can freeze that water spraying out of that hydrant.

LINCOLN: (Confused) With what?

TIMMY: With my… (Whispers to Cosmo, Wanda and Poof) I wish I had a snowball blaster. (Wish granted in a poof) Snowball blaster.

They see him in a Parka and a snowball blaster in his hand.

SPONGEBOB: How did you do that?

TIMMY: I'm full of surprises SpongeBob. (Freezes the water) There we go.

SPONGEBOB: Thermos please.

Jimmy gives him the Fenton Thermos and he climbs up to the roof. Danny was already inside the guy beating the ghost and they both flew out. The ghost tried to fly away but it was too late for it as SpongeBob captured it.

DANNY: Nice capture SpongeBob.

SPONGEBOB: Only 3 left to find.

DANNY: (Spots another possessed kid) Make that 2!

He takes the thermos, flew down at the kid, entered his body and beats the ghost right out of him. It tried to get away but Danny captured him.

LINCOLN: Where do we go now?

DANNY: This way!

They run deeper into town and came face to face with more Syndicate Troops.

TIMMY: We got company guys!

SPONGEBOB: Let's take them down!

They attacked the troops. Danny fought 6 gremlins and 2 robots. Timmy took on 3 robots. Jimmy fought 3 gremlins and 1 robot. Lincoln knocked out 4 gremlins and 6 robots. SpongeBob took out 5 gremlins and 2 robots. After they took them out they went to find more overshadowed people. They find another possessed girl in a parking lot.

TIMMY: Danny, this is right up you're alley.

DANNY: I'm on it.

Danny ran to her and entered her body. After the ghost was kicked out it tried to overshadow the others but Timmy caught him before he could overshadow him, Jimmy, SpongeBob or Lincoln.

TIMMY: (Speaks to the thermos) Uncomfortable in there ghosts? Good.

JIMMY: Only 1 more then we can head to the Amity Park Cemetery.

LINCOLN: What are we waiting for? Let's go!

They see another overshadowed girl and run to her.

DANNY: Last one.

He flew inside her and kicked the ghost out of her causing it to splat on the ground. It go up and whaled. Then it felt someone tap his shoulder and turned and saw Lincoln smirking.

LINCOLN: Bye bye. (Sucked the ghost into the Fenton Thermos, laughs) This is like living in an episode of Argh. Okay guys. That's the last one.

SPONGEBOB: Hooray!

DANNY: Now to get to the Amity Park Cemetery. Sam and Tucker are waiting for us there right now.

JIMMY: Then let's move.

They ran to find the cemetery.

AMITY PARK CEMETERY

Sam and Tucker were waiting at the main gate of the cemetery and see Danny and the others arrive.

DANNY: That's all of them guys.

SAM: Nice work guys! It's time to head for Vlad's Castle. Take a shortcut through Amity Park Cemetery. It'll bring you straight into the castle!

DANNY: (Gives them the Fenton Thermos) Okay. Here take the thermos and get those ghosts back into the Ghost Zone.

TUCKER: Good luck guys.

They take the thermos and head for Danny's house while the 5 heroes run into the cemetery.

LINCOLN: The spooky cemetery. I'm glad Lucy isn't here to see this. (Spots Syndicate Troops) We have some uninvited guest's guys!

TIMMY: Let's get them!

They ran up to the Troops and fought their way through. Danny took on the robots and other ghosts while Jimmy, Lincoln, Timmy and SpongeBob fought the gremlins. As they took them all out they see the gate to the castle is shut.

SPONGEBOB: Now what?

JIMMY: (Sees two buttons on both sides of the gate, to Timmy and Lincoln) Timmy, Lincoln those two buttons should be able to open the gate. If you can hit them, that might open them.

LINCOLN: But there too high for us to reach.

JIMMY: Not for long. (Pulls out his shrink ray) Steps coming right up.

He shrunk two pillars and Timmy and Lincoln got to the perfect level of the buttons.

TIMMY: On three Lincoln.

LINCOLN: Like a bandage. 1!

TIMMY: 2!

LINCOLN AND TIMMY: 3!

They blasted the buttons and the gates opened.

SPONGEBOB: (Cheers) HOORAY! Amity Park is a Ghost Free Zone!

JIMMY: Not quite. There is still one big Ghost we need to take care of.

LINCOLN: It looks clear. I don't see any guards. So come on.

DANNY: Let's close his portal for good!

They run to the castle.

 **Okay. They saved the people and got to Vlad's Castle? What's next for them? Find out next time.**


	4. Vlad's Castle

**Welcome back to another chapter of NU2.0. In this, the team look for the generators for Vlad's Ghost Portal and the meet Delilah the Purple-Back Gorilla. Originally in the game they find 4 generators but for this I put 3. And Lincoln will also get a new power just like the other heroes. Are you guys ready? Let's do it.**

VLAD'S CASTLE

The 5 heroes arrived in the main hall

SPONGEBOB: (Afraid) This place isn't so creepy. Right guys? (Chuckles nervously) Right?

TIMMY: This place is awesome. It's just like something out of a scary movie.

LINCOLN: Only it's real life.

DANNY: We need a way to shut down that Ghost Portal. We can't beat Vlad while that thing is open.

JIMMY: Vlad would need a lot of energy to keep that portal opened. He must have generators in this castle.

LINCOLN: So if we destroy the generators, we can shut down Vlad's Ghost Portal. Thus making him less powerful for us to fight. Good idea Jimmy.

JIMMY: Thank you Lincoln.

SPONGEBOB: That's why you're the boy genius. (Laughs)

DANNY: Let's find those generators and shut them down.

LINCOLN: (Sees the bridge is up) But first we gotta lower that draw bridge. (Sees a wooden bucket connected to the crank) And it looks like in order to do that we need to fill that bucket with something heavy. (Thinks) But what?

SPONGEBOB: (Sees a puddle of water, gets an idea) Hm. Lincoln, I've got just the thing. (Walks into the puddle) The amazing Mr. Absorbency! (Absorbs the water making him chubby, gurgles) Excuse me gentlemen.

He spat the water into the bucket lowering the draw bridge.

JIMMY: That outta do it. Great work SpongeBob.

SPONGEBOB: Thank you.

DANNY: Let's move.

The run down the hall and make it to the end and find a fountain. They see the next way out, but the portcullis was down.

LINCOLN: (Sees torches on the wall) I've see this in video games.

TIMMY: Yeah. Me to. We have to put out those torches to raise the portcullis. So SpongeBob, you're gonna have to do what you just did again.

SPONGEBOB: (Climbs into the fountain) I am on it. (Absorbs the water and spat it at the torches putting the fire out and raising the portcullis) There we go.

JIMMY: Now to find those generators.

They leave the main hall and run into a staircase. But as they ran up, Syndicate Troops appeared.

TIMMY: And Vlad's royal guard have arrived.

They fight the troops. Timmy fought 2 gremlins, Jimmy took on 3, Danny battled 3 ghost guards and 3 gremlins, Lincoln took out 5 ghost guards and 2 gremlins, and SpongeBob chopped 5 gremlins. When the troops were down the heroes ran into what looked like a stable. And in it was a gorilla with a purple back.

LINCOLN: Is that a gorilla? Who keeps a gorilla as a pet?

TIMMY: And why is it's back purple?

DANNY: Because this gorilla is an endangered animal. This is Delilah the Purple-Back Gorilla. And trust me she's a friend.

Delilah ran up to the heroes and was happy to see Danny. She looked at the other 4 and rubbed they're heads.

JIMMY: (Fixes his hair, laughs) I guess she is friendly.

SPONGEBOB: (Sees the door is locked shut) Guys, we have another problem. How do we get out of here?

LINCOLN: (Thinks) Hm. (Looks at Delilah and gets an idea) I've got it guys. Danny, overshadow Delilah.

DANNY: Okay. (Enters the gorillas body) Now what?

LINCOLN: Gorillas are strong primates, right? So I think she might be strong enough to bash down the door.

DANNY: (Gets the idea) Oh I see where you're getting at Lincoln. (Runs up to the door and bashes it down) That worked!

SPONGEBOB: Let's get going.

They run into another room but see the gate is closed and the lever was out of they're reach.

DANNY: I think we're still gonna need Delilah for this.

Syndicate Troops appeared and Danny used Delilah to take them out.

JIMMY: We have to throw that lever for us to get through that gate. Knock those bridges down.

Danny used the gorilla to smash the bridges down in narrow form. Then Danny exited Delilah and ran up to the lever, pulling it and the gates opened.

TIMMY: Alright. Let's rock.

LINCOLN: And roll.

They all run up another staircase and enter a room. In the middle of it was a giant statue of Vlad.

DANNY: (Annoyed) Like he would have something like this. Talk about urban blight.

TIMMY: Man he sure is ugly looking.

SPONGEBOB: And scary looking.

They run into another room which was a library.

LINCOLN: This must be Vlad's library.

TIMMY: But where's the way out?

LINCOLN: This is just like in mystery movies. One of the books opens a secret passage way.

JIMMY: Then let's find that book.

They all climb up the bookcases and pull out random books to find the door. Lincoln was at the very top and walked to middle part of the bookcase. But as he tried to reach, he found that the case was fake.

LINCOLN: (Calls out) Hey guys! I found something!

JIMMY: What is it Lincoln?

LINCOLN: I think I found the way out of the library. This bookcase I'm staring at is fake!

TIMMY: (Feels it) He's right.

DANNY: (Pulls a book and hears a click) Found the switch.

The bookcase open and revealed a walkway and they ran down it. As they turned a few corners they find one of the generators.

JIMMY: We're making progress gentlemen.

LINCOLN: Now that we found them, how do we shut them down?

SPONGEBOB: Let's find an off button.

TIMMY: I'm pretty sure Vlad wouldn't add an off button.

LINCOLN: Sorry SpongeBob, he's right. Vlad would want to keep that Ghost Portal on Forever.

SPONGEBOB: Good point.

TIMMY: Well we can't just hit it with our bare hands.

DANNY: We'll be burnt to a crisp if we do that. Electrified for that matter.

JIMMY: (Thinks) Come on think. (Gets an idea) Ah ha! Timmy, remember when you froze that fire hydrant with your snowball blaster?

TIMMY: Yeah. So?

JIMMY: So if you can freeze the power source to this generator, it can give us time to destroy the power conduits. Thus shutting it down.

TIMMY: Well. Okay. (In a poof his Parka and Snowball blast appeared) If you say so Jimmy.

He blasted his snowball blaster at the power source freezing it and electricity stopped flowing from it. Then Jimmy and Lincoln blasted they're weapons at the conduits destroying them and the generator.

SPONGEBOB: HOORAY! It worked.

LINCOLN: (Fist bumps Timmy) Nice work guys. But I can tell he didn't have one generator.

DANNY: You're right Lincoln. Let go find more.

LINCOLN: (See the door needs a volt of Electricity) Looks like we need an electric volt to open that door. (Feels something in his pocket, pulls it out) Hey. It's one of my water guns. (Sees a electricity rod from the destroyed generator, picks it up and gets an idea) Hey Jimmy. I have an idea. Can you make me an electrical charged blaster with this rod and my water gun?

JIMMY: (Takes the two object) Lincoln, it would be my pleasure. (Turns around and make adjustments) Viola. (Hands it to Lincoln) One electrical charged blaster for Lincoln Loud.

LINCOLN: (Takes it) Thank you. (Aims it at the electrical panel) Now let's see what this baby can really do.

He fires it at the panel and the electricity opens the door.

DANNY: Jimmy, Lincoln, you two are geniuses.

JIMMY: You know what. We actually are.

He and Lincoln high fived.

DANNY: Okay. Let's get a move on.

JIMMY, LINCOLN, SPONGEBOB AND TIMMY: Right!

They run through the doorway and came across more Syndicate Troops. They notices they were standing over trapdoors. SpongeBob and Jimmy walked up to the levers and pulled them as the troops fell through them. The Heroes laughed.

DANNY: (Laughing) I can't believe they didn't notice that.

SPONGEBOB: (Laughing) Yeah I know.

They put the doors back and ran into the next room which happened to be a bedroom.

TIMMY: We're in Vlad's bedroom.

LINCOLN: (Laughs) How funny would it be if we messed up his bed right now?

DANNY: (Laughing) Now that would be funny. (Get serious) But let's focus right now.

LINCOLN: Yeah. You're right.

They ran onto a balcony and up ahead they find more generators.

DANNY: More generators. Timmy you know what to do.

TIMMY: (Got his snowball blaster) I'm on it.

When they approached it, the way they came from got blocked. Then a robotic guy came.

LINCOLN: Hey! Who are you!?

He didn't say anything. He only made Syndicate Troops appear. And turned in visible.

DANNY: Lincoln, SpongeBob and I will hold them off. Get that power source destroyed!

SPONGEBOB: Time for some good old fashion (Karate noises) KAH-RAH-TAY!

He Karate chops 4 troops. Danny was fighting the robot guy and Lincoln blasted 3 troops. Danny punched the guy off the balcony and he disappeared.

DANNY: What was that guy?

SPONGEBOB: I don't know.

LINCOLN: Well whatever he was, he's gone now.

They hear the generator got destroyed.

TIMMY: Generator is down guys.

SPONGEBOB: YAY! We're close to saving Amity Park.

DANNY: Yeah! But we still gotta find more.

LINCOLN: I sure hope the next one we find is the last one. I can't wait to take Vlad down.

They climb up stairs but find the next way to go is up but it's too high for them to jump.

TIMMY: (Groan) We can't jump high enough.

SPONGEBOB: Jimmy, don't you have an invention to make up jump higher?

JIMMY: No. I'm afraid not.

LINCOLN: Dang it.

TIMMY: Dang it is right.

DANNY: I have an idea.

He imitates an ape making the 4 confused.

JIMMY: Danny, what are you doing?

DANNY: (Scratching his butt) Calling a friend.

The Delilah came up to the balcony.

TIMMY, LINCOLN, JIMMY AND SPONGEBOB: (Surprised) Delilah!

SPONGEBOB: How did you know that would call her Danny?

DANNY: Easy. All she ever does is scratch her butt.

LINCOLN: (A little weirded out) Okay. Well now that she's here, you know the drill.

DANNY: I'm on it. (Overshadows Delilah) Clear!

The 4 move to the side as Danny in Delilah's body smashed the bridges. As the climb to the top they see the draw bridge is down. Then Danny exits Delilah.

JIMMY: (To Delilah) Thank you Delilah. You are one clever gorilla.

DANNY: Go now girl. You're free.

Delilah makes ape noises and leaves the heroes.

LINCOLN: (Looks at the cranks) Timmy, you're snowball blaster can freeze those cranks. Then we can destroy them and lower the drawbridge.

TIMMY: (Get his blaster) You got it Loud.

Timmy froze the cranks and SpongeBob and Lincoln destroyed them lowering the bridge. And inside the see another portcullis and the switch was on the other side.

LINCOLN: Ah dang it!

SPONGEBOB: Now what? We can't reach it from here.

DANNY: Leave this me guys.

LINCOLN: What exactly do you plan on doing Danny?

DANNY: I'M GOING GHOST!

He turned invisible.

JIMMY: (Confused) Danny?

SPONGEBOB: Where are you?

DANNY: Watch the doorway.

The portcullis went up and Danny reappeared at the switch.

TIMMY: Clever Danny. Clever.

DANNY: Thanks. Let's move.

They ran up the stairs and came across another generator and the robotic guy again and he summoned more Syndicate Troops.

JIMMY: That guy again!

DANNY: You guys take care of him and we'll take care to this generator.

Lincoln, Jimmy and SpongeBob attacked the guy and the troops while Danny and Timmy took care of the generator. Timmy froze the power source while Danny took out 2 conduits. Before he could get the last two he got shock because the power source thawed out.

TIMMY: I got it!

He froze it again. Jimmy fought 3 gremlins, SpongeBob chopped 5 and Lincoln was fighting the guy and after 5 shot, the robotic guy got destroyed.

JIMMY: He's down.

LINCOLN: And out. Nice work guys.

Danny and Timmy took out the generator and they all see a big door to Vlad's throne room.

TIMMY: It's Vlad's throne room.

DANNY: Okay, that should do it! Now that the Ghost Portal is out of the picture, let's go find Vlad.

They ran up the stairs to the throne room.

 **So there you have it. They took care of the generators and Lincoln's new power is an electrical charged blaster. Let me know what you guys think in the reviews and get ready for their battle with Vlad. See you then.**


	5. Vlad's Throne Room

**It's time for their final battle in Amity Park. Just so you all know, I'm trying to add a little bit of fighting details as I can. So when the fight troops and villain, the battles might be long or short so just try to roll with it. With that said, let the battle of Nicktoons v.s Vlad begin.**

VLAD'S THRONE ROOM

The 5 heroes arrive back to where they first were when they came to Amity Park and they see Vlad waiting for them.

VLAD: (Angry) So Danny, you've escaped from the Ghost Zone and shut down my portal.

DANNY: Give it up Vlad! You lost your power and Amity Park has been saved! It's all over, just give up!

VLAD: You underestimate me Danny. With the help of the Syndicate I'll soon have it up and running again. And, we've already harnessed enough Ghost Energy for our device.

DANNY: (Confused) Our device? The Syndicate is building something?

VLAD: Yes. And very soon, you will all bow down to the might of the Syndicate.

The 5 weren't scared about it.

DANNY: It doesn't matter what you're planning! We're going to stop you!

VLAD: Oh but what of Jack and Maddie Fenton. Surely you wouldn't risk their innocent lives, would you?

DANNY: (Angry) I'm not gonna stand here and let you treat them like puppets! Get ready to pay for this! Take him down guys!

SPONGEBOB: (Runs at him) TAKE THIS GHOSTY!

He was about to karate chop Vlad but he had a ghost force field surrounding him. It caused SpongeBob to bounce off. Lincoln, Timmy and Jimmy tried blasting him with they're blasters, but they caused no damage.

LINCOLN: (Angry) Our blasters have no effect!

JIMMY: That's because we don't have Ghost Hunting Technology!

TIMMY: Oh come on! How are we gonna break that stupid thing down!?

DANNY: (Notices Jack Fenton walking around still dizzy) I've got an idea. (In his head) Sorry about this Dad. (He overshadows Jack) He's wearing the Fenton gloves. They can easily break through ghost fields.

TIMMY: Awesome. Well what are you waiting for? Hit him.

Danny in Jacks body walked to Vlad, started punching the force field until it got destroyed.

VLAD: (Shocked) No! My shield! (Angry) You'll pay for that Daniel!

DANNY: It's you who gonna pay for taking over Amity Park!

He kept using Jack to attack Vlad as SpongeBob, Lincoln, Timmy and Jimmy attacked along with him. Suddenly after the amount of hits, Vlad disappeared.

LINCOLN: Hey, where'd he go?!

SPONGEBOB: (Looks around) I don't know.

TIMMY: Come on Vlad! Show yourself!

VLAD: (Still invisible) I'd rather show you my new friends.

In a flash Syndicate Troops and Ghost Guards came.

JIMMY: More Syndicate Troops.

SPONGEBOB: (Screams) AND GHOOOOOOSTS!

LINCOLN: Let's take them down!

In a montage, Timmy took out 6 ghosts and 3 gremlins, Jimmy fought 7 gremlins and 2 ghosts, Lincoln blasted 4 ghosts and 6 gremlins, SpongeBob chopped 9 gremlins and 1 ghost and Danny still in Jacks body bashed 10 ghosts and 10 gremlins. Then Vlad reappeared.

JIMMY: There he is!

DANNY: (Punching Vlad, imitating Jack) Just like old times hey old friend?

VLAD: You're sense of humor is lackey Danny!

LINCOLN: (Blasts Vlad's face) That's nothing! You should hear jokes the cheesy jokes from my sister!

TIMMY: (Laughing) Right in the face. Nice one Linc.

COSMO: (Gasp in joy) There are clowns here!

WANDA: Cosmo! Stay focused!

POOF: (Focusing on blasting the bad guy) Poof. Poof.

WANDA: You're doing an excellent job Poof.

DANNY: (Bashing Vlad, taunting Vlad) How does it feel now that you're power is gone?

VLAD: (Throw energy blasts at them) OH BE SILENTE!

The heroes dodged it and Vlad disappeared again. And more troops and ghosts came and the heroes took them down.

LINCOLN: (Singing) Come out! Come out! Wherever you are!

VLAD: (Still invisible) Over here!

Jimmy and Lincoln fired but missed.

JIMMY: Okay, this is getting out of control. How is hey still powerful?

LINCOLN: I've got it!

He pulls out his electrical charged blaster and fired it and it was a direct hit on Vlad who was still invisible.

VLAD: (Being shocked) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

He fell on the ground. Then he saw Jack jump and pounded him on the ground. Then Danny exited Jack and rejoined the group.

DANNY: Nice aiming dude.

VLAD: (In disbelief) I don't believe it.

DANNY: (Chuckles) You better believe it Vlad. You lost.

VLAD: For now. Maybe. (Angry) But soon you will regret standing up to the Syndicate. (A portal opened) THIS IS FAR FROM OVER! FAR, FAR FROM OVER!

He ran into the portal and it closed.

SPONGEBOB: That mean old Vlod escaped!

TIMMY: At least the Fenton's are safe.

LINCOLN: And so is Amity Park.

DANNY: Phew. That's a relief. (Trying to avoid being seen by the Fenton's) Okay. Let's get out of here before they notice us.

JIMMY: (Dejected) But I was hoping to learn more about they're Ghost Hunting Technology.

DANNY: Trust me. Ghost hunters and Ghost boys don't mix. Besides Amity Park is back to normal and we have other worlds to save.

LINCOLN: He's right. 1 world down, 4 to go.

JIMMY: You're right. (Opens a portal back to Retroville) Here we go!

 **There you have it. Amity Park is saved, but Vlad got away. But he will return. The only worlds they have to save now are Bikini Bottom, Dimmsdale, Royal Woods and Retroville. Next the heroes will head to Bikini Bottom. See you then.**


	6. Bikini Bottom

**Welcome back to another chapter of NU2.0. In this the heroes head to Bikini Bottom and meet up with Sandy to explain the plan to stop Plankton. Ready? Here we go!**

BACK IN RETROVILLE, JIMMY'S LAB

The 5 exit the portal.

TIMMY: We're back in the bulgy world.

LINCOLN: I still think this is weird but it's mostly cool. So where do we go next?

JIMMY: Any options?

SPONGEBOB: (Raises his hand) OH! OH! OH! OH! Can we got to Bikini Bottom next?

DANNY: Any objections?

No one said anything.

JIMMY: Bikini Bottom it is.

SPONGEBOB: Hooray!

LINCOLN: Wait Jimmy? Bikini Bottom is underwater right? Well we don't have a submarine, no scuba diving equipment, and the 4 of us don't have fish gills.

JIMMY: Not a problem my friends. (Pulls out 4 pieces of gum) Neutronic Air Gum. Just chew it and you can breathe underwater.

TIMMY: Awesome.

Danny, Lincoln and Timmy took one piece and the 4 except SpongeBob began chewing.

LINCOLN: You know that would be a quality product Jimmy. You should consider that. It could change the world.

DANNY: Yeah, swimming underwater with diving equipment and oxygen tanks would be a thing of the past.

JIMMY: I'll think about that one of these days. (Types on his computer) There. The portal is ready to take us to Bikini Bottom.

SPONGEBOB: IIIIIIIIIIIIII'M READY!

They all run into the portal.

BIKINI BOTTOM

They all arrived in front of SpongeBob's pineapple house.

TIMMY: (Amazed) Wow. This is Bikini Bottom? I can't believe we're under the sea.

LINCOLN: This is awesome! I wish Clyde was here to see this. (Looks at SpongeBob's house) Look at the size of that Pineapple.

SPONGEBOB: It may be fruit, but it's a perfect house for me.

JIMMY: Everyone keep chewing you're Neutronic Air Gum. It'll let you breathe in this environment.

SPONGEBOB: I can't wait to introduce you to all my friends. There's Patrick, and Squidward, Mr….

DANNY: (Interrupts, confused) Uh…SpongeBob? Where is everybody?

SPONGEBOB: Now that you mention it, it is a bit quiet. Too quiet.

JIMMY: If everybody's missing, the Syndicate may be responsible.

SPONGEBOB: No Jimmy. I think it's something much more devious than that.

LINCOLN: Like what? The Syndicate have become quite an issue today.

SPONGEBOB: I think someone has prepared… (Excited) A SURPRISE BIRTHDAY PARTY FOR ME! (On Squidward's house) SURPRISE! Hm. Not here… (Behind a building) SURPRISE! Hm… Not here either.

The 4 just watched awkwardly at him as he kept shouting surprise.

LINCOLN: Uh… Should we stop him?

JIMMY: I'd give him a few more seconds until he realizes it's not a party.

TIMMY: Is it anywhere close to his birthday?

DANNY: I don't know.

LINCOLN: I mean we all just met today. So we don't know that much about each other.

SPONGEBOB: (Over a fence) SURPRISE! (Confused) Wow. They're hiding so well it's gonna take me forever to find everyone.

He walked back to the rest of the group who are nervous.

JIMMY: (Nervously) I don't think that's it SpongeBob. I think that…

They were surrounded by Syndicate Robots.

SYNDICATE ROBOT: Surprise!

SPONGEBOB: Is it a costume party?

DANNY: (Sarcastic) I don't think they're costumes.

LINCOLN: SPONGEBOB, THIS ISN'T A PARTY! IT'S AN AMBUSH!

The heroes were ready to attack until someone came to the rescue.

VOICE! HI YA!

She chopped a robot and the one who saved the 5 was SpongeBob's friends Sandy Cheeks who split the robot in half.

SANDY CHEEKS: Come on SpongeBob! Let's Skedaddle.

SPONGEBOB: Sandy! I knew you wouldn't miss my surprise party.

SANDY: SpongeBob, you're birthdays not for another month. Now you and you're friends follow me.

They follow her.

JIMMY: We didn't introduce ourselves. I'm Jimmy Neutron. That's Lincoln Loud, Timmy Turner and Danny Phantom.

SANDY: Howdy. Sandy Cheeks. Pleasure to meet you boys.

TIMMY: Hey. You're a squirrel.

LINCOLN: What's a squirrel doing underwater?

SANDY: I'll explain later. (Sees Syndicate Troops coming) Right now start fighting! (Karate chops 6 robots and 5 gremlins) HI YA!

SpongeBob chopped 5 gremlins and 2 robots, Jimmy blasted 8 robots and 2 gremlins, Timmy took out 1 robot and 7 gremlins and Danny and Lincoln fought 5 robots and 4 gremlins.

DANNY: Looks like the Syndicate made these robots water proof.

LINCOLN: Well that evens they're odds a little.

SANDY: Yeah. And to answer your question I live down here. I use to live in Texas.

TIMMY: Crazy.

WANDA: I'll say. Squirrels don't usually live in watery habitats.

SPONGEBOB: Sandy, where is everyone?

SANDY: Let's go back to our base. I'll explain what going on when we get there.

TIMMY: (Sees a wall) Guys! There's a big wall in the way.

DANNY: Then let's knock it down!

He and Sandy started punching the wall until it was knocked down. When they continued ahead, Syndicate Troops we're spiting fire balls at them.

LINCOLN: GROSS! KNOCK IT OFF!

He fire at the 4 Troops knocking them out.

DANNY: Thank you Linc.

Then the come across a bridge. Sandy crosses it but when she did the bridge collapsed. That shocked the boys and Sandy.

LINCOLN: Dang it!

JIMMY: Ah Gas Planet!

SANDY: Oh, heck! The darn bridge has collapsed! You boys'll have to find another way across… I'll meet you up ahead.

She ran way ahead of them.

TIMMY: Looks like we're taking the long way.

JIMMY: (Looks at the pit) And looks like this pit if filled with toxic waste. So everybody be careful not to fall in.

LINCOLN: Noted.

DANNY: Well then let's stop talking and start jumping.

At they jumped the platforms and took out Syndicate Troops along the way they came across a huge jump.

TIMMY: Okay. This gap is too wide for us to jump. How are we gonna get across.

JIMMY: (Looks at the pod below them) Hm. I we can agitate the waste with water, we can cause it to bubble up making us a way across.

DANNY: But wouldn't the bubble pop it's we jump right on it?

JIMMY: (Pulls out a calculator) According to my calculations, the volume of the waste and the density of water agitating it will make it stable for us to bounce on.

SPONGEBOB: (Walks into a water puddle) I've got this one Jimmy.

He absorbs the water and walks to the pod.

TIMMY: (Confused) Wait. There's water underwater?

LINCOLN: Twisted.

SpongeBob spat the water into the waste and a huge bubble came up and the 5 bounced across the gap. When they got to the side Sandy went to they come across a weird looking Syndicate Tank.

SPONGEBOB: (Noticed the one eye) Plankton!? Are you in there?!

It didn't respond.

JIMMY: Yeah, I don't think that's Plankton.

LINCOLN: Totally. When you fight you're arch enemy, you should know that they won't be that close by. I learned that from comics.

TIMMY: Ditto dude.

It span and spat out orange mines.

TIMMY: Uh oh.

SPONGEBOB: (Amazed at the bombs lights) Pretty.

He tried walk over to them.

LINCOLN: (Grabs SpongeBob) No SpongeBob! Those are mines!

DANNY: Mines?!

SPONGEBOB: There not yours guys. They're his.

TIMMY: (Slaps his forehead) No SpongeBob. Mine are bombs. If you step too close them. They'll blow up.

LINCOLN: How are we gonna destroy that tank without setting the mines off?

JIMMY: I've got an idea. (He sets his Tornado Blaster to more power and fires it making the mines fly right at the tank) Bullseye!

The 4 clapped for him.

COSMO: (Dejected) Aw. But I wanted to play with them.

TIMMY: Cosmo you idiot! If you did you'd blow up to a million pieces.

SPONGEBOB: Come on we gotta catch up with Sandy.

They continued on to find Sandy.

TIMMY: So what's the deal with this Plankton guy?

LINCOLN: I thought they were just some sort of microorganism.

JIMMY: Well they are, but in this world he's much more than that.

SPONGEBOB: You see Plankton is the arch rival of my boss Mister Krabs . They both own two restaurants. Mister Krabs owns the Krusty Krab, home of the Krabby Patty. That's where I work. I'm a fry cook. (Brings out a bag of Krabby Patties and pulls one out) This is a Krabby Patty.

DANNY: It's a burger.

SPONGEBOB: No Danny. It's a Krabby Patty. The most delicious food in all of Bikini Bottom. Try it.

They each take a bite of it and they're eyes widen with delight.

TIMMY: Mmmmm Mm!

LINCOLN: Delicious!

JIMMY: Mm. That is good.

DANNY: Man Tucker would also love these more than the ones at the Nasty Burger.

SPONGEBOB: Told you. And Planktons restaurant is called the Chum Bucket. Which is the least popular place in town. The reason Plankton and Mister Krabs are enemies is because Plankton want the Krabby Patty secret formula to make the Chum Bucket better than the Krusty Krab. And over the years, his attempt of getting it end up failing. (Gets worried) But now that he's in charge of Bikini Bottom, he might actually get it!

TIMMY: Don't worry SpongeBob. Well make sure he never gets his tiny hands on it.

WANDA: That's right.

SPONGEBOB: Thanks guys.

DANNY: Look alive guys. We're near under sea volcanos.

They carefully walked through them and when they got to the end, they find another Plankton Popper. And this time it had a shield.

JIMMY: Another Plankton Popper.

LINCOLN: And it's got a shield. I think we have to stun it. Let's ground pound it!

TIMMY: Hurry before it brings out mines!

DANNY: ALL TOGETHER! NOW!

The 5 ground pounded the Popper stunning it and they all attacked it and destroyed it. They all ran over the bridge and found an enamine dried up.

SPONGEBOB: This enamine can bounce us up there. But it needs water. (Walks into a water puddle, sucks up the water then walks over to the enamine, gurgles) Drink up!

He spat the water at it and was fully grown and pink. Then the 5 jump on it and it bounced it to the next area.

LINCOLN: How close are we?

TIMMY: We must be catching up to Sandy now.

SPONGEBOB: (Points) You're right! There she is! (Calls out) HEY SANDY!

SANDY: Howdy partners!

DANNY: How far do we have to go now?

SANDY: Not far now! Just down this path and then through the clam beds!

LINCOLN: Okay. Let's go.

They run down the path and come face to face with more Syndicate Troops.

TIMMY: Wow, the Syndicate really doesn't want us to foil they're plans. Do they?

LINCOLN: Well too bad for them! Let's send these bots to the scrapheap!

Lincoln blasted 4 robots and 3 gremlins, SpongeBob and Sandy chopped 5 robots, Jimmy blasted 6 gremlins and 7 robots, Timmy took out 8 gremlins and 2 robots and Danny took out 7 gremlins and 3 robots. After they took them out, they ran into another wall.

TIMMY: I got it!

He fires stars at the wall knocking it down.

JIMMY: There are two more walls just dead ahead.

DANNY: Then we'll just have to tear em' down!

They continue to run down the path.

SPONGEBOB: Hey Sandy, how did you get past those Plankton Tanks?

TIMMY: Yeah. Those things spat out mines.

SANDY: Relax guys. I'm a squirrel and squirrels are very good climbers. So I climbed the wall over to the other side of them.

LINCOLN: (Blasts a wall) Sneaky.

SANDY: Yep.

DANNY: (Punching Syndicate Troops) So where is it we're going to?

SANDY: The Krusty Krab.

SPONGEBOB: (Happy) Sandy… THAT IS A GREAT PLACE!

SANDY: Yep. From here, it's just a hop, skip and a jump. And also a run into the clam beds.

JIMMY: My research of this world told me that the clams here are humongous than the ones in our prime worlds.

LINCOLN: (Sarcastically) Now that so promising.

DANNY: I just hope they're not hungry.

SANDY: (Karate chops a wall) Don't worry fellas. Those clams only like to feed at night.

WANDA: That makes me feel better.

COSMO: Yeah. I make horrible clam food.

POOF: Poof!

TIMMY: Another bridge! (Pulls the lever lowering it) There we go.

SANDY: Okay. This time, you boys go first and I'll follow you.

The 5 cross the bridge. But before Sandy could it collapsed.

LINCOLN, JIMMY, TIMMY AND DANNY: Dang it!

SPONGEBOB: Oh tartar sauce!

WANDA: Not again!

SANDY: Ah, heck! Can you believe our rotten luck?

LINCOLN: Please. I don't believe in luck.

SANDY: Okay, you boys keep going through the clam beds, and I'll meet you on the other side near the Krusty Krab. And be careful with those critters… They have a nasty bite!

DANNY: Message delivered. You're not gonna have to tell us twice.

SPONGEBOB: See you there Sandy. And be careful.

SANDY: You to partner.

JIMMY: Let's go guys.

They ran into the clam beds and see giant clams.

LINCOLN: (Eyes widen) Holy Sha-moly!

TIMMY: Look at the size of those clams.

JIMMY: Told you.

Lincoln sees the way across had high jumps. Then he looked at the clams.

LINCOLN: I think know how we can traverse this guys. We can jump on top of the clams, and they can bounce us high to help us get over those ledges.

JIMMY: Worth a shot.

SPONGEBOB: I'M READY!

They all jumped on the clam head jumping over the ledges and making it across the beds.

TIMMY: That worked.

LINCOLN: You're welcome.

DANNY: How much farther to the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob?

SPONGEBOB: Actually we're already here.

They see the Krusty Krab restaurant up ahead.

DANNY: Well what do you know?

SANDY: (Standing near the sign) About time you boys showed up.

SPONGEBOB: Sandy! How did you get over here?

SANDY: I went through the fish hooks park.

TIMMY: What fish hooks park?

SANDY: (Points) That park.

They look and see an area full of huge fishing hooks.

JIMMY, LINCOLN AND DANNY: Oh.

SANDY: We made it back safe to the HQ! Before we even begin to plan how to deal with Plankton, we need to find 5 Bikini Bottom Residents in the lookout posts. Can you go fetch them for me?

SPONGEBOB: It would be our pleasure.

TIMMY: Then let's find fish.

LINCOLN: (Sees one) I spy one in the fence behind the Krusty Krab.

DANNY: I got this guys. I'M GOING GHOST! (Turns invisible and walks through the fence and turns back, pulls a lever opening the gate) There.

SPONGEBOB: Meet us in front of the Krusty Krab.

BIKINI BOTTOM RESIDENT: Yes sir.

DANNY: That's one.

TIMMY: I think that's our way to go look next. But the bridge is up and I don't see a switch.

LINCOLN: (Sees it on a lone island) I think that pressure plate is the switch. And it's out of our reach.

JIMMY: (Sees a Syndicate Robot) Hm. If we had something to distract that Syndicate bot, we can get it to stand right on it.

TIMMY: With what? We don't have anything. Not even rocks.

SPONGEBOB: Hm… I've got an idea. (Pulls out a paper airplane) This could help.

JIMMY: (Confused) A paper airplane? Uh SpongeBob?

SPONGEBOB: I know what you're thinking, but it's not just an ordinary paper airplane. Couple years ago I use a giant pencil to make living drawings and I drew a picture of me. I call him Doodle-Bob. And this is a copy of him. He could help us distract the robot.

DANNY: Well what are you waiting for SpongeBob? Throw him.

SpongeBob threw it and Doodle-Bob landed near the plate and the robot wheeled right up at him and stood on the pressure plate lowering the bridge.

LINCOLN: (Throws his arms up in triumph) Yes! It worked.

SPONGEBOB: Now let's find the other 4 residents.

They run across the bridge and this time it didn't collapse.

TIMMY: (Sees one on a ledge) There's one up there. (Sees a dead enamine) SpongeBob, time for some gardening.

SPONGEBOB: (Walks into a puddle and sucks up water, gurgles) I'm on it.

He spat water at the enamine making colorful and fully grown. Timmy bounces on it and got to the ledge.

TIMMY: Head straight for the Krusty Krab.

BIKINI BOTTOM RESIDENT: Okay.

He jumped off and rejoined the others.

TIMMY: Two down!

COSMO: Uh…Does that mean there are 7 more?

WANDA: (Annoyed) No you ninny!

They run behind a waterfall and find another resident.

LINCOLN: Ten-hut! (The Resident stood like a solider) Meet us at the Krusty Krab.

BIKINI BOTTOM RESIDENT: Sir, yes sir!

LINCOLN: At-ease.

DANNY: Is that a jellyfish.

TIMMY: (Eyes widen) Yes it is. And it's huge.

LINCOLN: Don't let it sting you.

JIMMY: We need to get on that ledge.

SPONGEBOB: (Suck up water and spat it at the jellyfish) You can use the jellyfish to bounce up there.

JIMMY: Come on Danny.

They bounce up the ledge.

DANNY: I'm still surprised that some of the stuff he suggests works.

JIMMY: Me to. (To another found resident) Go to the Krusty Krab.

BIKINI BOTTOM RESIDENT: Okay. I'll gather my gear and meet you back at the Krusty Krab.

JIMMY: (See the last one on another island near a telescope) There's the last one.

DANNY: I got this one Jimmy. (He flew to the island) We need you back at the Krusty Krab.

BIKINI BOTTOM RESIDENT: I'm on my way there now.

DANNY: (Rejoins the other) That's all of them.

LINCOLN: To the Krusty Krab!

They ran back to the Krusty Krab to meet up with Sandy and the other residents of Bikini Bottom.

SANDY: Okay guys. Here's the situation. Plankton has taken control of Bikini Bottom. He's locked up anyone who's resisted and one of the first to get captured was Mister Krabs!

SPONGEBOB: (Worried) Oh no!

SANDY: Now, he's catching all the Jellyfish in Jellyfish Fields and transporting them back to his Fortress Factory where he's extracting power from their sting.

SPONGEBOB: (Worried) Those poor Jellyfish!

SANDY: I have a plan to save the Jellyfish and overthrow Plankton. And we need your help.

SPONGEBOB: We'd be happy to help, Sandy!

SANDY: First, we go to Jellyfish Fields and destroy his Jellyfish Harvesting Machines. That should disrupt Plankton's plans…

SPONGEBOB: And save those wild Jellyfish!

SANDY: Next, we will sneak into Plankton's fortress and shut down his machines…

SPONGEBOB: And save the captured Jellyfish!

SANDY: In all the chaos, we should be able to sneak into Plankton's control center to stop his operation completely.

SPONGEBOB: And save Mister Krabs!

TIMMY: Ooh. This is like a spy movie! Do we have any secret agents?

SANDY: You're smart kid. We've already got an agent in Jellyfish Fields. Your mission is to make contact with our agent.

LINCOLN: Good thing we have one.

JIMMY: And how will we know this agent?

SANDY: Don't worry. He's one of our best men. His code name is 'Agent Star'.

SPONGEBOB: Wow, a secret agent. I wonder who it could be?

LINCOLN: Then let operation save Jellyfish Fields begin.

SPONGEBOB: TO JELLYFISH FIELDS!

They ran off.

SANDY: Good luck fellas! Remember, Agent Star!

The 5 heroes went to Jellyfish Fields.

 **There you have it folks. They made it through the dangerous paths and got they're assignment. What surprises are in store in Jellyfish Fields? And who is this Agent Star? Find out next time. See you then.**


	7. Jellyfish Fields

**Welcome back to another chapter everyone. Sorry this one took long. I've been busy with work, and all other stuff. So I apologize. With that said, let's get to it. In this the heroes meet up Agent Star and have to destroy the Jellyfish Harvesters. Plus find ghost pirates. Okay, here we go.**

JELLYFISH FIELDS

They 5 arrive in a gully.

SPONGEBOB: The Jellyfish Fields are just at the end of this gully. We should be able to find the secret agent when we get there.

DANNY: Well, let's get going. The sooner we stop them harvesting Jellyfish the sooner we can go to the factory and stop Plankton.

LINCOLN: That one eyed freak won't know what's coming to him!

JIMMY: We should proceed carefully. It's likely they will be guarding the Jellyfish Fields!

TIMMY: Okay! Let's get going!

They run down the gully while blasting Syndicate Troops that were already there.

LINCOLN: I guess the Syndicate knew we were on our way here.

TIMMY: You think?

As they took out the last one they made it out of the gully. SpongeBob started tip toeing.

SPONGEBOB: (Whispers) Quietly. No one must know we are here until we find Agent Star.

JIMMY: If only Sandy gave us a description of what this agent looks like.

TIMMY: Hey I see something moving behind that rock.

LINCOLN: That must be our agent.

The agent pop out and it revealed to be SpongeBob's friend. Patrick Star.

PATRICK STAR: Hey SpongeBob! Don't tell anybody. But Sandy made me a secret agent!

He said as he jumped and laughed.

JIMMY: (Confused) Wha…There must be some mistake.

LINCOLN: (Dumbfounded) That's Agent Star?

DANNY: He's a bit chubby for an agent.

SPONGEBOB: (Saw a Jellyfish Harvester head towards Patrick, shouts) PATRICK! WATCH OUT FOR THAT JELLYFISH HARVESTER!

PATRICK: What did you sa…(Saw the harvester, tried to run but got sucked up) AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

SPONGEBOB: (Shocked and crushed) PATRICK NO! WAAAAAAAA!

Danny, Jimmy, Lincoln and Timmy watched as Patrick got stung by captured Jellyfish and winced as he was in pain

PATRICK: (Getting stung) HELP! Eeeck! (Laughing) Kinda. Kinda, yeow! (Laughing) It tickles! OW! Ah, Sponge! (Screamed) Eh! SPONGEBOB! (Laughing) Ow!

LINCOLN: (Winced) Ooh. That's gonna hurt for the next few days.

TIMMY: (Nods in agreement) I'd say the next few months.

PATRICK: HELP! Youch! Sponge! Ah! (Gets taken away) Ah! Sponge! OW! Gah! SPONGEBOB!

The harvester takes the Jellyfish and Patrick back to Plankton's factory.

SPONGEBOB: (Crying and brain malfunction) OH! Patrick you go Jellyfish taken Harvester!

Danny and Lincoln felt bad and rolled they're eyes.

DANNY: Don't worry SpongeBob we'll get him back. Let's stick to Sandy's plan.

LINCOLN: We'll take out these Jellyfish Harvesters and then enter Plankton's fortress. I'm positive we'll find Patrick there.

SPONGEBOB: (Sniff) Really?

LINCOLN: 100%.

SPONGEBOB: (Gets up) You're right guys.

TIMMY: (Spots a Harvester) There's one ready for beating.

SPONGEBOB: Merciful Neptune. For Patrick and Mister Krabs. (Charges, shouting) FOR PATRICK AND MISTER KRABS!

The 5 charge at the Harvester ready to take it out. But in retaliation it sped up to them and sucked them up.

DANNY: Whoa!

As they got sucked up, the Harvester shook them along with some captured Jellyfish then spat the heroes out.

SPONGEBOB: OUCH!

TIMMY: AH!

LINCOLN: OOF!

DANNY: DAH!

JIMMY: YAA!

LINCOLN: (Groans) Oh! At least that's better than getting experiment on by Lisa.

TIMMY: That thing moves to fast. (To his godparents) If you still had your power I could just wish for it to slow down.

WANDA: I'm sorry Timmy. But for now we only have some reserved magic in case of emergencies or if you need something to help.

COSMO: So slowing that machine down is out of the question. You're gonna need another way to do that.

POOF: Poof.

TIMMY: (Groans) Anyone else have any ideas? Lincoln?

LINCOLN: Sadly, not this time Timmy.

JIMMY: I got it! I can shrink the wheels on the Harvester with the shrink ray, thus making it slower for us to demolish!

TIMMY: Well what are you waiting for Neutron? Blast it!

Jimmy fires his shrink ray at the Harvesters wheels and it crushed the wheels due to the weight.

JIMMY: Now it's vulnerable.

DANNY: Now that it is, TAKE IT DOWN!

SPONGEBOB: (Calling out) FREE THE JELLYFISH! (Runs at it and karate chops the driver) HIYA!

DANNY: (Punches it) HUMPH!

JIMMY: (Blasts it) RAH!

LINCOLN: (Blasts it) YAA!

TIMMY: (Blasts it) HA!

And with that last blast the Harvester was destroyed leaving a pool of water.

SPONGEBOB: (Cheering) HOORAY! WE DID IT!

TIMMY: (Stops him) Don't go celebrating just yet SpongeBob. This was only one Harvester. I'm pretty sure Plankton wouldn't have just one.

JIMMY: For the first time ever, you're right Timmy. Let's keep investigating the Jellyfish Fields and see if we can find more Harvesters.

LINCOLN: And I think that raised bridge is the way to go.

DANNY: SpongeBob, you know what to do.

SPONGEBOB: I am on it Danny.

SpongeBob sucked up some water, walked over to the bucket and spat water in it causing it to lower the bridge.

TIMMY AND LINCOLN: Onward!

They run across the bridge came across Syndicate Troops Danny jumped onto a platform and punched one into the pit, and Timmy blasted one until it couldn't take anymore. They then came up to a dried up enamine.

LINCOLN: Another sea enamine. Get to gardening SpongeBob.

SpongeBob walked into another puddle sucked up water and spat at the enamine making it grow. As the 5 heroes jumped onto it and got to the next area, they see another Jellyfish Harvester charge at them but only sucked up Danny, Timmy and Lincoln.

DANNY: (In the Harvester) Uh oh! LITTLE HELP GUYS!

LINCOLN: (In the Harvester) Get your butt out of my face!

TIMMY: (In the Harvester) Get your face out of my butt!

Then the Harvester spat them out.

TIMMY: AH!

LINCOLN: OOF!

DANNY: GAA! (Wipes his suit) Boy. Those Jellyfish really sting.

TIMMY: Anytime now Nerdtron!

JIMMY: (Readies his shrink ray) Keep your pink hat on Turner! I've got it! (Blasts the Harvesters wheels making them shrink and got crushed) Okay! Destroy it!

LINCOLN: Let's take this thing to the scrap heap! (Blasts it) HA!

TIMMY: (Blasts it) RAA!

DANNY: (Punches it) GRR!

And that attack destroyed it and freed the Jellyfish.

SPONGEBOB: Be free oh beautiful Jellyfish.

JIMMY: That's make two.

DANNY: On to the next.

Then a Plankton Popper appeared and dropped mines.

JIMMY: Not right now! (Blasts the mines back at it destroying the popper) Special delivery!

LINCOLN: Let's move guys.

They continued on while jumping across gaps.

WANDA: Wow, these jellyfish fields have a lot of gaps. Be careful not to fall.

TIMMY: Don't worry Wanda. I'm always careful.

COSMO: Yeah. Jumping is fun!

LINCOLN: Man, I never jump far from place to place before. I guess Lynn's parkour lessons really paid off.

The made it across and see a water wheel connected to the bridge.

JIMMY: It seems that the bridges systems are connected to this water wheel. If we can get water flowing, it can make the wheel turn to lower the bridge.

SPONGEBOB: This looks like a job for Mister Absorbency! (Suck up water from a puddle and spits it at the wheel making it turn and lowering the bridge) Ta da!

DANNY: Nice work SpongeBob. Now let's go!

As they continued across the bridge they came across a statue of Kevin the Sea Cucumber.

TIMMY: Who is this guy? A giant pickle?

SPONGEBOB: No. That's my Jellyfishing expert hero, Kevin the Sea Cucumber. Head of the Jelly Spotters.

LINCOLN: That's a Sea Cucumber? I thought they looked more like strange looking fish.

TIMMY: I guess Bikini Bottom fish come in different familiar ways.

JIMMY: Excuse me guys, but aren't we on a mission here?

SPONGEBOB: Oh right. Saving the Jellyfish, and stopping Plankton.

DANNY: Well guys we have another bridge up and I don't see a switch or mechanism for it anywhere.

They see he was right. This time a rope was blocking it from going down.

LINCOLN: (Annoyed) Dang it! What are we supposed to do now?!

JIMMY: I got. (Pulls out another one of his inventions) Behold the Neutron Flare.

They see it looked like a fireworks launcher.

LINCOLN: (Deadpan) Dude, it's a fireworks launcher.

JIMMY: It may look like that, but the Neutron Flare is powerful gadget that can makes the firecrackers break and cut through things, and sure it may be fireworks, but trust on this. The flare can help up get the bridge down.

DANNY: If you say so buddy.

SPONGEBOB: Well come on then! The sooner we save Jellyfish Fields, the sooner we can go save Patrick and Mister Krabs.

Jimmy fired the flare and it cut the rope dropping the bridge allowing the 5 heroes to cross. As the crossed they see a huge sealed door and another Harvester.

JIMMY: Last one guys!

SPONGEBOB: (Chanting) FREE THE JELLIES!

He runs at it ready to attack.

JIMMY, TIMMY, LINCOLN AND DANNY: SpongeBob, wait!

The Harvester sucked him up and shook him and the captured Jellyfish around then spat SpongeBob out.

SPONGEBOB: Ouch! Anybody have sting ointment?

LINCOLN: See this is exactly the thing that makes humans hate Jellyfish!

JIMMY AND TIMMY: Agreed.

Then the harvester sucked them except Danny up.

LINCOLN, JIMMY AND TIMMY: OW!

TIMMY: (Gets up) Okay, let's destroy this thing and try to figure out how to get into Plankton's fortress! Shall we?!

LINCOLN: Yes!

JIMMY: Yes! (Fires his shrink ray at the wheels causing them to shrink and crush) Attack away. (Blasts) RAA!

LINCOLN: (Blasts) YAA!

TIMMY: (Blasts) HUMP!

DANNY: (Punches) GRR!

SPONGEBOB: (Karate chops) HIIIIIIYAA!

After that last attack, the harvester blew up. The driver was covered in ashes along with 5 others and were getting stung by the freed Jellyfish.

SYNDICATE TROOPS: (Screaming) AAAAH!/ MY LEG!/ OW!/ GET AWAY!

The 5 heroes watched them run in pain from the Jellyfish and laughed at them.

LINCOLN: Great. We saved Jellyfish Fields, now we just need to find a way to get into Plankton's Factory and save the rest of Jellyfish.

SPONGEBOB: And find Patrick and Mister Krabs.

TIMMY: But the question is how do we get in there?

DANNY: Maybe there's another way inside down this path. Let's check it out.

The 5 run down path and came across more Syndicate Troops.

TIMMY: (Mocking the Troops) Aw, they missed us.

JIMMY: Then let's give them some souvenirs!

Jimmy and Timmy, blasted 6 gremlins and 3 robots, Danny punched 3 gremlins and 2 robots, Lincoln blasted 5 gremlins and 3 robots and SpongeBob karate chopped 4 gremlins and 4 robots. After they took out the troops, they continued on and found a glowing eerie green ship.

TIMMY: Creepy.

TIMMY AND LINCOLN: Yet awesome!

They high fived.

JIMMY: Maybe there's something on here we can use to get Plankton's Fortress.

They climb aboard the ship. But as they stepped on it a ghost pirate appeared. It was the Flying Dutchman.

LINCOLN: (Surprised) Whoa! A ghost pirate! AWESOME!

THE FLYING DUTCHMAN: Arrrr—haaaa-haaaar! You have come aboad the Flying Dutchman's ship… And you're now all cursed and can never leave, you scurvy sea dogs!

JIMMY: (Denial) Ha! Curse.

SPONGEBOB: Hi, Mister Dutchman!

THE FLYING DUTCHMAN: Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhrr SpongeBob, not again! Ok, you can leave… But your friends stay!

SPONGEBOB: Sorry Mister Dutchman. I can't leave my friends… I'm afraid you're stuck with me again! But don't worry. I've been practicing being a salty sea-dog… Arrrrrrrr—haaaaa-haaar…!

TIMMY: SpongeBob, you're only encouraging him.

THE FLYING DUTCHMAN: Oh please no! If only I had my old crew back… Then I wouldn't need such a worthless bunch of deck rats! Aaarrrrrrr…

LINCOLN: (Insulted) Who you calling worthless bunch of deck rats buddy boy!?

TIMMY: Yeah! What he said!

DANNY: You've lost your crew? How about we get your crew back for you?

THE FLYING DUTCHMAN: Haaar…Haaaaaaar! My old bunch of cut throat crew won't listen to worthless land-lubbers like you.

TIMMY: (Insulted) Again with worthless!

LINCOLN: Tell me about it man.

DANNY: Oh, I think they'll listen to me. I've had a lot of experience convincing ghosts to do what I tell them!

SPONGEBOB: In fact we even went against ghosts today Mister Dutchman.

THE FLYING DUTCHMAN: Arrrr, very well then! Get my 4 crewmen back to me. If you defeat them, they'll be sure to come scurrying back! Otherwise you'll be my new scurvy crew from now until eternity!

LINCOLN: No way am I spending my life nor afterlife as a ghost pirate!

JIMMY: I agree. That will prevent us from stopping the Syndicates evil plan.

SPONGEBOB: Let's go find the Dutchman's crew.

They run to another ship and see a ghost pirate and Danny beats him up.

DANNY: Back to your captain buck-o!

GHOST PIRATE: Argh!

LINCOLN: Well that's one.

TIMMY: (Sees a bridge to the next ship was up) Well, that ship is our next way to go. (Sees the switch hanging on the side of the ship) That's the switch.

WANDA: But how are we gonna get it?

As they were thinking, Lincoln felt something in his pocket.

LINCOLN: Huh? (Pulled out his yo-yo) My yo-yo. (Gets an idea) I wonder if. (Ties more string to the yo-yo to make it go longer distance) That should do it. Okay, clear the way guys. I got this.

DANNY: With a yo-yo?

LINCOLN: Trust me on this.

He spins the yo-yo around like a lasso and throws it at the switch causing it to wrap around and pulled it making the bridge come down.

SPONGEBOB: Hooray! It worked.

LINCOLN: I knew my yo-yo would come in handy.

JIMMY: Here Lincoln, let me see you're yo-yo. (Takes the yo-yo and sprays some stuff on it) My Neutron strong rubber spray will keep the strings together and prevents them from snapping from extremely hard pulls and not get detached. And yes I tested this and perfectly stable. (Gives it back to Lincoln) Here you go.

LINCOLN: Thank's Jimmy.

SPONGEBOB: Onward to find the Dutchman's crew!

They went to the next ship and find a chest shaking.

TIMMY: He's in there.

DANNY: Let's pound him out.

They 5 ground pound the chest making the ghost pirate pop out.

LINCOLN: You're captain requires you're service.

GHOST PIRATE: Ay.

He goes back to the Dutchman's ship.

JIMMY: Great. Only two more and we can get going.

They ran across a sail as a bridge and got to the next ship and they find a Syndicate Troop overshadowed by one of the ghost pirates.

POSSESSED TROOP: YO HO! Leave me ship ye scurvy dogs!

Danny had an unamused look on his face and overshadowed the troop thus beat it up and got the ghost out.

TIMMY: Argh! Ye captain need you in order to set sail.

GHOST PIRATE: (Groaned) Ay-ay.

DANNY: Last one.

They saw coming at them while spinning fast. Then they jumped away avoiding the attack.

GHOST PIRATE: Arrrrr—haaaaar! Ye boys be looking for me?

SPONGEBOB: The Flying Dutchman wants you back on his ship.

DANNY: We can do this the easy way or we can do it my way.

GHOST PIRATE: HAR! HAR! HAR! It won't be easy buck-o's. If you want me to head back to me captain, then you must defeat me. But ye do not have a chance!

He turned invisible and mockingly laughed at them.

DANNY: Well there's one thing you don't know about me. I'm half ghost. And that means… I'M GOING GHOST!

He turned invisible and the other 4 heroes looked around and heard sounds of banging and punches.

TIMMY: Where ever they are, that sounded painful.

POOF: Poof. Poof.

COSMO: Ooh look! Treasure!

WANDA: (Annoyed) Cosmo! Focus!

Then Danny and ghost pirate reappeared.

DANNY: Let's get him back to the Dutchman.

BACK AT THE DUTCHMAN'S SHIP

The Flying Dutchman was watching his first three crew work and saw the 5 return with the last.

SPONGEBOB: We did it. We got you're crew back.

THE FLYING DUTCHMAN: Oh. Well done ye young deck rats. Now I can set sail and haunt the 7 seas again. Okay, you 5 are free from the curse. Now be gone.

The 5 got off the ship as it began to float away.

SPONGEBOB: (Waves goodbye) So long Mister Dutchman!

As the ship sailed away the anchor open the large door into Plankton's Fortress.

DANNY: That looks like our way in.

LINCOLN, JIMMY AND TIMMY: Let's go.

SPONGEBOB: (Runs to the entrance) Patrick, Mister Krabs, all the little Jellyfish, hang on! We're coming!

The 4 heroes walk to the entrance following SpongeBob into the factory.

 **There you have it. Jellyfish Fields saved and the Flying Dutchman has his crew back. Yeah I made him have 4 because 6 was gonna be long for me. Anyway, now they have to meet up with Patrick in Plankton's Jellyfish Factory and save the Jellyfish. How will they do it and what has become of Patrick? Find out next time. See ya dudes!**


	8. Jellyfish Factory

**Welcome to another chapter. In this, the heroes have to help Patrick get to the other side of the factory and free the Jellyfish. Here we go.**

PLANKTON'S JELLYFISH FACTORY

The five enter the factory and see lots of Jellyfish in tubes.

LINCOLN: This must be where Plankton is harvesting Jellyfish stings. Kind of cruel if you think about.

TIMMY: (nods in agreement) You're not kidding Linc.

JIMMY: Yes. It is a cruel thing to do to innocent creatures.

WANDA: (Worried) Aw. The poor things.

DANNY: We need to shut this factory down. We can't let the Syndicate collect any more energy from these Jellyfish.

JIMMY: Hmmmm. From the look of these plans, there are 4 emergency vents that we should be able to release the Jellyfish through.

DANNY: (Chuckles) That ought to do it!

Then they hear a noise nearby.

TIMMY: Wait. What's that noise?

LINCOLN: I hear it to. (Sees something on the high levels) Hey. What's that up there?

They see it was Patrick in a glass jar.

SPONGEBOB: (Excited) PATRICK! HOORAY! Don't worry buddy! We'll have you out of there in a jiffy!

TIMMY: I got it. Jimmy shrink that boat.

JIMMY: You got it.

He uses his shrink ray to shrink the boat-mobile and Timmy climbed up and blasted the jar to pieces freeing Patrick.

PATRICK: Thanks guys! Thank buddy!

SPONGEBOB: Patrick, we're heading deeper into the factory! Head down there and we'll catch up with you!

PATRICK: (Sees that the platform to the other side is down) Well can you guys raise the floor for me?! Because I can't get to the other floor.

TIMMY: I got this one. This looks like a job for…(Cosmo and Wanda knew where he was heading and used another wish turning him into Cleft) CLEFT THE BOY CHIN WONDER!

Lincoln and Danny look at each other in confusion.

DANNY: How is that gonna help Timmy?

LINCOLN: Yeah. You're just dressed like a super hero. I don't see how that's gonna raise the platform.

TIMMY: Watch. (Presses a button on his chin and a metal arm appears) Behold, the cleft arm. My cleft suit is embedded with gadgets in the chin. This arm is perfect for this. (Walks up to the valve) Okay Patrick, here you go!

His cleft arm turns the valve raising the platform allowing Patrick to cross to the other side and head for the next room.

PATRICK: Thanks!

He runs into the next room.

JIMMY: Nice work Turner. Let's move along team.

LINCOLN: Follow Patrick!

They follow Patrick into the next room. When they got there, they encountered more Syndicate Troops.

SPONGEBOB: (To the troops) Hi everyone. Can you show us how to free the Jellyfish?

SYNDICATE TROOP: Get them!

LINCOLN: Stop trying to convince the Syndicate with kindness SpongeBob. You know they only serve evil.

TIMMY: Stop talking and start fighting!

SpongeBob and Danny took on the 3 gremlins while Jimmy, Timmy and Lincoln took care of the Plankton Popper. A few mines blew up at them.

JIMMY: Ow!

TIMMY: Ah!

LINCOLN: Oof! Okay. I really hate these Poppers! (Ground pounds it and blasts it causing it to blow up) And when I mean hate, I mean hate.

DANNY: You're not alone my friend. Anyway where did Patrick go?

SPONGEBOB: (Calls out) PATRICK!?

PATRICK: Up here SpongeBob!

They see him still above them.

JIMMY: What are doing just standing there?

PATRICK: The door is shut. I can't get past.

SPONGEBOB: Hang on their buddy.

LINCOLN: (Sees the switch on a high level) That's the switch for the door. We need something bouncy for us to reach it.

TIMMY: I spy a big Jellyfish in a cage.

COSMO: OH! I love I spy!

WANDA: (Annoyed) Well I spy an idiot!

Timmy pulls out his Snowball blaster and his Parka and blasts the cage with ice allowing Lincoln to blast the cage freeing the Jellyfish. Then SpongeBob absorbs water and spat it at the Jellyfish making it stick to the floor. Then he jumps on its top then reaches the switch.

SPONGEBOB: Okay Patrick, here you go!

He pulls the switch and the door opens.

PATRICK: Thank's SpongeBob!

He runs off into the next room.

SPONGEBOB: We still have more rooms to go through guys. Follow Patrick!

They follow the path to the next area of the factory. But before they could reach it, more Syndicate Gremlins appeared and that Robotic guy was there to.

TIMMY: (Annoyed) Oh no. You again?!

He made more Syndicate Troops appear.

LINCOLN: Okay, we're getting nowhere just watching him! Can we take him out before he make more Troops come?!

DANNY: Yes. Yes we can.

He, Lincoln, Jimmy and Timmy took on the robot man who tried to summon up more Gremlins while SpongeBob was karate chopping the Gremlins. The Robot man didn't have enough power to make more troops. So he left.

JIMMY: I guess we made him lose power to make more Syndicate Troops.

DANNY: Looks like it.

PATRICK'S VOICE: Hey guys!

SPONGEBOB: It's Patrick. (Calls out) We're coming buddy!

They head into the next room and saw Patrick hit another roadblock.

PATRICK: Little help please?

SPONGEBOB: We're on it Pat.

LINCOLN: How come every time we go into another room, our so called secret agent is always hitting a roadblock?

TIMMY: Well. Hard to explain that buddy.

SPONGEBOB: (Stands on a pad) Well this pad needs water but the water is in that science tube thingy. I can reach all the way in there.

JIMMY: Hang on SpongeBob. I've got this. (Pulls out his Neutron Flare) By using my Neutron Flare I can start the burner thus making the water inside the glass vessel boil out. Oh and don't worry, the water will instantly cool down.

He shot the flare at the burner which started the fire making the water slide out of the vessel. But also the blast pushed the boys back.

DANNY: Whoa. I think you made that a little too powerful Jimmy.

LINCOLN: Yeah. But it worked.

DANNY: Okay. SpongeBob go for it.

SPONGEBOB: Ay-ay Danny. (He absorbs the water and puts out the fires on the other two burners allowing Patrick to cross) You're good to go Patrick.

PATRICK: Alright! (Runs to the next room) Come on! Follow me!

They follow him but ran into more Syndicate Troops.

DANNY: I think this is making things more interesting.

TIMMY: Let's make it more interesting for them.

Timmy blasted 4 gremlins and 2 robots, Lincoln took on 5 robots and 2 gremlins, Danny punched 6 gremlins and 4 robots, Jimmy blasted 5 gremlins, 2 robots and a Plankton Popper, And SpongeBob chopped 9 gremlins, another Popper and 7 robots.

LINCOLN: You guys we're right. That did make it interesting.

JIMMY: It did actually.

POOF: Poof! Poof!

DANNY: Okay. Let's go. We gotta find catch up with Patrick and find those emergency vents to free the Jellyfish.

LINCOLN: Right. Let's go.

They go into another room and see a machine with Jellyfish stuck on the convert-belt.

JIMMY: From the looks of it, this machine is connected to the door. We have to shut it down in order to open the door.

LINCOLN: And these Jellyfish on the convert-belt can help us get across. But it's gonna need persist timing.

PATRICK'S VOICE: Hey SpongeBob!

The see Patrick on the other side of the machine.

SPONGEBOB: Patrick! There you are! Can you turn off the machine over there?

PATRICK: No. There's no button or switch. And this thing is really hot to touch.

SPONGEBOB: Hang on buddy! I'm coming!

SpongeBob climbs up the stairs and times his jumps on the Jellyfish on the convert-belt and makes it to the other side.

DANNY: See anything to stop this thing SpongeBob?

SPONGEBOB: No! Now what do we do?!

JIMMY, LINCOLN AND TIMMY: Just break it!

SPONGEBOB: HI-YA! (Karate chops the machine) There we go.

PATRICK: Hi SpongeBob.

SPONGEBOB: Hi Patrick.

PATRICK: Nice work turning the machine off! We still need to free the trapped Jellyfish. Find and open the 4 emergency vents to free them!

SPONGEBOB: We are on it buddy.

He rejoins the others and they head to the next room. When they got there they see canisters moving around and see the first emergency vent and a switch for the door.

TIMMY: I'll get that vent. Someone get that switch.

DANNY: I got it!

They climb aboard the canister and ride it to the two platforms. Danny reaches the switch and pulls it opening the door. Then Timmy reaches the first vent, turns the valve with his cleft arm and the Jellyfish flew out of the tube.

LINCOLN: Nice work Timmy.

TIMMY: (High fives Lincoln) Thanks Lincoln.

SPONGEBOB: Only three more to go.

They run into the next room. When they did, the door closed behind them causing them to flinch and look back at the door. They see another emergency vent on a high platform. And they came across more Syndicate Troops.

LINCOLN: Looks like the workers are gonna get paid extra if they finish us!

DANNY: (Gets ready to fight) Then let's get them fired!

SPONGEBOB, LINCOLN, JIMMY AND TIMMY: (Ready to fight) Right!

They all fight the Troops. Jimmy blasted 6 gremlins and 3 robots, Lincoln blasted 4 gremlins and 1 robot, Timmy blasted a Plankton Popper and 3 gremlins, Danny took out 5 gremlins and 4 robots and SpongeBob chopped 8 gremlins and 2 robots.

TIMMY: SpongeBob, squirt that Jellyfish.

SPONGEBOB: One squirted Jelly coming right up.

He sucks up water and squirts the Jellyfish making it stick to the floor.

JIMMY: (As Timmy turns the valve) That make 2 down.

LINCOLN: 2 more to go.

When they we're about to go find the last 2, Patrick appeared and startled them.

PATRICK: Hiya SpongeBob!

SPONGEBOB: Patrick! How did you get in here? The door is shut.

PATRICK: I don't know. I don't remember stuff too much.

COSMO: Well I have great remembering. (Confused) Wait what was I talking about?

Timmy face palmed and shook his head in annoyance.

PATRICK: Did you get the 4 vents yet?

JIMMY: Not quite Patrick.

TIMMY: For now we only found 2.

PATRICK: Well you still need to open all 4 Emergency vents and free all the poor trapped Jellyfish.

LINCOLN: Yes, Patrick. We know.

SPONGEBOB: Let's go find the last 2 vents to free the Jellies. Then we can go find Plankton and save Mister Krabs.

JIMMY: Let's move!

The go to the left side and they see a pool of toxic waste.

DANNY: Wow. Talk about pollution.

LINCOLN: You ain't kidding man.

TIMMY: How are we gonna get across?

JIMMY: (Sees wood over barrels hanging over the waste) Perhaps we can use those to jump across the waste.

SPONGEBOB: But how are supposed to do that if their hanging?

JIMMY: (Shakes his head in annoyance and pulls out his Neutron Flare) Are you forgetting what I have? I'll just use my Neutron Flare to cut them down and we can use the wood to get to the next vent.

LINCOLN AND TIMMY: Do it.

Jimmy fires it and the wood makes stepping platforms for them and they jumped across onto a lift and it raised them up to the vent and Timmy changed into his Cleft suit and turned the valve with his cleft arm freeing the Jellyfish.

DANNY: 3 vents down, 1 to go.

SPONGEBOB: Let's find it and get out of here.

They go back where they came from and take the right path. On that side instead of toxic waste, it was electrical beams.

TIMMY: Danny? Can you fly me across?

DANNY: Sorry Timmy, but due to what's going on my flight can go minimal distance for the moment.

SPONGEBOB: Anybody else got an ideas?

LINCOLN: (Thinks) Hm. (Sees a hook over the gap and gets an idea then pulls out his yo-yo) I think I can help Timmy. Grab on.

TIMMY: Okay.

Lincoln twirls his yo-yo and throws it at the hook and sees it's secured. Then he and Timmy jump and swing.

LINCOLN AND TIMMY: WOO HOO!

They make it to the other side.

SPONGEBOB: Wow. Lincoln is good with that yo-yo.

TIMMY: Last vent. (Turns to valve and the Jellyfish fly out the tube) That's all of the vents.

LINCOLN: (Grabs Timmy and swings back to the others) WAAAA HOOOOO!

SPONGEBOB: And now to set the Jellyfish free!

DANNY: Come on guys!

They run back where they came from and go up to the sphere tube holding the Jellyfish holding the Jellyfish and SpongeBob grabs the lever to the door and pulls it down.

SPONGEBOB: Patrick, you may want to duck.

They all duck as the Jellyfish fly out of tube and leave the factory.

TIMMY: Whoa!

SPONGEBOB: (Cheers) FREEDOM! FREEEEEEEDOM!

They got back up as all the Jellyfish left.

WANDA: Go little Jellyfish! Be free with you're stings!

LINCOLN: Alright. We did it.

PATRICK: Yay! You've freed all the Jellyfish. Mister Krabs will be with Plankton. They're through the door!

JIMMY: Let's go.

They we're about to leave but then look at Patrick.

SPONGEBOB: Hey, aren't you coming with us?

PATRICK: No. One of my missions Sandy left for me is to free the other people of Bikini Bottom who also got sucked by Jellyfish Harvesters.

SPONGEBOB: Okay Patrick. I'll see you later.

PATRICK: Okay. Bye SpongeBob.

They run into a room that looks like it playing video of a dog.

LINCOLN: (Confused) What the heck?

SPONGEBOB: I know what this is. It's Plankton's lab.

They all look at the video and looked dumbfounded.

DANNY: That's actually a Labrador-retriever.

TIMMY: That's not even funny.

SPONGEBOB: And the next room is his Laboratory.

JIMMY: But the way to it is blocked. Not even my Neutron Flare can penetrate it.

LINCOLN: (Annoyed) Great. We're sitting ducks. Trapped like rats.

SPONGEBOB: (Gets an idea) No we're not. I have just the thing. (Pulls out bubbles) Ta-Da!

They just look at him like he was crazy.

JIMMY, DANNY, LINCOLN AND TIMMY: (Confused) Bubbles?

JIMMY: SpongeBob, Now is not the time for games. We need to think of a way out of here.

SPONGEBOB: Guys, I know what you're thinking, but trust me I know what I'm doing. Just watch. First go like this, spin around, stop, double take 3 times, 1. 2. 3. Then pelvic thrust! WOOO! WOOOOO! Stop on you're right foot, don't forget it! Now it's time to bring around town! Bring it around town! Then you do this! And this! And that, and that and this and that, this and that, this and that and then… (Blows a bubble in the form of a bomb) Ta-da. One bubble bomb.

LINCOLN: (Impressed) Wow. How did you do that?

SPONGEBOB: It's all in the technique Lincoln. Now just brace yourselves.

The bubble bomb blew up and cleared the path.

TIMMY: (Surprised and impressed) What do you know. It worked.

JIMMY: SpongeBob, you've impressed me.

SPONGEBOB: Thank you all very much.

Then they hear someone screaming which made them flinch.

VOICE: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT ME MONEY!

SPONGEBOB: (Concerned, gasp) That's Mister Krabs!

DANNY: Come on!

They run into the lab and see more Syndicate Troops ready for a fight.

JIMMY: Gentalmen, shall we take care of these guys?

DANNY: Don't mind if we do!

They all fight the Troops. Lincoln blasted 6 gremlins, 2 Plankton Poppers and 4 robots, Danny took out 3 robots and 4 gremlins, Jimmy blasted 5 gremlins, a Popper, and 5 robots, Timmy blasted 2 gremlins and 4 robots.

SPONGEBOB: (While chopping 7 gremlins and 4 robots, angry) NO ONE THREATENS MY BOSS!

After they took out the troops, another door opened.

TIMMY: Right! Now that we've saved the Jellyfish, it's time to find Plankton!

MISTER KRAB'S VOICE: BACK YOU EVIL MONEY GRABBERS! BACK! HEEEEELP!

LINCOLN: And it sounds like Mister Krabs and Plankton are up these stairs. Let's go take that midget down.

SPONGEBOB: We're coming to save you Mister Krabs!

They run up the stairs to find Plankton and Mister Krabs.

 **There you have it. The Jellyfish are free, and Patrick is saved. Now they have to find Plankton. What will be waiting them and what is Plankton doing to Mister Krabs Money? Find out next time. And a** **big thanks to BlueKnight-X2 for the idea of making Lincoln's yo-yo a swingable gadget.**


	9. The Chum Bucket

**Hey everyone! It's that time again. Time for another chapter of NU 2.0. Time for our heroes to stop Plankton. Here we go!**

THE CHUM BUCKET

The guys make their way to another room of the Chum Bucket and they see Plankton interrogating Mister Krabs while he's strapped to a machine that's trying to take his money.

PLANKTON: (Impatient) I've tried being reasonable with you Krabs. And I've tried being unreasonable! Yet you refuse to surrender the Krabby Patty Formula. (Antsy) WHY DO YOU RESIST?! WHY WON'T YOU GIVE ME THAT FORMULA! GIVE IT ME! RIGHT NOW! MY KRABBY PATTY FORMULA!

MISTER KRABS: (Trying to fight the machine) I'll never give you me formuler Plankton!

PLANKTON: (Angry) Okay then. I was hoping you would cooperate that time. But you forced this upon yourself. Where's my flame thrower? I want to burn his cash to ashes!

MISTER KRABS: (Screaming in fear) NOOOOOOOOOO! (Afraid) Okay… You win. The Patty Formuler is yours. I'll tell you! Just don't hurt me money!

PLANKTON: (Evil laughs) I knew you would come around Krabs. (Brings out a tape recorder) Now what is the secret formula?

MISTER KRABS: The Formula is…

SPONGEBOB: (Interrupts) NO MISTER KRABS! DON'T TELL HIM!

Mister Krabs smiles as he was happy to see his number one fry cook come to rescue him from his arch nemesis.

MISTER KRABS: SpongeBob me boy! You came just in time.

PLANKTON: (Furious) WHAT?! SpongeBob?!

SPONGEBOB: (Angry) Plankton, you've gone too far this time! What would you're mother think?!

PLANKTON: Why I'm sure she would be very proud of me. I was always her favorite. (Angry) Prepare to be crushed!

He runs away and came back in a giant robotic crab.

LINCOLN: (Surprised) Wow. It's amazing how a little guy like yourself was able to make something like that.

PLANKTON: (Felt insulted) LITTLE?! I WILL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!

He fired fire balls all around causing the 5 heroes to scatter.

JIMMY: Word to the wise Lincoln, never call a scientist, or genius little.

LINCOLN: Noted.

TIMMY: Come on down Plankton!

LINCOLN: Yeah! I got cards with your name on them!

PLANKTON: Come down? MAKE ME!

He jumps down and ground pounds knocking the boys back.

DANNY: Whoa! That's even worse than Walkers stomps.

They notices the robot was standing on its hind legs.

TIMMY: What is he doing now?

Then he charged at them knocking them into the wall.

WANDA: Charging. He's charging at you.

DANNY: How can we get him to sit still long enough for us to attack?

LINCOLN: Hmm. (He noticed the exhaust pipe in the bots mouth was open) I got it. SpongeBob come here. (Whispers to him) Think you can do that?

SPONGEBOB: (Smirks) One bubble bomb, coming up!

Plankton was about to charge again, but this time SpongeBob blew a bubble bomb and threw it into the mouth. When it blew up the robot tipped onto its back.

PLANKTON: Hey, what happened?

This gave the heroes the opportunity to attack him

JIMMY: You're robots structure is lacking Plankton! I can create better robotic androids than you!

PLANKTON: (Being attacked) OW! HEY! OUCH! AH! OW! OUCH! (Gets back up) Hey, watch it! I worked very hard on this thing.

The robot jumped back onto the high level and continued to attack them from above.

DANNY: Come back down here!

PLANKTON: No, no, no, no! (Throws more fireballs) I'm more comfortable up here.

LINCOLN: (Sees and access panel to and electrical floor to where Plankton is standing, smirked and pulled out his Electrical Charged Blaster) But it more fun down here with us! So come on down! (Shoots the panel thus shocking the robot making it vulnerable on the lower level) I know you'll get a…Charge out of it!

The others laugh at his joke as they attacked Plankton again.

SPONGEBOB: (Laughing) Good one Lincoln.

PLANKTON: (Being attacked) OW! That wasn't… AH… funny… OUCH…at all!

LINCOLN: Ah, who cares what you think pipsqueak?!

PLANKTON: (Gets back up) FEAR MY LASERS FOOLS!

The eyes on the robot fires lasers.

JIMMY: Dodge them!

They dodged the lasers and Plankton goes back on the high level.

SPONGEBOB: When will you learn Plankton!? The Krabby Patty Formula will never be yours! It belongs to Mister Krabs forever!

PLANKTON: When I'm finished with you SpongeBoob, the Krabby Patty Formula will be mine! (Evil laughs) And soon The Syndicate will crush you all!

TIMMY: (In his Cleft suit, turning a valve) Not if we crush you first!

The valve was connected to a piston underneath where Plankton was standing and it hit the robot in the private area.

PLANKTON: (Groans in pain) Right in the bubbles. I can't believe I felt that to.

JIMMY: (Winced) Oh crude.

LINCOLN: (Twirling his yo-yo) But it was effective. (Throw his yo-yo at Plankton, wraps it around the robots arm and pulls him down) Come on back down little guy!

Then SpongeBob blows another bubble bomb and it blew up on Plankton.

PLANKTON: (Groans in defeat) Ouch!

SPONGEBOB: Well Plankton, what would you're mother think now?

PLANKTON: You're right SpongeBob. She would be very disappointed in me. Being a villain is no way to live.

SPONGEBOB: (Smirks) That's right. Go on.

PLANKTON: I can change. I can see the error of my ways. I'll help people from now on and devote my life to being good.

LINCOLN: (Unsure) Hm…

DANNY: I don't know if he's learned his lesson. But he's certainly not ruling Bikini Bottom anymore.

LINCOLN: Yeah. And it's a good thing to.

PLANKTON: (Gets the robot up) Oh I wouldn't be too sure about that! I can't believe you felt for that! And you SpongeBob, falling for the lie about my mother?! (Evil chuckles) When will you people learn?!

He evil laughs and was ready to attack again. But then they all hear Patrick falling and screaming.

PATRICK: (Screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

He landed on Plankton and destroyed his robot.

SPONGEBOB: (Happy) PATRICK! Where did you come from?

PATRICK: Uh… (Points to a hole in the ceiling) Up there.

They all look up and back at him in confusion.

LINCOLN: (Confused) Okay… Well you showed up just in time to disable Plankton's robot crab.

JIMMY: Yep. That thing is definitely coput.

PLANKTON: (Gags) Blech. I need a shower. (Angry) You may have stopped my plans, but the Syndicate is still getting energy from Royal Woods and Dimmsdale! We will soon have enough energy to finish the Doomsday Machine and then you will all bow down before me! Nothing can stop the Syndicate! NOTHING!

He evil laughs as his hover pod flies away into a portal. When he said Doomsday Machine it shocked the heroes.

SPONGEBOB: (Shocked) Doomsday Machine? That doesn't sound good.

TIMMY: No, no it doesn't.

DANNY: We've got to stop them from powering that Doomsday Machine.

LINCOLN: Otherwise all of our futures are at risk. Let's get to Royal Woods and stop Chandler.

Jimmy opened a portal back to Retroville and the 5 heroes left Bikini Bottom.

 **There you have it. Bikini Bottom is safe. 2 worlds down, 2 to go. Now the heroes found out the Syndicate is creating a Doomsday Machine to destroy they're worlds. Next our Heroes will head for Royal Woods. What will Chandler have in store for them? And how worried is Lincoln about his family? Find out next time.**


	10. Royal Woods

**Welcome back to another chapter of NU 2.0. It may not be quite action packed, but I'm doing the best I can. Anyway, our heroes on their way to Royal Woods to stop Chandler. What's gonna happen there? Let's find out.**

BACK IN RETROVILLE IN JIMMY'S LAB

The 5 exit the portal and find themselves back in Jimmy's lab.

JIMMY: Okay. Now we know what the device the Syndicate is making and why they're stealing energy. Now our objective is stop them from taking anymore to power it up. And we still have to find Professor Calamitous's lair.

DANNY: We stopped them from draining power from Amity Park and Bikini Bottom.

LINCOLN: Now all that's left is Royal Woods and Dimmsdale. Jimmy, set the portal to Royal Woods. We have to stop Chandler.

JIMMY: (Types on his computer) I'm way ahead of you Lincoln.

He sets the portal for Royal Woods.

LINCOLN: (In his head, thinking of his Family) Hang on guys. I'm coming.

JIMMY: (Finishes typing) Okay. The portal is ready.

TIMMY: Royal Woods, here we come!

They run into the portal.

BACK IN ROYAL WOODS

The heroes arrived in front of the Loud House.

LINCOLN: Welcome to Royal Woods guys.

SPONGEBOB: (Looks at the house) Wow look at how messy this house is.

TIMMY: Yeah. Who would want to live in a house like this?

COSMO: I'd hate to be the sap that does.

LINCOLN: (Felt insulted) That would be my house!

They were felt awkward for saying that.

TIMMY: Uh…No offence dude.

LINCOLN: None taken.

SPONGEBOB: (Smiles) Well you have a nice house.

LINCOLN: (Noticed something) And it's quiet. (Getting suspicious) My families never quiet! I gotta check on something!

He runs up to the house and heads inside. The others look at each other and run inside as well.

INSIDE THE LOUD HOUSE

They see it was better inside then it was out there.

DANNY: Nice place you have Lincoln.

JIMMY: Yeah. Very homey.

LINCOLN: (Looking around for his family) Thanks. (Calls out) Mom?! Dad?! Girls?! I'm back! (The guys watch him look around the house for his family) Guys?! Anybody here?! Mom?! Dad?! Lori?! Leni?! Luna?! Luan?! Lynn?! Lucy?! Lana?! Lola?! Lisa?! Lily?! (Getting worried) Where are you guys! (Runs back to the other) I can't find them! (More worried) What if the Syndicate has them?!

JIMMY: (Calming him) Don't worry Lincoln, we'll find them.

SPONGEBOB: Let's go stop Chandler.

LINCOLN: (Confident) You're right! Let's go. But first, let me go get something. (He runs upstairs and goes into Lisa's room and grabs a watch, runs back down) Had to grab this. I may come in handy.

TIMMY: (Confused) A watch?

LINCOLN: Not just a watch Timmy. It's a laser.

DANNY: That can be handy.

SPONGEBOB: (Looks outside) Uh guys?

LINCOLN: Yeah SpongeBob?

SPONGEBOB: We have visitors.

They're eyes widen and they go outside.

OUTSIDE THE HOUSE

The see Syndicate Troops surrounding the Loud House. This made Lincoln very angry and he readied his blaster.

LINCOLN: (Angry) WHERE IS MY FAMILY!?

The Troops said nothing and were ready to attack only to be attacked by an elder man. Lincoln knew who it was, it was his Grandfather Albert, or Pop-pop as he and his sisters call him.

ALBERT JEFFERSON: (Fighting the Troops) Get away from my grandson! No one messes with my family!

The heroes join in on the action. Lincoln took on 7 robots and 6 gremlins, Jimmy blasted 4 gremlins, a Plankton Popper and 3 robots, Timmy blasted 3 gremlins and 2 robots, SpongeBob chopped 5 gremlins and 4 robots and Danny took out 5 robots and 2 robots. After they finished they walked up to Albert.

DANNY: Thanks for the assist sir.

ALBERT: Anytime sonny.

LINCOLN: (Happy) Pop-pop!

The two hug.

ALBERT: (Laughing) Hey kiddo. Glad you're alright.

TIMMY: You know this guy Lincoln?

LINCOLN: Yeah. He's family. Guys this is my grandfather or Pop-pop…That's what me and my sisters call him…Albert Jefferson. Pop-pop these are my friends.

DANNY: Nice to meet you Mister Jefferson. I'm Danny Phantom. This is Jimmy, Timmy and SpongeBob.

ALBERT: Nice to meet you to boys. Gee I tell you, ever since that Chandler boy took over the town, these creeps make these people work. But not me or anybody else. I may be a retired soldier, but I still have my spirits.

LINCOLN: (Worried) Pop-pop, I don't know where my parents and sisters are.

ALBERT: (Puts his hand on Lincoln's shoulder) It's okay Lincoln. They're all at my retirement home. And they're completely safe.

LINCOLN: (In relief) Really? (Wipes his forehead) Phew. What a relief.

SPONGEBOB: (Smiles) See Lincoln old pal? You have nothing to worry about.

ALBERT: They're worried about you as well. I suggest you go to them now. There no telling what that kid is gonna do next to the town.

LINCOLN: (Get angry) Oh trust me Pop-pop. That red hair jerk won't know what's coming when I'm through with him!

ALBERT: Just be careful. Okay?

LINCOLN: Yes sir.

ALBERT: Now head to the retirement home. Your family is waiting.

SPONGEBOB: But aren't you coming with us Mister Jefferson?

ALBERT: No. I'm gonna see if other people need help. I'll meet you boys down there soon.

LINCOLN: Okay. See you later Pop-pop!

They see him run off to help others.

JIMMY: You're grandpa sure is a nice guy.

LINCOLN: The best. (Thinks) If my hunch is correct, Chandler must be draining energy at the Royal Woods nuclear power plant.

DANNY: (In disbelief) What?! That's no place for him.

LINCOLN: On the contrary Danny, his dad owns it and he had a birthday party there.

TIMMY: Wow, Chandler sounds popular in your school.

LINCOLN: But he's really a jerk. Come on, let's get to the retirement home. Maybe Lisa can give us the down low on what Chandler is doing.

They ran off to the retirement home. Then Danny had a question on his mind.

DANNY: So you're not an only child?

LINCOLN: Nope. I have siblings.

JIMMY: How many siblings do you have? 3 or 4 is and average amount for a family.

LINCOLN: (Bluntly) 10 sisters.

They're eyes widen in shock.

SPONGEBOB AND TIMMY: (Shocked) 10 sisters!?

LINCOLN: Yep. When you're me, it's always crashing through the crowed halls, dodging girls like ping-pong balls just to reach the bathroom on time. But I wouldn't trade it for the world.

TIMMY: So theres 11 kids in your family, and you the 11th.

LINCOLN: Yep. In the Loud House it's 11 kids, 4 pets and two parents. And yes, we have four pets. A dog, a cat, a hamster and a canary. And they get along really well.

DANNY: And what are your sisters like?

LINCOLN: Well Lori is the oldest and acts like she controls everything all because she was born first.

TIMMY: Wow. Sounds like she doesn't have any self-respect.

LINCOLN: You ain't kidding dude. Leni is a girl a fashion and has a heart of gold, and she one my guardians, though she's not really too bright. Lune is the rocker of the house and is my first sister to become my guardian. Whatever kind of music you need for something, just ask her. Luan is comedian and like to make puns for everything, although it gets kind of annoying at times. Plus she can be too extreme with pranks on April Fool's Day.

SPONGEBOB: That's not how I celebrate it. I just tell jokes like hey you're shoes untied, or if someone wants a couple of ice cube in their soda I'd just put in 1.

LINCOLN: Continuing, Lynn is an athlete, but she can be a big jerk, a reckless rough house, and too superstitious. To me she's the worst sister ever because she uses me as her practice dummy. She even uses equipment that aren't supposed to be in a specific game but she always says the way I play there is. Plus she's really disgusting. Whenever she eats meatball subs, or burgers from the Burpin Burger, she too shameless about burping and farting. (In disgust) Ugh! Lucy, she's a goth like your friend Sam, Danny. Although a little creepy she still loves us, and is into a lot of poetry.

DANNY: Well Sam is into science type stuff despite her goth state.

LINCOLN: Then we have the twins of the family Lana and Lola. Lana is a girls who like animals, mud and garbage. (The other heroes were disgusted) And is a young plumber and mechanic. Lola thinks she's a princess and is a complete total brat. Whenever something happens in the house, she always blames it on us. And she keeps forcing me to play with her when I'm always busy.

JIMMY: Well why don't you just say no to her?

LINCOLN: (With a sarcastic face) Have you ever met her? (The guys all say no) Rhetorical! We would say no, but she strikes back by saying she'll tell my parents on us on terrible stuff we do. She may look cute on the outside. But inside, she's a demon! (When he said that they all turn to the forth wall with shocked faces) Lisa is also a kid genius like you Jimmy. Though she doesn't really have any qualms against experiments using what we do in the bathroom.

The 4 gagged in disgust.

TIMMY: Too much info dude.

WANDA: Why would a girl like her do something like that?

LINCOLN: Sorry. And finally there's the youngest Lily. She's a baby and we love her very much. Despite her having messy diapers all the time. But she's really smart she even knows what a cookie is.

COSMO: (Licks his lips) Mmmmmm. Cookies.

LINCOLN: But like I said, I wouldn't trade it for the world.

TIMMY: Well then your house should be bigger than that to hold all those sisters.

LINCOLN: Well two of each sister shares the room, mine is just a line closet. It's not much, but it's my personal space. But living with them can be stressful.

JIMMY: That would explain you're white hair. In theory of course.

SPONGEBOB: Stress?

JIMMY: Yes. In theory.

LINCOLN: But let's focus on getting to the retirement home. I want to save Royal Woods as soon as possible.

DANNY: Okay. Let's go.

They continued on to get to the retirement home. But then a steel wall blocked the path.

TIMMY: (Sarcastic) Oh well that's great.

SPONGEBOB: What now Lincoln?

LINCOLN: Hang on. I got it. (He activates his laser watch and the laser burns a hole in the wall) There we go.

DANNY: Way to go buddy.

They ran through the hole but came face to face with more Syndicate Troops.

TIMMY: Let's get them guys!

They attacked the Troops. SpongeBob chopped 4 gremlins and 2 robots, Danny took out 3 robots and 1 gremlin, Timmy blasted 3 gremlins and 5 robots, Jimmy blasted a Popper, 2 gremlins and 3 robots, and Lincoln blasted 6 gremlins and 4 robots.

LINCOLN: (Kicks on of the robots heads) No Syndicate invades my town and gets away with it.

Then they hear footsteps behind them. They turn and see Lincoln's teacher Miss Johnson.

MISS JOHNSON: Lincoln, that was amazing.

LINCOLN: Oh hi Miss Johnson. (To the others) Guys, this is my teacher Miss Agnes Johnson.

TIMMY: Nice to meet you ma'am.

MISS JOHNSON: You to. (Sighs in depression) I can't believe Chandler would do this. Why I have a mind to put him in permanent detention.

LINCOLN: I agree. But don't worry. That's why me and my friends are here.

JIMMY: Right. We're gonna do whatever it take to save you're town.

MISS JOHNSON: I knew I could trust one of my star students.

SPONGEBOB: Come on. We gotta retirement house to get to.

MISS JOHNSON: Before you go, I need your help with something.

LINCOLN: (Thinks) Well it's a little out of our way… (Shrugs) But okay. As long as we have time to the Syndicate. What is it?

MISS JOHNSON: Before Mister Biggins took over, me and the other teachers were going over all student performances over the year. But when these monsters and robots came, it scared the teachers off. I managed to get away, but the others are still back in there probably held hostage. So boys I need you to find and rescue 5 of the teachers. And one of them is Principal Huggins.

SPONGEBOB: Can do Miss Johnson.

MISS JOHNSON: Thank you boys. When you rescued them all, come talk to me, and I'll open the gates so you can go.

LINCOLN: You heard her guys. Let's go!

They run into the school.

ROYAL WOOD ELEMENTARY

They begin to search the class rooms for the teachers.

JIMMY: You finished the school year?

LINCOLN: Yep. Today is first day of summer vacation.

TIMMY: (Dejected) Lucky. I still have 2 months left.

SPONGEBOB: That's not so bad.

TIMMY: Not if you have crazy teacher like Crocker.

DANNY: (To Lincoln) Well looks like you're summer got off to a bad start now Chandler is taking over Royal Woods

LINCOLN: Tell me about it Danny.

Then they hear screaming from one of the classrooms. They run down the hall, open on of the doors and they see Mrs. DiMartino surrounded by Syndicate Troops frightened. The boys had hearts in they're eyes.

LINCOLN, DANNY, TIMMY, JIMMY AND SPONGEBOB: Ba…Ba…Ba…Ba.

Then they snapped out of the funk and got serious again.

LINCOLN: Mrs. DiMartino!

MRS. DIMARTINO: (Scared) Lincoln, help!

LINCOLN: Hang on Mrs. D!

The heroes attacked the Troops. And when they finished, they help Mrs. DiMartino up.

SPONGEBOB: Well, you're safe now ma'am.

MRS. DIMARTINO: Thank you kids. And thank you Lincoln.

LINCOLN: (Chuckles, blushes) Uh…Sure. No problem.

DANNY: (Blushes) You…You better g. somewhere safe.

MRS. DIMARTINO: (Nods in agreement) Yes. I should. (Runs out) Thank you again boys.

LINCOLN, JIMMY, TIMMY, DANNY AND SPONGEBOB: (Like zombies) Anytime.

She ran off out of the school, then the heroes snapped out of it.

TIMMY: Man, she's smoking.

JIMMY: Yeah. It's like her figure is a powerful magnet.

LINCOLN: Well believe me when I say this, when you're taking a test with a teacher like her, do it somewhere where you can't see her unless you want to fail. I should know, my class had her for a substitute when Miss Johnson broke her leg riding a mechanical bull.

DANNY: Wow. Kind of like me, Tucker and the others guys when we see Paulina.

LINCOLN: Okay, let's get back to why we're here.

They hear the sound of someone trying to fight back.

VOICE: You can't keep a good fitness coach down!

LINCOLN: Coach Pacowski! Sound like he'll need back up.

TIMMY: To the gym!

They ran through the halls and saw Syndicate Robots and began to fight them. Jimmy blasted 2, Timmy blasted 6, SpongeBob chopped 3, Danny took out 5, and Lincoln blasted 9. When they finished they see the door to the gym is blocked.

LINCOLN: Coach?! Are you in there?!

COACH PACOWSKI: Loud!? Is that you?! Get me out of here!

LINCOLN: SpongeBob we could use a bubble bomb.

SPONGEBOB: (Doing the Technique) Coming right up!

He blew the bubble bomb and placed on the blockage. Then they backed away.

JIMMY: (Calls out to Coach Pacowski) Sir you may want to back away from the door!

Then the bomb blew and the blockage was destroyed. Then Pacowski came out of the gym.

COACH PACOWSKI: Thanks for the help boys.

LINCOLN: Anytime Coach Pacowski. We'll go save the rest of the teachers. You head out of here with the others.

COACH PACOWSKI: Will do. (Angry) Boy, Biggins is going to pay for this. If I see that little puny runt again, I'll make him do a million push-ups!

He ran out of the school and the 5 continued they're search.

DANNY: Two teachers down, 3 to go.

They run through the halls blasting every Syndicate Troop they see while looking through the rooms. Then they heard two people screaming. They ran into what looks a room for kindergarteners and they see the art teacher and Lisa's teacher Ms. Shrinivas surrounded by Syndicate gremlins.

MS. SHRINVAS: (Afraid) What are these things?!

ART TEACHER: (Afraid) I don't know. But they're horrifiying!

LINCOLN: We have to get those Syndicate gremlins away from those two.

JIMMY: I have an idea. (Walks up to a ventilation systems and pulls out a strange wrench) Right. (Punchs in numbers on the wrench) By using my Retro-Wrench, I can super power the vents. (Attaches the wrench to the system and turns the gears) Now let's fire it up and see what happens.

The ventilation was causing a strong suction in the room strong enough to grab the Troops. The Troops were gripping the floor trying not to get caught.

DANNY: Everybody hold on to something!

The suction finally captured the Troops and they got sucked into the vents. Then Jimmy turned the wrench again turning it off.

JIMMY: Whoa. I might have made that a little too powerful.

TIMMY: (Sarcastic) You think?

JIMMY: (Shrugs) Oh well. At least the teachers are safe now.

MS. SHRINVAS: (Walks up to the heroes) Thank you. (To Lincoln) Hey, your Lisa Loud's brother. Aren't you?

LINCOLN: Yes ma'am.

ART TEACHER: Well you couldn't have come at a better time.

SPONGEBOB: It was our pleasure. You to better get safe.

MS. SHRINVAS: Your right. We better find the other teachers.

ART TEACHER: Thanks again boys.

They left the room leaving the boys.

LINCOLN: All that's left is Principal Huggins. To the office!

They ran out of the room and ran to the principal's office. When they got there they see a metal door in the way.

SPONGEBOB: These bad guys must have set that up to keep us heroes out.

LINCOLN: Not for long! (Activates his laser watch and it burns the door until it was melted) That should do it.

He blew on the laser and they run inside the office seeing Principal Huggins on his desk surrounded by Syndicate Troops.

PRINCIPAL HUGGINS: (Throws books at the Troops) Get out of my office you monsters!

The Troops didn't cooperate. They see the heroes come in and got ready to fight.

DANNY: (Punches his fists) It looks like these guys are going to summer school for the rest of they're lives.

LINCOLN: (Shouts, readies his blaster) TAKE THIS EVIL DOERS!

They attacked the Troops. Danny took out 5 gremlins and 6 robots, SpongeBob chopped 4 robots and 2 gremlins, Jimmy blasted 6 gremlins and 3 robots, Timmy blasted 5 robots and 3 gremlin and Lincoln blasted 9 gremlins and 7 robots. After they took them out, Principal Huggins jumped off the desk and walked up to the heroes.

SPONGEBOB: (Cheers) Hooray. Royal Woods Elementary is saved.

JIMMY: Mission accomplished.

PRINCIPAL HUGGINS: Mr. Loud that was fantastic. Well done all of you.

LINCOLN: Anytime Principal Huggins. Mrs. Johnson told us what happened and we got the others to safety.

JIMMY: Also I should let you know there are more of those Troops in the vents. So you might want to get someone to get them out the police to take them away.

PRINCIPAL HUGGINS: Thank you for informing me of that. I will get someone to look into it.

LINCOLN: Anyway, we rescued the others. I suggest we head back to Mrs. Johnson.

PRINCIPAL HUGGINS: I agree. Let's go.

They all leave the school.

OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL

Mrs. Johnson and the other teachers waited for the heroes to come out with the Principal. And sure enough they have.

MRS. SHRINVAS: Principal Huggins!

MRS. DIMARTINO: Are you alright?

PRINCIPAL HUGGINS: Don't worry everyone. I'm alright. And the school is saved.

MRS. JOHNSON: Well done heroes. Lincoln, in your report card I will give you an A plus.

PRINCIPAL HUGGINS: And a special honor roll will be with it for saving the school.

LINCOLN: Thank you. Well, that's all the teachers Mrs. Johnson.

MRS. JOHNSON: Great job. Now for my part of the deal (Opens the gates allowing access to the next path) There you go boys. See you at the end of Summer Lincoln.

MRS. DIMARTINO: Good luck Lincoln and friends.

The heroes blush.

LINCOLN: (Shakes it off) Okay. Now back to getting to the retirement home.

The left the school ground and went back to what they had to do.

TIMMY: How much farther is it Lincoln?

LINCOLN: We should be getting close.

JIMMY: Is that it up ahead?

They see a sign reading Sunset Canyon Retirement home and a building up the path.

LINCOLN: Yep. This is it.

DANNY: Sunset Canyon Retirement.

SPONGEBOB: Come on. We're going in.

LINCOLN: We're coming Mom, Dad, and girls.

They run up the path and heads for the building.

 **There you have it. Pop-pop made his appearance and they saved Royal Woods Elementary. Now they made it to the Retirement home to find Lincoln's family. What will the Loud Family think of Lincoln fighting the Syndicate? What will Chandler do to collected energy at the Power Plant? And where will our heroes go next in Royal Woods? Find out next time.**


	11. Family Reunion, meeting and planning

**Hey everybody. I'm back with another Chapter of NU 2.0. Sorry it took so long. I've been busy with my other stories, I forgot about this. But it's finally time for another. This won't be that action packed. With that said lets see what our heroes will find.**

SUNSET CANYON RETIREMENT HOME

The heroes enter the building and look around and seems it looks empty.

SPONGEBOB: Doesn't look like anyone's here.

TIMMY: Mr. Jefferson said Lincoln's family was here.

LINCOLN: They must be. We better look around and find them.

Before they could, they were pulled into the dining room forcefully.

LINCOLN, DANNY, TIMMY, SPONGEBOB AND JIMMY: (Being pulled) Whoa!

After few seconds, the 5 heroes were strapped to chairs and a bright light was shining on them.

DANNY: Gees. What's with the light?

JIMMY: I have a feeling we're being interrogated.

TIMMY: But by who.

They see shadowy figures that look familiar to Lincoln.

MAN'S VOICE: He looks like Lincoln.

WOMAN'S VOICE: And sounds like him.

PUNK GIRLS VOICE: But how can we know that really is baby bro.

LINCOLN: (Confused) Baby bro? (Realizes) Wait. Mom, Dad, Girls?! (The light turns off revealing the figures were Lincoln's Family which causes him to smile with joy) GUYS! Oh man. You're okay!

LOLA LOUD: (Brings out her sash, Angry) We're not falling for that wannabe!

LENI LOUD: (Angry) Where's my sweet little brother Linky?!

LINCOLN: (Trying to convince) I am Lincoln.

LYNN LOUD JR: (Holding a bat) Oh you really expect us to believe that?!

LANA LOUD: You may look like him but we don't know if you really are you little gremlin freaks!

LINCOLN: (Groans, to the guys) This is what I have to deal with. A family of sisters who are always suspicious.

TIMMY: Wow. Harsh Linc.

SPONGEBOB: (Confused) They don't know you're really you?

LINCOLN: They think I'm probably a Syndicate Troop in disguise. (To his parents) Mom, Dad please tell them it's really me! Please?!

RITA LOUD: (Still not sure) Well…I don't really know.

LYNN LOUD SR: Yeah… How do we know we can trust you?

LISA LOUD: Or you're companions and the humongous cube of cheddar dairy products? (They all look at her in confusion, sigh) The big block of cheese.

SPONGEBOB: Um…I'm not cheese. I'm a sponge.

JIMMY: Hm. Maybe you guys can make an acceptation.

LORI LOUD: Like?

JIMMY: Like have him do something to make him prove he's really Lincoln Loud.

DANNY: And we can 100% guarantee you Louds that he really is Lincoln.

LUAN LOUD: (To her sisters) What do you girls think?

LUNA LOUD: Well I want to believe that is Lincoln.

LENI: Like me to.

LANA: Let's do it.

They all nod in agreement.

LORI: Okay. We're going to ask 9 question that only the Real Lincoln Loud knows. You answer them all correctly, you're really Lincoln.

LYNN JR: (Whacking her bat in her hand) But if answer them wrong, Lola and I will bash you and your friends.

The heroes gulped.

TIMMY: Oh this girl is dangerous.

LINCOLN: Okay. Hit me with the questions.

LORI: First question, what is the name of my boyfriend?

LINCOLN: Bobby Santiago.

LORI: Correct.

LENI: Where do I spend most of my time at the most?

LINCOLN: The mall.

LENI: (Surprised) It's like he reads my head.

They all rolled they're eyes.

DANNY: (Dumbfounded) Wow. You weren't kidding when you said she wasn't that bright.

LUNA: Next one. Who is my favorite musician?

LINCOLN: (Smiles) Easy. Mick Swagger!

LUNA: Yes.

LYNN JR: What's the name of Lincoln's best friend?

LINCOLN: (Sarcastic) Like I don't know that Lynniot! Clyde McBride!

LYNN JR: (In defeat) Dang it. I was for sure he was gonna get it wrong.

LUCY LOUD: What is my favorite T.V show?

LINCOLN: Vampires of Melancholia.

COSMO: (In blaster form) Gesundheit.

TIMMY: (Glares) Cosmo!

LUCY: Correct.

LANA: What are the names of our house pets?

LINCOLN: Charles, Cliff, Geo, and Walt!

LANA: Yes.

LOLA: 6 question right, 0 wrong. Only 3 more. What do I wish to be in the future?

LINCOLN: Duh! Miss America.

LOLA: (Smiles) Yes!

LISA: What do I not like on my PB and J sandwiches?

LINCOLN: The crust.

LISA: Correct.

LUAN: (Up in Lincoln's face, leers) Last question… How do you make a tissue dance?

The heroes except SpongeBob look at her with deadpan faces.

LINCOLN: Really?

DANNY: That's not a question.

JIMMY: You're just telling a joke.

LUAN: (Growls) Answer it!

LINCOLN, DANNY, JIMMY AND TIMMY: (Groans) You put a little boogie in it!

LUAN: (Laughs) Yes!

SPONGEBOB: (Laughing) I get it! Good one!

LUNA: (Smiles with joy) You got them all right! It is you!

THE GIRLS: (In joy) LINCOLN!

LILY LOUD: (Smiles with happiness) Winky!

They unstrap him and his friends from the chairs and hug Lincoln.

LENI: (With tears of joy streaming from her eyes) Oh Linky. I was so worried about you. (Strokes his hair) Oh.

LUNA: We all were worried baby bro.

LINCOLN: Sorry guys.

LILY: (Reaching for him) Winky!

LINCOLN: (Picks her up and hug her) Aw. I missed you Lily.

SPONGEBOB: Aw. Isn't that just precious?

LYNN JR: (In defeat) Dang it. I was ready to swing. (Raises her bat) Can I just beat him for the heck of it?

THE GIRLS: (Annoyed) No!

LYNN SR: Do that Lynn Jr and you're grounded.

LYNN JR: (Growls) Dang it.

He runs up to his parents and hugs them.

LYNN SR: Sorry about that son. We didn't know if you were telling the truth.

LINCOLN: That's okay Dad.

RITA: I'm just so glad you're okay sweetie. Where did you go anyway?

LANA: Yeah. We looked all over for you, but could find a single trace of you.

LISA: Not even on my tracker.

LUAN: Yeah. Lana told us that Charles told her that you told him to keep us safe and you went somewhere else.

LUNA: And we were about to go back out there looking for you bro.

LORI: But Pop-pop insisted he'd do it.

LUCY: Where did you go?

LINCOLN: I was traveling throughout different worlds fighting the Syndicate. And I had help… (Points at the others) From my 4 new friends.

The Louds look at the other 4 Nicktoons.

LENI: Oh. You made some new friends today.

LOLA: Who are these guys?

RITA: I've never seen them before.

LINCOLN: (Introduces each hero) Family, meet Jimmy Neutron, Timmy Turner, Danny Phantom, and SpongeBob SquarePants.

SPONGEBOB: Ahoy Loud Family.

LUNA: Hey there dudes.

LINCOLN: They're heroes from other worlds.

LISA: From Parallel worlds? That's just a theory.

JIMMY: Not from my point of view. I managed to test that theory and I happened to prove it correctly. And I did it with my latest invention. The UPM! The Universe Portal Machine. It's a devise that lets us travel to other worlds.

LISA: (Fascinated) You created such a device?

JIMMY: Yes I did. That's how I rounded up these guys.

LISA: Ingenious! A fellow genius. (Pulls out a plastic cup) May I ask for a stool sample?

JIMMY: (Gagged) Ew! No! Lisa is it? (To Lincoln) This on is Lisa right?

LINCOLN: Yes.

JIMMY: I may be a boy genius, but I don't have an I.Q like you. I especially don't ask for something people do in the bathroom.

LISA: Fine. Hairless ape 1, science 0.

LORI: (Looks over SpongeBob) But what's with this big block of cheese?

LINCOLN: He's not cheese, Lori. SpongeBob is a sponge from place called Bikini Bottom.

LUAN: Well that's some info we can ABSORB! (Laughing) Get it?

Everyone except SpongeBob and Lynn Sr groaned.

SPONGEBOB: (Laughing) Absorb! Because I'm a sponge.

RITA: (Surprised) Wow. He can talk?

LINCOLN: Yes he can mom. Where SpongeBob comes from all sea creatures can talk.

LUNA: Rockin.

LUCY: (Looks over Danny) I sense a very painful misery in you. Tell me. Are interested in spirits?

DANNY: (Creeped out) Uh….Sure kid. (To Lincoln) So this is Lucy, the creepy one?

LINCOLN: Yeah. She was always like that even when she was born and she has a liking for Vampires, poetry, and more specifically ghosts.

DANNY: Oh boy.

LENI: Whats the matter Donnie?

DANNY: (Corrects her) It's Danny. And the problem is this is gonna be weird for me when I'm around her.

LORI: Why?

DANNY: Because I'm half ghost.

LISA: Half apparition?

LUCY: (Smiles) Wicked.

Then Cosmo, Wanda and Poof appeared.

WANDA: I'm sorry to interrupt this reunion and meeting, but shouldn't we get back to what we're here for?

The Louds jumped at the appearance of Timmy's Fairy God Parent and God Brother. Lola however had her eyes widen in excitement.

LOLA: (Giddying) OH MY GOSH! FARIES! EEEEEEEEEEEEH!

LINCOLN: Not really Lola. They're Timmy's reality bending computer programs.

LOLA: (In confusion) Huh?! (Head drops in despair) What a disappointment.

TIMMY: Yeah sorry kid.

COSMO: (Scared) What's going on!? Where are we?! Who's there?! (Looks at Lily) Oh look! A baby!

LILY: (Giggles) Poo-poo.

Then Poof flies up to her as Lily tries reaching for him. Then Poof shakes his rattle thus turning Lily's head into a block. That made both of them giggle.

POOF: Poof. Poof.

LILY: Goo. Goo.

WANDA: (Smiles) Aw. Poof's made a new friend. How cute.

RITA: (A little weirded out) Yes it is. Um…Can you please turn my baby's head back?

WANDA: Oh sure thing.

Lily's head turned back to normal, causing her to giggle.

TIMMY: Sorry Mrs. Loud. Poof still has a lot to learn.

DANNY: She's right though. We need to get back to why we're here.

LINCOLN: Yeah. We have to stop Chandler.

THE GIRLS: Chandler?!

LANA: Isn't he that jerky kid at school?

LORI: The same kid who tricked you into making me give you money for that birthday party of his and do free stuff for you two?

LINCOLN: Yep.

RITA: Lincoln, I think we should let the police handle him.

JIMMY: (Types on his watch) I don't think that would helpful Mrs. Loud. According to readings on the Royal Woods protection scanner there are absolutely no emergency services anywhere within radar. So I'm afraid the police men are out of the question. Now that the Syndicate has taken control of the town…

SPONGEBOB: We're you're only hope.

LINCOLN: They're right mom. It's up to us.

RITA: but it's too dangerous, plus your 11.

LOLA: Yeah. Have you seen those green gross monsters?

LANA: And the big scary robots?

LUCY: And those machines that spit those orange lights?

LINCOLN: Well I'm sorry guys but I have to. These guys, they need my.

TIMMY: And hey I'm 10 and I'm fighting them.

LINCOLN: See Timmy agrees with me.

LYNN JR: (Starts mocking him) Oh please. What can you do about it Stinkoln? You're not even tough like me. Maybe this big headed nerd should have picked me instead of dork like you.

JIMMY: (Felt insulted) Now I see why you don't like her.

DANNY: Hey we'll have you know he's been doing a great job saving our worlds.

SPONGEBOB: Sure. He helped save Amity Park and Bikini Bottom.

LINCOLN: Yeah Lynniot. I took out lots of Syndicate Troops. (Leers at her) Besides how many did you fight?

They all look at her as she was lost for words.

TIMMY: (Answers for her) Pass!

The heroes laugh at her as she got angry.

LINCOLN: And beside, this is something that needs thinking and strategy, and you can't even do any of that. You're only tactics are good luck rituals, which by the way are completely stupid, the disgusting Dutch ovens…

LYNN JR: Hey they're healthy for you.

JIMMY: Actually they're not.

That made her growl at him but he wasn't petrified.

LINCOLN: And you're not a good sport. When either someone else you work with does the work, you take the prize for yourself while the person who did most of it gets nothing in return but annoyance and dejection.

LISA: He makes a compelling case there Lynn.

LINCOLN: In short I'm a noble warrior that has half of the idea of what I'm doing. You are an impulsive braindead annoyance, a reckless rough-house and nothing more.

TIMMY: Burn!

LYNN SR: Now Lincoln. Please be nice to your sister. I know she can be really annoying and rough on you.

LORI: Literally all the time.

LYNN SR: And sure some of that stuff about her is true…

LYNN JR: (Insulted) WHAT?! DAD?!

LYNN SR: But she's family.

LINCOLN: Sorry dad. But anyway this is still something I have to do.

LUNA: Are you sure baby bro?

LINCOLN: Is my hair white?

THE GIRLS: Uh….

JIMMY, TIMMY, DANNY AND SPONGEBOB: It's rhetorical.

LINCOLN: Thank you. I gotta if we're gonna stop the Syndicate and from them draining power from each world for they're device.

LISA: And what device pray tell is this Syndicate creating?

LINCOLN: A Doomsday Machine.

THE LOUD'S EXCEPT LENI: (Eyes widen in shock) A DOOMSDAY MACHINE?!

LENI: I thought today was Thursday.

JIMMY: (Face palm) No. A Doomsday weapon is something that will destroy everything and everyone.

LINCOLN: And if they use it, then it's over for all of us. So I have to help them defeat the Syndicate.

LYNN SR AND RITA: (Still not sure) Well….

COSMO: Hey Timmy. There's somethings green, made of metal, and tank with one eye.

TIMMY: Cosmo, now is not the time for games.

COSMO: Actually I was gonna say we have uninvited guests.

LUCY: Uninvited guests?

LOLA: What is he talk…

Then the wall blew up and Syndicate Troops came out of the smoke. It made the girls scream in terror.

DANNY: Looks like these guys want more. (Ready for fighting) Let's give them what they want!

LINCOLN: (Readies his blaster) You read mind Danny. (To his family) You guys stay back. We'll take care of these Troops.

TIMMY: (See the Robotic guy) And look.

LINCOLN: That guy again?!

The Robotic guy was making more Syndicate Troops appear.

LYNN SR: (Freaking out) THIS IS INSANE!

DANNY: Just stay back Louds. We'll take care of them.

SPONGEBOB: And him!

LINCOLN: Get em' boys!

LINCOLN, JIMMY, TIMMY, DANNY AND SPONGEBOB: (Charging) RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

They attacked the troops while the Louds watch the heroes fight them. And from what they saw, they were impressed on how well Lincoln was fighting them.

LANA: Wow. Look at Lincoln go.

LUCY: Wicked.

LENI: (Cheering) GO LINKY!

LYNN: (Rolls her eyes) Oh please. I can do that better than him.

LOLA: (Sarcastic) Sure you can.

Timmy blasted 4 Gremlins and 3 robots, Danny took out 3 Gremlins and 5 robots, Jimmy blasted 5 Gremlins and 6 robots, SpongeBob chopped 6 Gremlins and 2 robots, and Lincoln blasted 7 Gremlins and 8 robots. But the robotic guy was making more troops appear. While Timmy and SpongeBob took care of them, Lincoln, Jimmy and Danny were fighting the guy.

DANNY: (While punching him) Stop making more troops come!

JIMMY: (While blasting at him) We've seen you twice!

LINCOLN: (Pulls out his yo-yo) CLEAR!

DANNY: (Gets out of the way) Whoa!

Lincoln twirls his yo-yo and wraps the guy up and pulls it making him fall on his back. Then Lincoln put his foot on him to keep the guy from struggling. The others surrounded him.

LINCOLN: (Glares at him) Where is Chandler getting energy from, and how is he getting it?!

The guy didn't answer and he disappeared.

LINCOLN, DANNY, JIMMY, TIMMY AND SPONGEBOB: (Annoyed) Dang it!

SPONGEBOB: He's gone!

DANNY: I'm sure we'll run into him again.

Lincoln: Yeah.

Then the Loud's came up to them.

RITA: (Smiles) Sweetie that was amazing!

LYNN SR: Yeah sport! I never seen you do that before.

LORI: I'm literally impressed right now.

LENI: Yeah Linky. (Hugs him) You were amazing.

She kissed his cheek.

LUNA: (British accent) Jolly good luv.

LUAN: My mind a blown!

LYNN JR: Eh…You were off. (Got slapped by Lori and Luna and received glares from the boys) Ow! But that was awesome.

LUCY: If I could show other emotions, I would show how surprised and proud I am.

LANA: You were awesome big bro!

LOLA: Try Spectacular.

LISA: An excellent job in defeating those troops.

LILY: Poo-poo.

LINCOLN: Thanks guys. But I also had help from my friends here.

LORI: I guess you can be a hero.

SPONGEBOB: So you see? We need him Mr. and Mrs. Loud.

RITA: Well…Alright.

LINCOLN: (Hugs her) Thanks mom.

RITA: But as long as you stay safe Lincoln. I don't want you to die in another world.

DANNY: Don't worry Mrs. Loud. He and these guys are in good hands.

JIMMY: Well clearly I can take care of myself.

LOLA: Lincoln, you and your friends have to stop Chandler from taking over.

LINCOLN: We will. And right now our priority is to stop him from draining energy for the Syndicates Doomsday Machine.

Then coming through the walls was Pop-pop.

ALBERT: (Looks around and sees wounded troops and destroyed robots) Wow. Looks like you all started a party without me.

LINCOLN AND THE GIRLS: (Happy) Pop-pop!

RITA: (Sighs in relief) Thank goodness you're okay dad.

ALBERT: Hey now. I wasn't born yesterday.

SPONGEBOB: Okay. Now that these things are down, we have to figure out how to stop Chandler.

DANNY: He's right you guys.

LINCOLN: And that's what we're gonna do now. As we all know, Chandler has taken over the entire town. He's obviously draining energy at the nuclear power plant, but what we don't know is how. We have to stop him before he has enough for Syndicates Doomsday Machine. (To Lisa) Lisa, do you happen to have any leads on Syndicate activity?

LISA: As a matter of fact Male Sibling Unit, I do. Chandler has set up Harvesters to cut down trees and drain H2O from the lake in the park.

DANNY: (Eyes widen) Oh boy. I'm glad Sam's not here to hear that.

JIMMY: Of course! Those trees and water hold tons resources capable of holding energy. And with that combined with nuclear power, which will give them fuel for their Doomsday Machine. (Runs some tests on his watch) According to my forecasting calculation, with the trees down and water completely drained from the lake, the pollution in the atmosphere around Royal Woods will be able to expand the power for the device.

LISA: My thought exactly.

LUCY: Groan. What does all that mean?

LINCOLN: It means they can make the Doomsday Machine 10 times more powerful.

LANA: Chandler can't do that. The fishmen's live in the lake!

COSMO: (Frightened) FISHMAN?! WHERE!

TIMMY: Chill Cosmo.

LUAN: Well I think something Fishy will happen when the lake is gone! (Laughing) Get it?

Everyone except SpongeBob, Albert and Lynn Sr groans.

ALBERT: I saw a few Tree Cutters heading there when I was on my way. I say you boys should deal with them first, then take care of the water pump afterwards.

LINCOLN: Then we need a way to get into the power plate and shut down Chandler's operation. Once we do that, we go after him.

LENI: (Worried) Are you sure you want to do this Linky. I'm afraid you'll get hurt.

LUNA: Yeah bro. Or worse get killed.

LINCOLN: Don't worry guys. I've been to two worlds and they're already saved. Besides, Chandler is a bully, a snob, and jerk. He's had this coming for a whole year. You guys helped me from bullies, now I think it's time returned the favor.

LOLA: He's actually right guys.

LORI: I say he should. That twerp owes me big time.

LINCOLN: Oh don't you worry Lori. I'll give him a big punch in the face from you.

LYNN: Oh and give him a black eye from me.

ALBERT: Well you boys better get a move on. Half the trees in the park are probably down by now.

SPONGEBOB: Don't worry Albert. We'll stop those Tree Cutters.

LINCOLN: (To the team) Okay guys. Time to put Operation destroy those Tree Cutter and the Water Pump, break into Chandler's fortress, stop him from draining energy, And also think of a shorter name for this operation into action.

The parents hug him and he hugs them back.

LYNN SR: (Pats his back) Go get him son.

RITA: Stay safe sweetie.

She kissed his forehead.

LINCOLN: Don't worry mom. We'll stop him. (To the others) Let's go guys.

Lincoln and team ran out of the building as the family watched them set off.

THE GIRLS: Good luck Lincoln/bro/Linky.

LILY: Winky.

 **There you have it. The rest of the Louds are okay. The parents understand why Lincoln has to help them and now they have to save the park. What will they do to stop them? And will they save the trees? Find out next time.**


	12. Royal Woods Park

**Well I know you've been waiting for a long time. but here it is. I know you've all been waiting for this but honestly when it comes to making up new stuff that's not from the game, it's difficult to think of how it should be like. Let me know if you ever been like that. I like to thank you all for being patient for this, now I can say the wait for this I now over. In this, the heroes have to save Royal Woods Park. How will they do it? Let's find out.**

THE PARK

The 5 heroes arrived at the park, which looked normal, but was still in danger.

LINCOLN: Here was are. Royal Woods Park. The perfect place for a nice family picnic.

SPONGEBOB: It's so pretty.

TIMMY: We need to stop the Syndicate from cutting down those trees and pumping all the water from the lake.

DANNY: You've got a plan Lincoln?

LINCOLN: Hey, they don't call me the Man with a Plan for nothing. We need to take out the Tree Cutters before we can destroy the Water Pump at the lake. Here's what we do about the Tree Cutters. SpongeBob, the water fountains here go way over the drain and splash onto the ground. We make a big enough puddle of water for you to absorb the water and spray onto the blades.

SPONGEBOB: Aye aye Lincoln.

LINCOLN: Timmy, you're Snowball blaster should be able freeze them.

TIMMY: Got it.

LINCOLN: Then I'll melt the ice with my laser and that…

JIMMY: (Gets the idea) Will make the blades rusty enough to destroy. I can blast them off with my Neutron Flare.

LINCOLN: That's about it. Once the blades are down, we close in for the kill.

DANNY: Seems we have ourselves a plan. (Looks through the fence) Looks like there are 5 Tree Cutters in there. If we stick to Lincoln's plan we might be able to stop them.

LINCOLN: Okay guys. Let's get to it. The sooner we take them out, the sooner we can get into Chandlers lair. Time for some landscaping!

He and Timmy high five and the heroes run into the park. When they entered, they came across Syndicate Troops.

JIMMY: We got company.

DANNY: Sorry guys. The groundskeepers hate the way you keep the place!

They attacked the troops. Jimmy blasted 5 Gremlins and 3 robots, Timmy blasted 3 Gremlins and 4 robots, Danny took out 4 Gremlins and 2 robots, SpongeBob chopped 4 Gremlins and 3 robots, and Lincoln blasted 7 Gremlins and 6 robots.

LINCOLN: Looks like that robot guy informed Chandler that we're trying to stop him.

DANNY: And that's gonna give us more problems.

JIMMY: At least he'll be giving us a challenge.

LINCOLN: I could use a challenge right now.

TIMMY: Ditto.

SPONGEBOB: (Sees a big rock blocking the path) Uh guys. There's a big rock in the way!

JIMMY: (Pulls out his Shrink Ray) I've got this SpongeBob. (Shrinks the rock) There we go.

DANNY: (Picks it up) Small and sized.

He tossed it to the side and the 5 press on. As they did, they come across one of the Tree Cutters.

SPONGEBOB: There's one cutter in position.

LINCOLN: Okay guys. Time to start my plan. (Runs up to a fountain and runs it creating a huge puddle of water) Go for it SpongeBob!

SpongeBob walks into it and absorbs the water. When the cutter noticed them it tried to slice them.

TIMMY: DUCK!

They all ducked down and dodged the blade. Then SpongeBob spat at the blades.

DANNY: You got him! Timmy your up!

Timmy was in his parka and fired a snowball at the blades freezing them. When the troop inside the cutter saw it, it tried to shake the ice off.

LINCOLN: What's the matter? You want the ice off? (Grins) Here. (Activates his laser) Let me help you with that!

He fires the laser and melts the ice. As it melted, it caused the blades to rust.

JIMMY: (Readies his Neutron Flare) FIRE IN THE HOLE!

He fires the flare and it destroyed the blades.

LINCOLN: (Cheered) YES! It worked!

SPONGEBOB: Hooray!

DANNY: (Fists glow) Now we bash it?

LINCOLN: Go bananas!

DANNY: (Punches it) RA!

SPONGEBOB: (Chops it) HIYA!

TIMMY: (Blasts it) HA!

JIMMY: (Blasts it) HMP!

LINCOLN: (Blast it) YA!

With that final blow, it knocked out the troop in the cutter and the machine blew up.

TIMMY: 1 down.

WANDA: 4 to go!

LINCOLN: Great job guys!

JIMMY: Let's keep going. We still have more to take care of.

They ran off to find the next ones.

DANNY: So what's your story with that Chandler dude?

LINCOLN: Well he thinks he's the coolest kid in school. Thinks he's better than everyone else. Especially me. But in real life, he's nothing but a big fat jerk. And that's with an F, not a P, H. Like you heard from Lori, he tried to trick me into getting free stuff from her at my favorite arcade Gus's Games and Grub. The only reason I did that was because me and my best friend Clyde wanted to go to his birthday party.

TIMMY: Did you?

LINCOLN: Well yeah. But you see, Lori was working there to buy a dress for her school dance.

SPONGEBOB: Well didn't you do any other nice stuff for Chandler?

LINCOLN: Yes I did. I let him borrow a pencil in math class, and held the bathroom door open for him.

JIMMY: Wow. And what happened with Lori and what made you forget about Chandler?

LINCOLN: She got a punishment for it and had to work during the dance. So I had to do what a brother would do. I took Lori's place at the arcade. But Chandler got angry that I took the money back. So ever since then he's been trying to get on everybody's nerves.

SPONGEBOB: By making everyone trying to listen to his orders?

LINCOLN: Yep. And since nobody listens to him, he's become a bully.

JIMMY: Now look at him. He's teamed up with Calamitous in order to gain power.

DANNY: Now he's taken over Royal Woods.

LINCOLN: Well not for long.

They see a gate but it was shut. And the switch to it was on the other side.

DANNY: I got this. I'm going ghost!

He turns invisible and the boys waited for something to happen. Then Danny reappears on the other side and throws the switch opening the gate. Then the heroes proceed buy jumping over rocks across the river. As they were, Syndicate Troops appeared. Timmy blasted 3 Gremlins and 4 Robots, Danny took down a Plankton Popper, 2 Gremlins and 5 Robots, Jimmy blasted 5 Gremlins and 4 robots, SpongeBob Chopped 4 Gremlins and 2 robots, and Lincoln blasted a Plankton Popper, 7 Gremlins and 6 robots.

SPONGEBOB: (Admires the river) Gee, I wish I had time to admire this and skip stones.

JIMMY: There's no time for that now SpongeBob. We have a Tree Cutters to destroy.

TIMMY: (Spots two) Speaking of Tree Cutters, there are some.

DANNY: (Runs up to the fountain) Guys, get ready!

TIMMY: You're up SpongeBob!

SPONGEBOB: Ay ay Timmy! (Absorbs the water and runs up to the cutters, gurgling) Excuse me? (The cutters turn to him) Oh you're blade are so filthy. Let me cleans those for you.

He spat water at the blades. Then Timmy froze the blades, Lincoln melted them making the blade rust, and Jimmy fired his flare destroying them.

LINCOLN: Blades are down guys! Now blam them!

Danny and SpongeBob punched and chopped one of the Tree Cutters, while Lincoln, Timmy and Jimmy blasted the other. When the Tree Cutter took enough damage, they blew up. Then the next gate leading further into the woods.

DANNY: 3 Tree Cutters down, 2 to go. Then we can go take on the Water Pump.

They continue on to fight for the park. They find the drawbridge is up

SPONGEBOB: Tartar Sauce! The bridge is up.

TIMMY: We're not blind SpongeBob. We can see.

WANDA: Timmy be nice.

JIMMY: Where's the valve that operates it?

They see the valve was on the other side.

LINCOLN: (Pulls out his yo-yo) I got it! (Grapples it onto a branch and swings) WOO HOO! (Grabs the valve and swings back) Okay Jimmy. Let's get this valve installed and get to the next area.

JIMMY: (Pulls out his Retro-Wrench) Coming right up. (Attaches the valve) Okay. Turner?

TIMMY: (In his Cleft outfit) Cleft to the rescue.

He uses his robotic arm in his chin to turn the valve and it lowered the bridge. Then the heroes run across it and them something came out of the sky. Some sort of pod crashed in front of them. Then it lit up and a hologram of Chandler appeared. Lincoln got angry seeing him.

LINCOLN: (Glares) Chandler Biggins!

CHANDLER: (Grins) Larry!

LINCOLN: It's Lincoln! Why are cutting down the trees and draining the water?

CHANDLER: I want all the resources in the park in order to help power up the Doomsday Machine. Once I do, I'll be the richest kid in the entire universe!

LINCOLN: We don't care how famous you Think you are. We're going stop you and Syndicate!

CHANDLER: Perhaps you didn't hear Vlad. He and Plankton told us you're behind us losing our supply of energy. So now, we're going to kick it up a notch. So don't bother trying to stop us.

He ended the transmission and the pod blew up.

SPONGEBOB: Chandler's last name is Biggins?

LINCOLN: (Grunts) I really hate that kid.

DANNY: (Confused) Larry?

LINCOLN: He thinks it's funny to make fun of everyone's names. But once I'm through with him, my sisters and I are gonna make him sorry he tried to destroy us!

JIMMY: We're all gonna make him and the Syndicate very sorry they stepped into our territory.

SPONGEBOB: I would do anything to protect my friends and all of Bikini Bottom.

LINCOLN: Let's keep going. The sooner we stop that snob, the better.

They continue on but see a pile of rocks blocking the bath.

DANNY: Uh…SpongeBob, we might need some bubble power.

SPONGEBOB: (Pulls out his bubble wand) One Bubble Bomb coming up!

He blew into the wand making a Bubble Bomb, placed it on the pile. The 5 back away as the bomb blew up. Then they press on ahead and find the last 2 Tree Cutters. Jimmy ran up to the fountain and ran it. Then they did what they done with the last 3. Once they did the destroyed the last cutters.

WANDA: Yay! We saved all the trees.

COSMO: Yay! Lovely green.

JIMMY: Now all that's left is the water pump. We destroy that and we can find our way to Chandler's lair.

TIMMY: (Sees a giant wall in the way) Well looks like that's the way to go. But there's a giant wall in the way.

LINCOLN: (Looks at the scanner on his laser watch) Yeah. Not even my lasers gonna burn through. That wall is made of strong titanium alloy.

DANNY: (Noticed one of the cutters was still operational, got an idea) I think I can help with that.

He runs to the cutter and overshadows it. Then he moves it over to the wall, uses the arm to bust a hole.

SPONGEBOB: (Happy) Alright Danny!

They run through the hole and find the Water Pump.

DANNY: There it is!

SPONGEBOB: This must be the evil Water Pump sucking pure clean water from the lake! The vile monster!

JIMMY: We can't damage it while it's sucking up the water. And our weapons will give it minimal damage.

LINCOLN: Luckily I have another plan. Timmy, freeze the water, And Danny keep overshadowing that machine. Should be enough to give it bigger damage.

DANNY: Okay! Let's do it!

Syndicate Troops appeared as they ran into action. Jimmy, Lincoln and SpongeBob fought the Troops. Timmy and Danny ran towards the pump to go through Lincoln's plan. Timmy froze the lake and the pump only sucked in ice. Then I turned to face the heroes and saw Danny in the Tree Cutter and he punched it. As he did, water burst from the pipes, but it didn't last long as the pipes were detached from the pump and new ones plugged into it.

TIMMY: Uh…Lincoln! IT HAS MORE PIPES!

LINCOLN: (While fighting 4 Robots) Well destroy them! Me, SpongeBob and Jimmy have our hands full!

They followed Lincoln's orders and did what they had to do again 2 time. When they got down to the last pipes, the Water Pump was beginning to spazz out.

DANNY: (Get out of the cutter) Water Pump is down!

SPONGEBOB: (Runs over with Jimmy and Lincoln) Hooray! (Chants) WATER! WATER! WATER!

LINCOLN: Way to go team. We saved the park.

DANNY: (Smiles) Sam would be happy we did.

WANDA: (Joyful) Oh…I'm proud of you all.

TIMMY: Thank's Wanda.

POOF: Poof!

Then when the Water Pump blew up and released all the water, the damaged pipe was launched away and crashed through a wall which lead to the Royal Woods nuclear power plant.

JIMMY: Looks like our next way to go is there.

LINCOLN: (Confident) We're coming your way to stop your plan Chandler. So you better watch your back!

They ran straight for the power plant to stop Chandler's operation.

 **There you have it. They saved the park and are now off to the Royal Woods nuclear power plant. What does Chandler have in store for them? How will they shut down his operation? And When will Chandler learn how to say Lincoln's name? Find out next time.**


	13. Nuclear Power Plant

**It's finally that time again folks. Time for the next chapter of Nicktoons Unite 2.0! What are the guys gonna do to stop Chandler? Let's find** **out.**

* * *

Nuclear Power Plant

The 5 arrive inside the plant and find remains of trees that were cut down and entering machinery being turned in nuclear power sources.

SPONGEBOB: Oh the poor, poor trees. We need to save them from becoming a battery for the Syndicates Doomsday Machine.

TIMMY: Chandler's gotta have an overload system on these machines.

JIMMY: You're actually right for once Turner. There is a way.

DANNY: Lincoln can use his laser to overheat the machines allowing them to explode.

LINCOLN: (Looks at the floor and sees 3 wires) From the looks of it. I say there are three machines we need to destroy in order to stop them from collecting resources from these trees and the water they've already collected.

SPONGEBOB: Let's go break some machines.

They run into the factory while confronted by Syndicate Troops. SpongeBob chopped a Plankton Popper and 5 Gremlins, Jimmy and Timmy blasted 4 Gremlins and 2 robots, Danny knocked out 3 Gremlins and 2 Plankton Poppers and Lincoln blasted 6 Gremlins and 3 robots.

LINCOLN: And the Environmental Destruction Agency is here to pin us.

DANNY: Environmental Destruction Agency… (Chuckles) Nice one.

They went on as the Troops were down.

TIMMY: Now hold on. If Chandler's dad works here, why isn't he punishing him for taking control of the plant?

LINCOLN: He probably fooled his parents into thinking they won a luxury cruise for two for the entire week.

DANNY: Or maybe he locked them away so they don't stop him.

SPONGEBOB: Or maybe they're at an ice cream shop.

They look at SpongeBob with awkward faces.

LINCOLN: Yeah, SpongeBob I don't think Chandler's parents would be fooled go to an ice cream shop during a life threatening crisis and something that involves his father's job.

TIMMY: Agreed. My parents would do that because they're idiots. I doubt Chandler's are.

JIMMY: Let's not worry about Chandler's parents right now guys. I'm sure the police will find them and discuss what he's been doing.

LINCOLN: Yeah. You're right Jimmy. Come on!

As the heroes ran down a hall they come across one of the machines. However there was a gate in the way and the switch was on the other side.

TIMMY: Danny, this ones…(Turns and finds he's not there)…where'd he go?

DANNY: (On the other side) You were say kid?

He opens the gate allowing the others in.

TIMMY: Show off.

The run up the machine and find it needs heat to open the access port.

LINCOLN: Jimmy, your Flare will be a good help now.

JIMMY: Consider it done Lincoln!

He fires his Flare and ignited a flame opening the access port.

LINCOLN: (Activates his laser) Okay. This machine is toast!

He fires directly into the port causing the machine to overheat, then I blew up.

SPONGEBOB: (Takes a big whiff, sighs in delight) You smell that guys? It smells like…(Macho voice) Victory.

LINCOLN: Don't go celebrating just yet SpongeBob.

DANNY: We still have 2 more to find then go after Chandler.

SPONGEBOB: I know. But you should be glad we're making progress.

JIMMY: That we're glad about. But we need more. Let's move team.

The on ahead to find the next machine. As they ran though the building, they were faced with more Syndicate Troops and even some ghosts.

DANNY: Looks like Vlad left Chandler some ghosts.

TIMMY: I hope you still have your thermos with you.

DANNY: I always carry it around with me dude.

They attacked the troops. Jimmy blasted 5 Gremlins, 2 ghosts and 3 Robots. Danny took out 3 Gremlins, 4 ghosts, a Plankton Popper and 3 Robots. Timmy and SpongeBob battled 2 Ghosts and 4 robots. And Lincoln blasted 4 ghosts, another Plankton Popper and 7 Gremlins. After they were down, Danny took out the Fenton Thermos and sucked the ghosts into it.

LINCOLN: I gotta get me one of those.

DANNY: I can tell.

SPONGEBOB: We have a journey to complete. ONWARD!

As they ran into another room they heard a voice call out.

BOY'S VOICE: Lincoln!? Is that you?!

They look and see Lincoln's friend Clyde on an exercise bike running machinery.

LINCOLN: Clyde?! What happened to you?

CLYDE MCBRIDE: Chandler captured me and the others. He's making us work the machinery and we're trapped doing it. I can't get off this thing because I'm surrounded by an electrified floor! This bike is what's keeping the door the next room shut.

LINCOLN: Hang on buddy! We'll get you out of that!

WANDA: Now how do free him?

POOF: (Points at something) Poof. Poof.

COSMO: What is it Poof?

They see a pile of rubble on the ground and they can tell something is underneath it.

JIMMY: Hmm. SpongeBob?

SPONGEBOB: (Pulls out his bubble wand) Way ahead of you.

He blows a Bubble Bomb and places it on the pile. Then it blew up revealing a lever.

CLYDE: (Saw the whole thing) How did he do that?

Lincoln and Danny pulled the lever and it turned the electrified floor off and released Clyde.

TIMMY: That did it.

Clyde gets off the bike and runs up to them.

CLYDE: Phew. Thanks Lincoln.

LINCOLN: Anytime pal. (To the others) Guy's this my best friend Clyde McBride. Clyde, this is Jimmy, Timmy, Danny and SpongeBob.

JIMMY: (Shakes Clyde's hand) How you doing Clyde?

CLYDE: Never better. Thanks for saving me.

LINCOLN: What happened Clyde? Tell us everything?

CLYDE: When Chandler took over the town, it was complete mayhem. I was gonna come to your house but that was when the invasion started. So I went to Rusty's house to hide. Zach, Liam and Stella were there to. Then these robots grabbed us, brought us here and forced us to work. And I also heard him say something about a Doomsday Machine.

DANNY: Yeah. He teamed up with other villains from our worlds and they're building one right now.

TIMMY: We already saved two. We're saving your world next.

LINCOLN: And right now, we're shutting Chandlers operation down. Once we do, we're going after him.

CLYDE: We'll you're not gonna get there easily. The way to him needs five key cards. I have one of them. The rest are with the others. Rescue them and we'll help you guys open the door from the central control room. Liam is in the next room.

LINCOLN: Okay Clyde. Head for the control and watch out for more Syndicate Troops.

CLYDE: Go get em Lincoln.

He ran out of the room leaving the others.

JIMMY: Let's also not forget we have to find and destroy those last 2 machines.

SPONGEBOB: Maybe the next few rooms will lead us to one.

WANDA: I hope.

LINCOLN: Let's roll boys.

They continue on to find Lincoln's other friends. Along the way, they come across more Troops and ghosts. Danny took out 5 ghosts, and 4 Gremlins, Timmy Blasted 3 Gremlins and 4 Robots, SpongeBob chopped a Plankton Popper and 3 Gremlins, Jimmy blasted 4 Gremlins and 5 robots, and Lincoln blast 2 Plankton Poppers, 6 Gremlins and 3 Robots and 4 ghosts. Danny sucked the ghosts into the thermos and they pressed on.

TIMMY: Next room coming up.

They let themselves in and find Liam trapped just like Clyde was.

LIAM: Lincoln! Hot diggity dang. About time. Mind helpin me!

LINCOLN: Hang on Liam!

DANNY: Well we make have more work in order to free him.

They see the rubble under glass and there was a button to raise it. But there was a robot there.

SPONGEBOB: (In his Heroic voice) This looks like a job for Doodle-Bob.

He throws the paper airplane by the button and it unfolds into Doodle-Bob and he attracted the robot onto the button. Then SpongeBob blew a Bubble Bomb on the pile.

LINCOLN: (To the others) This sponge is full of surprises.

DANNY: I know. How does he do it?

JIMMY: Even I don't know how he does it.

SPONGEBOB: (Backs away) Fire in the hole!

The bomb blew up and revealed the switch to Liam's bikes.

TIMMY: (Pulls the switch) Okay dude. You're free.

The electrified floor turned off and Liam was free.

LIAM: (Sighs in relief) Hot dang. Thanks a ton fellas.

SPONGEBOB: Don't mention it.

LINCOLN: Liam, Chandler left a keycard with you?

LIAM: (Shows it) Yep. That bildrat left it with me when he trapped me in here. When I get my hands on that varmint, I'm gonna…

LINCOLN: Don't worry Liam. We'll take care of Chandler. Head for the control room and meet up with Clyde. Me and the guys will go save Zach, Rusty and Stella.

LIAM: YEE HAA! Go teach that varmint a thing or two.

He runs off to the control room.

DANNY: Don't worry kid. Chandler will get what's coming to him.

TIMMY: Okay. So that's two friends saved and still one machine destroyed.

COSMO: Does that mean it's time for pie?!

WANDA: (Annoyed) Yes. We have a put a sock in it pie!

COSMO: (Excited) Oh! I love chocolate cream!

LINCOLN: (Face-palms) If we did have that, I'd be glad my sisters weren't around to hear that.

JIMMY: Chocoholics?

LINCOLN: Yep.

TIMMY: Let's go!

They continue on and find the next machine in the next room.

SPONGEBOB: Another machine. But the gate is down and the switch to it is…(Looks around, finds it high on the wall) Up on the wall.

LINCOLN: (Pulls out his yo-yo) I got it!

He tossed the yo-yo on to the switch and pulled it raising the gate.

TIMMY: Now to take care of that machine. Go for it guys!

LINCOLN: Ready Jimmy?

JIMMY: (Readies his Neutron Flare) Lincoln, I'm always ready.

He fires the flare on to the machine opening the access port.

LINCOLN: Destroy machine number 2? Don't mind if I do!

He fires his laser into the port overheating the machine causing it to explode.

DANNY: Boom goes the dynamite.

JIMMY: Now that's 2 friends saved and 2 machines destroyed.

SPONGEBOB: Which mean we only need to save 3 more friends and find that last machine.

VOICE: (In agony) AH! Somebody help us out of here!

LINCOLN: (Recognizes that voice) That's Rusty! HANG ON RUSTY! WE'RE COMING!

They ran into the next room and find Rusty and Zach trapped on a bike. They also notice the room was crawling with Syndicate Troops.

RUSTY: (Noticed them) Lincoln!

ZACH: Man are glad to see you! Can you guys help us out here?!

TIMMY: Hang on dudes!

They fight the Troops. Timmy and Danny took out 4 Gremlins, a Plankton Popper, and 2 Robots, Jimmy blasted 3 Gremlins and 4 Robots, SpongeBob chopped 5 Gremlins and a Plankton Popper, and Lincoln blasted 6 Gremlins and 7 Robots. When they looked around for the switch, Jimmy finds it over and electrified floor.

JIMMY: (In annoyance) Gas planet. Chandler must have upped the mechanism.

TIMMY: Not a problem Neutron (Puts his Parka on) I'll just freeze the generator with my Snowball Blaster. Like we did with Vlad's generators.

SPONGEBOB: Sounds good to me.

LINCOLN: Okay guys get to a rod and get ready to smash it.

Lincoln, Jimmy, SpongeBob and Jimmy head for a rod while Timmy stands at the main one. Then he fires a snowball at it causing it to freeze allowing the others to smash the rods.

DANNY: That ought to do it.

The electrified floor around the switch shut off and Jimmy pulled it freeing Rusty and Zach.

RUSTY: (In relief) Thank's guys. I didn't think we'd ever get out of that.

ZACH: Did you save the others?

LINCOLN: We save Clyde and Liam. Stella is left.

SPONGEBOB: You two have keycards for the control room?

RUSTY AND ZACH: (Pulls them out) Yep.

JIMMY: Then head for the control room.

LINCOLN: We'll find Stella and catch up with you there.

They went their separate ways and continued on. Then the heroes came across even more Troops. Timmy Blast 2 Gremlins, 2 ghosts, and 4 Robots, Danny and Jimmy took out 5 Gremlins, 4 ghosts and 2 Robots, and Lincoln and SpongeBob took out 7 Gremlins, 3 Ghost and 5 Robots. After Danny sucked the ghosts into the Fenton Thermos. They pressed on to the next room. Then Chandler's voice came from the intercom.

CHANDLER'S VOICE: Hey Larry. That's right. I know you and you're friends are here. You think save those chumps you call friends is gonna do any good? No! You can keep doing what you're doing! It won't do any good. The Syndicate has already won.

He evil laughs and left the com.

LINCOLN: Man. He's enjoying this way too much.

TIMMY: You ain't kidding.

They make it to the next room. They see Stella trapped like the others were.

LINCOLN: Stella!

STELLA: (Out of breath) Lincoln… (Huffing) I knew you'd come. Get me off this thing!

TIMMY: (Looks around) Where's the switch?

POOF: (Sees it on the wall) Poof!

SPONGEBOB: I see it!

The see it over a tall control panel.

DANNY: It's too high to jump.

LINCOLN: And my yo-yo can't even make that.

JIMMY: (Sees a large box, gets an idea) I've got it.

He shrinks the box with his shrink ray. Then he moves it over to the machine and climbs to the top of the machine, then pulled the switch hoping it would free Stella. But that one only move part of the wall revealing a metal sheet.

TIMMY: What? Are you telling me that was only for a metal plate?!

COSMO: That's how villains are Timmy. Very tricky!

CHANDLER'S VOICE: (On the intercom, laughing) Did you losers really think that would shut it off!? (Evil laughing) NO! Enjoy you're non-stop work Stephany!

STELLA: (Angry) It's Stella, stupid head!

DANNY: (Noticed something on the ceiling) Wait. Is that a magnet?

Jimmy saw and electrical port on the side of it.

JIMMY: Lincoln. You're Electrical charged blaster should be able to power that magnet, thus puling that plate from the wall. Because I bet that's where the switch is for Stella's bike.

LINCOLN: (Pulls out his Electrical charged blast) One electrical charge coming up!

He aimed at the electrical panel and fired a charge causing the magnet to turn on pulling the plate out of the wall revealing the switch. Before they could make another move, Syndicate Troops appeared.

SPONGEBOB: Let's kick some metal!

The heroes attacked the troops. SpongeBob chopped 3 Gremlins and 5 Robots, Jimmy blasted a Plankton Popper, 4 Gremlins and 2 Robots, Danny took out 5 Gremlins and 4 Robots, Timmy blasted 2 Plankton Poppers and 3 robots, and Lincoln Blasted 6 Gremlins and 3 Robots.

LINCOLN: Now somebody want to deal with that switch? (Saw SpongeBob pulled it) Thank you.

The freed Stella as she fell on the floor. Lincoln ran up to her and helped her up.

STELLA: Thanks Linc. Man, Chandler's really gone off the deep end.

LINCOLN: Don't worry. Once we stop him from collecting resources, we're going after him. But first, do you have the keycard?

STELLA: (Pulls it out) Right here.

DANNY: Alright. Let's get you and that card to the control room.

They all ran off to the control room.

* * *

THE CENTRAL CONTROL ROOM

Clyde and the others were waiting for Lincoln and the guys to bring back Stella. Then they see them come in.

CLYDE, RUSTY, LIAM AND ZACH: Stella!

STELLA: Hey guys.

LINCOLN: Okay. Our next way to go through that door.

CLYDE: Keycards?!

He and the others were ready to swipe.

STELLA, RUSTY, LIAM AND ZACH: READY!

LINCOLN: Swipe it!

They swipe the cards and the door opens revealing the last machine.

SPONGEBOB: Hey, the last machine!

But then more Troops and the Robotic guy appeared.

DANNY: You again!

RUSTY: We did all we can.

ZACH: The rest is up to you guys now.

LIAM: Go show that varmint what happens when you mess with us.

LINCOLN: Okay. Clyde and Stella, you two and the others find all the other people Chandler forced to work and get them out of here. Me and the others will go take him down.

STELLA: Right.

CLYDE: Good luck Lincoln.

The friends go through out the plant and the heroes run up the Troops and started fighting. Jimmy and Timmy blasted 7 Gremlins and 5 Robots, and Danny, Lincoln and SpongeBob took out 3 Plankton Poppers, 9 Gremlins and 7 Robots. Then when they gave the robotic guy a few hits, he disappeared again.

LINCOLN: Dang it! We lost him again.

TIMMY: Just ignore him.

They run up to the last machine.

DANNY: Okay. Jimmy and Lincoln, let's take out this machine and be done with it.

Jimmy fired hit Neutron Flare on to the machine opening the access port. Then Lincoln fires his laser into the port overheating the machine causing it to explode. Then they come up to a door leading to the boss's office.

SPONGEBOB: Now that we saved the trees and water, Lincoln's friends, and broke those machines, it's time to go find Chandler.

JIMMY: He's gotta be behind that door.

LINCOLN: (Angry) Let's show him what we can do!

They run up to the door.

* * *

 **There you have it. They destroyed the machines, saved the trees and water, rescued Lincoln's friends, and are finally ready to stop Chandler. What will he have up his sleeve?** **Stay tuned to find out.**


	14. Chandler's Office

**Welcome back to another chapter. We're finally up to Chandler boss battle. What will Chandler have? Will the Nicktoons stop him? Let's see.**

CHANDLER'S OFFICE

The heroes run inside to find Chandler at the boss's desk.

CHANDLER BIGGINS: (Smirks) Well, well, well. If it isn't my favorite hated enemies. Tommy Turner, Jamie Nerdtron, Dancy Fanboy, SpongeBoob SpuerPants, and Larry Lard.

LINCOLN: (Angry) It's over Chandler! We saved the park, destroyed your operation and all of Royal Woods is saved! Wait till your parents hear about this! I'll bet your father will VERY please to hear about you taking control of the plant he works at.

SPONGEBOB: And it's Timmy Turner, Jimmy Neutron, Danny Phantom, Lincoln Loud and SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!

CHANDLER: Like I think or care it matters what you did. It doesn't matter in the slightest! The Syndicate has already collected enough resources for the Doomsday Machine. You guys are really slow heroes. You can't even stop us from getting enough power in time. Soon I'm gonna be the richest and coolest kid in Royal Woods.

LINCOLN: (Glaring) And what are you going to do when the devise goes off and there's no Royal Woods left?!

CHANDLER: The Syndicate will help me recreate it into a better one. You'll all still be destroyed, but hey life has to evolve. Am I right? I'm going to be king of the city!

LINCOLN: Like that's ever gonna happen! Bring it on!

CHANDLER: (Pulls out a remote) Lucky for me, Calamitous gave me this.

He chuckles evilly and pressed the on button on the remote which made a giant robot crash through the window making the heroes jump back in shock.

TIMMY: (Impressed) Whoa! Cool! A giant robot.

LINCOLN: (Stern) Timmy!

TIMMY: I know. I know. I'm just saying.

Then a metal fence came down keeping them away.

LINCOLN: Dang it.

CHANDLER: (Gets under a glass pod) Now the fun begins.

He began to control the robot making it attack the Nicktoons, it slammed it's arms on the ground stunning them. Then he makes it swipe to the side knocking them off they're feet.

DANNY: (Groans) This thing pack a wallop than Walker or Dash.

Chandler was having fun pounding the heroes.

CHANDLER: (Enjoying this) Crush destroy! Crush destroy! Such a treat for this bad boy!

He makes the robot punch Timmy and Jimmy.

JIMMY: (Groans) Lincoln, now would be a good time to use you're Man with a Plan skills.

Lincoln looks around and saw the crane holding a metal crate over the robot. However the switch was on the other side of the fence. Then he noticed one of the pipes leaking.

LINCOLN: Got it! SpongeBob, that pipe is leaking water! Absorb it!

SPONGEBOB: Ay- Ay Lincoln!

He absorbs the water and spat it at the fence.

LINCOLN: Now freeze it Ti…(He and Danny got whacked by the robots arms) Timmy! Ow.

Timmy in his parka fired his Snowball blaster and froze the fence. Then Danny runs up to it and punches it causing the fence to break down. Then Lincoln runs up to it and pulls it. The Crane drops the crate on the robot causing it to fall down opening and access port.

CHANDLER: (Shocked) HEY!

DANNY: Lincoln! Look!

LINCOLN: I've got it D!

He fires his laser at the port and that caused the robot to spazz out knocking Chandler out of his pod and onto the ground giving the heroes a chance to get at him.

TIMMY: Now's our chance!

LINCOLN: GET HIM!

They ran up to Chandler and started beating him up.

CHANDLER: (Getting beat up) OW! OUCH! OOF! AH! OW! (Gets up, gets back to high ground, angry) Okay. That didn't work. Time to up the ante!

Then Chandler pressed a button and gets a new pod and then the robot gets back up. But this time it's back popped out missiles.

COSMO: INCOMING!

The missiles fired all over while the heroes ran around to dodge them. SpongeBob noticed lifts going up and down. Then he looked at the robot saw it was reloading.

SPONGEBOB: I wonder if…

He ran up to the lift as the others fight Syndicate Troops that are appearing and the robot finished reloading and fired again.

CHANDLER: (Chuckles) Man, my day is just getting better and better. (Saw no sign of SpongeBob, suspicious) Wait. Where did the cheese block go?

SpongeBob waits for it to stop fire as it reloads. He then blows a Bubble Bomb and throws it into its launchers. Causing it to blow up the launchers.

SPONGEBOB: (Cheers) HOORAY!

TIMMY: Nice one SpongeBob.

CHANDLER: (Glaring at SpongeBob) Oh you think that's funny SpringBoob? (Pressed a button) Try this! Activating Lock on!

The robot was on SpongeBob's attention. However SpongeBob had another idea.

SPONGEBOB: (Pulls out his paper air plane) You know what they say Chandler looks can be deceiving. Especially right on you.

He threw the plane onto Chandler's pod and it unfolded into Doodle-Bob as he made gibberish noises. The robot saw Doodle-Bob and was ready to fire missiles at it.

CHANDLER: (Trying to deactivate Lock on) NOOOOOO!

It was too late the missiles fire at Chandler knocking him out of the pod. The explosion caused another metal create to fall on the robot.

LINCOLN: Nice strategy SpongeBob.

JIMMY: Get him before he gets up again!

They run up to Chandler and start beating him again.

CHANDLER: (In pain) AH! OOF! EEH! OOO! OW! OUCH! (Getting angry, makes the robot swap them away from him) STOP IT! (Gets in another pod, furious) Okay! (Throws away the remote) Forget this stupid remote! It's garbage anyway! (Puts on a headband and gloves) NOW WE'RE DOING THIS MY WAY LOSERS!

The robot got back up and whatever Chandler does it does the same thing.

LINCOLN: He's cranked it up to level 10 guys.

TIMMY: Uh oh.

CHANDLER: (Deep voice) Goodbye!

He made the robot grab Timmy and SpongeBob and bashed them together and threw them onto the ground.

TIMMY: Ow.

WANDA: want to use our last reserved wish sport? (Readies her wand) Just say the word.

TIMMY: (Stops her) Not just yet. Let's keep that wish on hold for now. I'll let you know when I'm ready for it.

DANNY: (Glaring at Chandler) Oh, so now that's want to play it Chandler. Well two can play that game! I'M GOING GHOST!

He goes ghost and overshadows the robot. Chandler saw his robot not following his commands anymore. Danny made the robot pull the missile launcher off it back and throwing them against the wall.

DANNY: (In the robot) Jimmy!

JIMMY: (Pulling out his Neutron Flare) I'm all over it Danny!

He fires the flare causing the missiles to hit the robot making it fall face flat on the ground. Danny made it out before they did.

CHANDLER: (Screaming in rage) RAAAAAAAA! STOP NOT DYING!

The port on the robots head opened and Lincoln fired his laser into it making the robot spazz out again and knocking Chandler out of his pod.

LINCOLN: TAKE HIM DOWN!

TIMMY: GET HIM!

They all start punching, karate chopping, and blasting Chandler. Until that last blow, he was breathing heavy.

CHANDLER: (Groaning in disbelief) Man! I got beaten by a bunch of losers.

LINCOLN: (Smirk) I have to admit Chandler, you're robot was quite a challenge. I'll give you that. But it didn't stand a chance against the 5 of us.

CHANDLER: (Grins) Don't count me out just yet Larry. I still have one last trick up my sleeve.

He hits one more button on the remote making the robot get up and pulling out a laser cannon. As it was getting ready to fire, tire noises were heard. The next second a van hit the robot making the laser disabled and the robot fell on top of Chandler. The heroes see Lincoln's family in they're family van.

LINCOLN: (Happy) Mom, Dad, girls! (Chuckles in delight) nice ramming.

LYNN SR: Thanks son.

RITA: (Looks over him) Are you hurt? Any broken bones?

LENI: (Holds up Lily) Do you need Lily to kiss you're boo-boo?

LANA AND LOLA: (Brings out the bandages) We got the bandages!

LISA: (Brings out a potion) I have some healing elixir that will sooth the various concussions you and you're friends received.

LINCOLN: It's okay guys. We're fine.

LUCY: Did you stop Chandler?

LORI: What about all the trees he cut down?

LINCOLN: Taken care of. Royal Woods is saved.

LUNA: (Happy) Nice work baby bro!

DANNY: Wow. You guys really did a number on his robot.

They see Chandler coming out from underneath it and inspects the robot.

CHANDLER: (Shocked) OH MAN! Do you have any idea how much it costs for a robot like this?!

LYNN: And do you any idea how much we really don't care?

LINCOLN: It's over Chandler! You lose!

CHANDLER: (Angry) You may have stopped me for now Larry! But Crocker is still getting the Syndicate more energy from Dimmsdale. (Snaps his fingers opening a portal) Once the Doomsday Machine is operational and ready for action you and your pathetic family will be next on my target list. (Evil laughs) YOU LOSERS CAN'T STOP THE SYNDICATE!

He runs through heading back to the Syndicates base. The portal closed behind him.

LUAN: He got away.

LINCOLN: Don't worry Luan, we'll stop him and the Syndicate.

LUAN: I hope so. And I hope you stop they're Doomsday Machine, or else we're all DOOMED! (Laughing) Get it?

Everyone Except SpongeBob groaned.

JIMMY: That's not funny at all. This is serious Luan.

SPONGEBOB: It was a little funny, but too soon.

LUAN: Sorry.

LINCOLN: (High 5's Danny and SpongeBob) 3 down!

JIMMY: 2 to go!

TIMMY: Let's find out what Crocker's been up to in Dimmsdale.

LINCOLN: Okay guys, I'm leaving. I'll be back soon.

RITA: Okay sweetie. Be safe.

LYNN SR: Show that Syndicate what happens when you mess with the Louds. And Lincoln, never, never give up.

Lincoln hugs his family while the girls wished him good luck as Jimmy opens the portal. The 5 were about to walk through until Lily spoke.

LILY: (Waddles closer to them) Winky?

LINCOLN: (Turns to Lily, smiles) I'll be back soon Lily. I promise.

SPONGEBOB: (To Jimmy) Wow. He really is a good brother.

JIMMY: (In his thoughts) I should've been much kinder to Bro-bot.

LINCOLN: Okay guys. Let's get going.

The 5 enter the portal back to Retroville. Clyde saw the whole thing and wished he was there to see his best friend off.

CLYDE: Good luck Lincoln.

LYNN SR: Come on kids. Let's go home.

The Louds and Clyde left the damaged plant and went home.

 **There you have it. Royal Woods is saved, Chandler is defeated but he'll be back, and now our heroes are off to Dimmsdale to stop Crocker. Tune in next time as our heroes head for Dimmsdale. Peace.**


	15. Dimmsdale, Crocker's Fortress

**Welcome back. Time for another chapter. Our heroes are finally off to Dimmsdale to stop Crocker. What will they face there? Let's begin.**

BACK IN RETROVILLE IN JIMMY'S LAB

The five return to Jimmy's lab and get ready to go to the next world.

JIMMY: Before we head to Dimmsdale I want to grab my latest invention.

He heads into the experiment area of the lab. As he did, Lincoln saw a machine in the corner.

LINCOLN: A matter duplicator? (Looks at his Card Blaster, gets an idea) Hmm.

He sets it into the machine, activates it and it starts to create another.

SPONGBOB: (Watches in amazement) Wow.

The duplicator finished creating another Card Blaster.

LINCOLN: (Takes both the blasters) Finito. (Shows SpongeBob) What do you think SpongeBob?

SPONGEBOB: Looking good Lincoln. It's looking good.

Jimmy came back seeing the whole thing.

JIMMY: Why make another one?

LINCOLN: Double my attacks.

JIMMY: (Likes it) Huh. Okay then.

DANNY: I like that idea Linc.

TIMMY: (Growing impatient) Can we go stop Crocker now?

JIMMY: (Setting the portal for Dimmsdale) Yes Timmy.

The portal activates.

DANNY: Dimmsdale here we come.

COSMO: LEROY JENKINS!

They all ran through the portal.

DIMMSDALE, CROCKER'S FORTRESS

The heroes find themselves in front of Crocker's Fortress. The front door was a golden Crocker head.

TIMMY: Wow. Is that real gold? It must be worth a fortune. If only it wasn't so ugly looking…

LINCOLN: (Laughs) Good one.

Timmy and Lincoln high five.

WANDA: (Worried) Oh Timmy, this doesn't look good. There's a rainbow of pure Fairy Magic flowing into Crocker's Fortress.

JIMMY: (Confused) Why is that bad? Rainbows are simply the result of light refracting through moisture in the atmosphere.

WANDA: This is completely different kind of rainbow…one made of Fairy Magic.

JIMMY: Fairy magic? Crocker must be extracting energy from this computer simulation!

TIMMY: (Can't find the words) Um… Yeah. Well anyway, we've got to stop him.

JIMMY: You're right. There is definitely a power stream going into that fortress. Let's find a way in and investigate.

DANNY: Well I think I can say is… (Points at the Crocker head) That's our way to get in.

LINCOLN: (Sees the button on a pedestal) That must be the button to it. But it needs a strong slam. I don't suppose anyone has a battering ram on them?

COSMO: Nope. Sorry.

TIMMY: Sorry dude.

POOF: Poof, Poof, Poof.

LINCOLN: Dang it.

SPONGEBOB: Oh barnacles. What do we do now?

JIMMY: Not to worry guys. This is a job for my latest invention. (Put it on) Behold.

It turns out to be Quarterback Football gear.

LINCOLN: (Deadpan) Dude, your just wearing football gear.

TIMMY: You call that an invention Nerdtron?

LINCOLN: Don't go Lynn on me. I draw the line at being tackled!

JIMMY: It's not what you think guys. This gear was completely modified to have the properties of a ram for any challenging situations. In short, I'm the human battering ram.

COSMO: Well what are you waiting for fudge head? Get ramming.

Jimmy gets on the pedestal and rams into the button. When the button was pushed in, the Crocker head raised revealing the way in.

SPONGEBOB: Whoopi! We're in.

LINCOLN: Okay. Let's go stop Crocker.

The heroes run inside.

TIMMY: (To his fairies) If Crocker has a Rainbow with Fairy Magic flowing here, then that must mean his in Fairy World.

COSMO: (Scared) Not Fairy World!

TIMMY: Wanda without most of your powers we're stuck down here. How are we supposed to get there without your wish power?

WANDA: Don't worry Timmy. I know what to do. The magic must be flowing to the center of the Fortress. That must mean theres a special prism there that'll transport all of us there.

TIMMY: Then all we have to do is get to it.

As they ran through the hall, Syndicate Troops appeared.

JIMMY: And Crocker's personal guards are here.

SYNDICATE GREMLIN: Leave now or face the consequences!

LINCOLN: You'll never take me alive buster!

They attack the troops. Lincoln blasted 4 Gremlins and 3 Robots, Danny took out 5 Gremlins and 2 Robots, SpongeBob took out a Plankton Popper and 4 Robots. Jimmy blasted 4 Gremlins and 5 Robots and Timmy blasted 7 Gremlins and 6 Robots.

TIMMY: (To Lincoln) Why call him buster?

LINCOLN: Well he's not a cop. What else should I have called him?

COSMO: Good point.

As the heroes pressed on, Lincoln wanted to know more about Crocker.

LINCOLN: So Timmy, what's the deal with Crocker anyway?

TIMMY: Well truth be told Linc, he's actually my school teacher.

DANNY: A teacher?

TIMMY: Yeah. But he's a crazy and horrible teacher. He gives me and all the other kids in my class tests we are never prepared for. And big surprise, we always get F's.

LINCOLN: You say that like it's a normal thing.

TIMMY: Because I'm always the one getting F's. Emphasis on F, he's obsessed with fairies.

DANNY: Isn't he too old to believe in that kind of stuff?

JIMMY: And won't he ever learn there's no such thing as fairies nor magic for that matter?

TIMMY: Try tellin him that.

SPONGEBOB: (Confused) What's a fairy?

TIMMY: All his life, he wants to prove to the world that fairies exist. And he thinks Cosmo, Wanda and Poof are the key to do it.

DANNY: What about those programs of yours? I mean they look like fairies.

TIMMY: (Sweating, nervous) Um….They…(Lies) Were programmed to look like fairies.

DANNY: If you say so.

LINCOLN: Wait. You didn't program them?

TIMMY: I was given them.

LINCOLN: By who?

WANDA: Our um…Creator is named Jorgen Von Strangle. He's the leader of us programs. He gives us to kids who are completely miserable and are in desperate need of being happy.

COSMO: That's how we got assigned to be Timmy's.

JIMMY: How exactly?

TIMMY: Well first let me say…(To Lincoln) Lincoln, I'm jealous dude.

LINCOLN: (Confused) Why?

TIMMY: You have a great family that actually loves you. I'm stuck with 2 idiot parents who don't care about me and a mean babysitter.

LINCOLN AND DANNY: Ouch.

DANNY: Now that's harsh.

SPONGEBOB: (Felt bad for him) Aw. Sorry to hear that Timmy.

TIMMY: That's how I got Cosmo and Wanda. They have the power to give me anything I want. They grant every wish I ask for. I Wish is the key word for them.

LINCOLN: Any wish?

TIMMY: Yep.

WANDA: (Clears her throat) Not exactly.

TIMMY: (Sighs) Well they do have rules of what I can or can't wish for.

DANNY: Wow. Impressive.

LINCOLN: At least those 3 have your back.

TIMMY: And I wouldn't wish it any other way.

WANDA: But now that Crocker cut our supply of magic, we can't do anything. We had three reserved wish and we already used up the first 2.

JIMMY: Now you only have one request left?

TIMMY: Yep. But I'm saving it for later.

LINCOLN: Good thinking.

When they got to another corridor, the portcullises went down!

SPONGEBOB: (Screaming) IT'S A TRAP!

Then Syndicate Troops appeared.

JIMMY: More like an ambush!

DANNY: It's probably a trial to get us closer to our goal!

LINCOLN: Well then in that case…

TIMMY: START FIGHTING!

The heroes fight the Troops. SpongeBob and Lincoln took out 5 Gremlins, a Plankton Popper and 2 Robots, Danny took out 3 Gremlins and 6 Robots, Jimmy blasted 4 Gremlins and 3 Robots and Timmy blasted 8 Gremlins, another Plankton Popper and 7 Robots. When the Troops were down, the portcullises rose back up.

COSMO: (Cheers) Trial passed! YIPPIE!

TIMMY: Let's move!

They run to the next corridor. The hall they ran through had a lot of statues and banners of Crocker.

WANDA: (Angry) Ooh! If I have to look at another banner or statue of him, I'm gonna go full dragon!

COSMO: (Hides behind Lincoln) Trust me. You won't like it when Wanda gets that way.

LINCOLN: (Pushes him away) I don't like when Lori, Lynn or Lola gets that way.

POOF: Poof!

TIMMY: (Sees the bridge to the next room is down) Uh guys?

DANNY: (Sees the switch on his left) I got it!

He flew over to the switch, pulled it thus raising the bridge.

JIMMY: Let's continue on to our destination.

Danny flew back to the others and they continued on only to get caught into another Trial. Both portcullises went down as more Troops appeared before the Nicktoons.

LINCOLN: How many trials did Crock-Pot put in this fortress?

JIMMY: I don't know.

WANDA: (Laughs) Crock-Pot!

DANNY: The faster we take them down, the sooner we get to the center of the fortress!

SpongeBob chopped 5 Gremlins and 2 Robots, Lincoln blasted 2 Gremlins, a Plankton Popper and 4 Robots, Danny took out 4 Gremlins and 5 robots and Jimmy and Timmy blasted 12 Gremlins and 9 Robots. Then another Plankton Popper appeared in the center of the room. It spread mines all over the room and they surrounded Timmy, Lincoln and SpongeBob.

LINCOLN: Don't'…Move…a muscle.

TIMMY: (Getting nervous) Jimmy, Danny! A little help here!

DANNY: Hang on guys.

JIMMY: We have to destroy that Plankton Popper in order to deactivate the mines.

One blew up because SpongeBob walked up to it.

TIMMY: (Annoyed) Ow! COSMO, YOU IDIOT! (Saw it was SpongeBob who set it off) I mean…SPONGEBOB, YOU IDIOT!

SPONGEBOB: (Confused) What?

LINCOLN: Do it quickly before SpongeBob sets off another one.

SPONGEBOB: (Entranced by another mine) Pretty.

JIMMY: Danny… (Pulls out his Neutron Flare) I'll disable it's shield with my Neutron Flare and you overshadow the Popper and make it walk of the edge.

Then they heard SpongeBob set off another mine.

LINCOLN: (Annoyed) OW! DANG IT LYNN! I mean… DANG IT SPONGEBOB!

TIMMY: Uses to saying to the very person that annoys you?

LINCOLN: Exactly.

SPONGEBOB: But the lights are pretty.

COSMO: (Looks closer at the mines) Ooh. They really are.

WANDA: (Pulls him back) Oh no you don't!

Jimmy fired his flare disabling the Plankton Poppers shield and making it vulnerable. Then Danny overshadowed it and makes it walk of the ledge when he did he jumped out and let the Popper fall down the pit. Then he heard it explode.

DANNY That ought to do it.

The mines disabled and the portcullises went back up.

SPONGEBOB: (Cheers) Hooray!

TIMMY: Let's go!

They run into the next corridor only to find the gate down. There were two switchs inside the room. Jimmy and Lincoln saw two pedestals. One was smaller while one was bigger. They looked at each other and smirked.

JIMMY: You thinking what I'm thinking?

LINCOLN: I sure am.

JIMMY: Guys, these pedestals are the perfect height to reach to switches.

LINCOLN: All we have to do is get them in there.

TIMMY: (Confused) And how are we supposed to do that when we're on the other side of it.

LINCOLN: Danny, now would be a good time for you to go Ghost.

DANNY: Say no more guys. (Picks up the small pedestal) I'M GOING GHOST!

He and the pedestal turn invisible as Danny walked through the gate. Then both turn visible again as Danny placed the pedestal down in place and jumped onto it then pulled the switch. The gate opened up.

SPONGEBOB: (Points at the big one) What about this one?

DANNY: No way I'm lifting that.

JIMMY: Turner, I think this is a job for Cleft.

TIMMY: (In his Cleft outfit) I always answer the call.

He uses his cleft arm to lift the pedestal and takes it over to the next switch. Lincoln jumped onto both of them and then pulled it, opening the second gate. The heroes pressed on.

LINCOLN: I hope we're getting close to where we're going.

TIMMY: How much farther Wanda?

WANDA: Not much farther now Timmy.

They ran into another trial.

LINCOLN: Trial time dudes.

Then Troops appeared ready to attack.

TIMMY: LET'S DO THIS!

They attack the Troops. Danny overshadowed a Plankton Popper and made it walk of the ledge. Then he flew back into the fight and took out 4 Gremlins and 3 Robots, Jimmy blasted 6 Gremlins and 4 Robots, Lincoln blasted 5 Gremlins and 6 Robots, SpongeBob chopped 3 Gremlins and 2 Robots and Timmy blasted 8 Gremlins and 10 Robots. When the Troops were down, the portcullises rose up and they ran to the next corridor.

SPONGEBOB: How many of those Plankton machines did Plankton give these guys?

JIMMY: I don't know SpongeBob. Probably like thousands.

When they turned the corner they needed to raise the bridge. They saw the switch on higher ground, but the steps were moving in and out.

TIMMY: Crocker's just making it trickier.

JIMMY: We just have to time it carefully.

Jimmy timed the steps and made it to the top and pulled the switch. The bridge rose and the heroes went on and attacked any Syndicate Troops in they're path. They needed the stairs to raise. However the button was near a Syndicate Robot.

SPONGEBOB: (Pulls out a paper plane) Go get em Doodle!

He threw the plane to the button and it unfolds into Doodle-Bob and he attracted the Robot to press the button and raise the stairs. When they ran up them, they took out the Robot and went to the next bridge. However they couldn't find the switch.

COSMO: Oh great. How are we supposed to get across?

WANDA: Cosmo! We can fly. The real question is… how are they gonna get across?

JIMMY: Wait. (Pulls his X-ray scanner out of his backpack, saw it behind the wall on the other side) There's the switch. Behind the wall.

DANNY: SpongeBob. Blow me a Bubble Bomb.

SPONGEBOB: (Pulls out his bubble wand) Coming right up Danny.

He blew a Bubble Bomb.

Danny takes the bomb and flew to the other side. Then he put the bomb into place.

DANNY: (Shouts) FIRE IN THE HOLE!

The bomb blew up causing a hole in the wall, revealing the switch. Danny pulled it and the bridge rose up and the rest of Nicktoons ran across it.

LINCOLN: Nice work Danny.

The make it to the next room and find more Troops.

TIMMY: Okay. I have a good feeling this is the last trial.

DANNY: It better be.

The attacked the Troops. Jimmy blasted 4 Gremlins and 6 Robots, Danny took out 5 Gremlins and 3 Robots, Lincoln blasted a Plankton Popper, 3 Gremlins and 5 Robots, SpongeBob chopped 6 Gremlins and 2 Robots and Timmy blasted 10 Gremlins and 13 Robots.

They come across another Crocker head. Lincoln ground pounded on the button and the jaw opened revealing another room. Then in a poof all 8 of them magically appeared in the room.

TIMMY: (Happy) Yeah! We made it…Fairy Town, here we come!

WANDA: It's not that straight forward Timmy. We need to redirect rainbow energy back to this central prism before we can use it to get to Fairy World.

COSMO: Not a problem. We can just wish for… (Realizes) Oh wait… I forgot, that's why we're here!

LINCOLN: (Rolls his eyes) He's a bigger air head than Leni.

WANDA: Boys, you'll need to follow these paths to the 5 rainbow beams, and redirect the rainbow energy back towards the center.

COSMO: Redirect the rainbow beams by activating the 5 prisms. When you got them all, come talk to me.

JIMMY: I thinks we should split up to get them all.

DANNY: Good idea.

JIMMY: Danny and I will take the paths on the left.

LINCOLN: Okay. SpongeBob and I will take the right.

TIMMY: Then I guess I'll take the middle path.

They went to separate paths. With Jimmy he had to light 4 candles while trying not to fall off the planks.

JIMMY: (Sighs, pulls out his Neutron Flare) The things we do to get to Turner's computer simulation.

He walked along the planks firing at the candles lighting them up. When he managed to do so, a bridge appeared and he walked across it, made it to the button and ground pounded it. As he did, the yellow prism lit up and made a rainbow beam hit the central prism.

COSMO: (Calls out) That's one!

JIMMY: Atomic vomit! (Calls out) Okay guys! I'm heading back to the rendezvous point

With Danny he had to hit a switch at a high advantage point.

DANNY: If my powers were still at full strength I could just fly up there. (Sighs) Oh well. Guess I gotta do this the old fashion way. I'M GOING GHOST!

He turns invisible and walked through the gates grabbing a pedestal and moving to the switch. He turned visible again, jumped onto the pedestal and pulled the switch. The gate opened and Danny ran up the stairs and ground pounded the button. Then the blue prism lit up sending the rainbow beam to the prism.

COSMO: (Calls out) The second beam is ready!

DANNY: Alright!

He runs back to the central prism. With Lincoln, he had to get through an obstacle walkway. There were pressure vats dropping down repeating.

LINCOLN: Requires precise timing. Okay…GO!

He ran down the path, perfectly timed his moves and made it to the other side. Then he ran up to the button and ground pounded it causing the pinkish violet prism to send it's rainbow beam.

COSMO: (Calls out) Third one is ready!

LINCOLN: (Smirks) This would make even Ace Savvy proud.

He ran back to meet up with the others. With SpongeBob, he had to spit water into tubs in order to reach the button.

SPONGEBOB: THE AMAZING MISTER ABSORBANCY!

He absorbed the water from a puddle and spat the tubes raising them giving him the advantage. When he did, he ran up to the button, ground pounded it and the light blue prism lit up sending another rainbow beam.

COSMO: (Calls out) Come on back, we got it!

SPONGEBOB: (Cheers) WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

He runs back to the others. Finally with Timmy, he had to break the crates to find three switchs.

TIMMY: Wow, Crocker loves making everything into a test. (Imitates Crocker) Turner! F! For everything!

WANDA: Stay focused Timmy. We need these beams in order to get to Fairy World.

TIMMY: I know. (Finds the last switch) Okay ready you two?

WANDA: (Grabs one switch) Ready!

POOF: (Grabs another switch) Poof!

TIMMY: Throw it!

They pull the switches raising the staircase. Timmy ran up it, walks up to the button and ground pounds it. That made the purple prism light up and send the final beam to the prism.

POOF: (Cheers) YAY!

WANDA: Well done Timmy.

TIMMY: Okay. Let's get going.

He runs back to the central prism as Wanda and Poof follow.

When the 5 Nicktoons arrived, they saw Cosmo being attacked by Syndicate Gremlins.

COSMO: (Scared) AAAAAH! CAN YOU HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

TIMMY AND WANDA: (Worried) COSMO!

SPONGEBOB: (With determination) SpongeBob! King of (Karate noises) kah-rah-tay!

DANNY: Take them down boys!

They attack the Gremlins. Jimmy blasted 6, Danny took out 5, Lincoln blasted 9, SpongeBob chopped 9 and Timmy blasted 18. After they took them out they walked up to the prism.

JIMMY: Okay is that all of the beams?

LINCOLN: (Counts) 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. 5 beams.

DANNY: Okay, we did it.

WANDA: Okay boys. On the count of three, we'll touch the prism with our wands and transport us all to Fairy World.

JIMMY: This still isn't making much sense. But if you think this will work…

TIMMY: Don't worry guys. This will take us straight to Fairy World…err…simulation. We've got to figure out what Crocker has done.

LINCOLN: Well what are we waiting for? To Fairy World!

WANDA: Okay. Here we go. 3…2…

COSMO: (Confused) Was that 3, 2, 1, go? Or just 3, 2…

WANDA: 1!

Cosmo, Wanda and Poof touch the prism with they're wands and they along with the Nicktoon poof out of site.

 **There you have it. They past the trials, rerouted the rainbow beams and are off to Fairy World. What's waiting for them there? Find out next time.**


	16. Fairy World

**It's that time again people. Let's see how our heroes save Fairy World.**

FAIRY WORLD

The heroes arrived in front of the neon sign to Fairy World.

SPONGEBOB: We're here. (Looks around) Wait a second. Where are we?

TIMMY: We're in…uh…the Fairy World simulation. (Looks around) Where are all the other fairies?

WANDA: This doesn't look good Timmy. Crocker has taken over Fairy World and is draining power from the Big Wand to feed they're Doomsday Machine.

Then all of a sudden in a big poof, Jorgen Von Strangle appeared.

JIMMY, SPONGEBOB, LINCOLN AND DANNY: (Jumps in fright) Ahhhh!

LINCOLN: (Recovering) Who's this guy?!

TIMMY: Remember the Jorgen Von Strangle I told you about? (Points at him) That's him.

JORGEN VON STRANGLE: At last, some help! But do you bring puny children instead of mighty heroes?!

LINCOLN: (Furious, insulted, tries to attack Jorgen) I WILL END YOU!

Jimmy and SpongeBob hold him back.

DANNY: (Calming him) Whoa. Take it easy Lincoln.

COSMO: Ha! Don't sweat if Jorgen! Big things often come in small packages. Ask Wanda.

JORGEN: (Confused) What are you saying?

WANDA: What he means is that these children are heroes. They may be small, but we've seen them do great things.

POOF: Poof! Poof!

LINCOLN: (Grunts) At least someone knows how to show respect.

JIMMY: Just let it go Lincoln.

LINCOLN: What? He sounds a lot like Lynn right now.

JORGEN: Alright. We must prepare for battle. The human named Crocker may have taken away our magic, but with your help, we can fight back. First free all the captured fairies. We will need everybody's help to take back Fairy World.

TIMMY: Well, let's get to it. We need to stop Crocker as soon as possible.

DANNY: How many do we need to free?

JORGEN: You need to save 10 fairies for the Syndicate Troops.

JIMMY: Okay! Let's go.

They ran forward, however Lincoln tuned to Jorgen again with an angry look.

LINCOLN: Don't ever call me puny again.

He ran off. Jorgen stopped Timmy for a second.

JORGEN: Timmy Turner, you may know the rule, but I will remind you anyway. If you reveal you're secret about the existence of you're Fairy God Parents…

TIMMY: Yeah. They'll get taken away from me forever. It's okay Jorgen. These guys don't think they're real. They think it's all a computer program.

JORGEN: Hmm. As long as they don't find out, you're fairies can continue to stay with you. Now go. Free the fairies Turner.

Timmy caught up to the others as they bounced on pink clouds.

LINCOLN: (Having fun on the clouds, laughing) Oh yeah. This is a blast!

SPONGEBOB: (Having fun) Bouncy, bouncy!

COSMO: (Laughing) That does look fun!

TIMMY: (Bouncing across to the rainbow bridge) Come on guys. The way into town is this way!

They follow Timmy to the bridge but SpongeBob was still bouncing.

SPONGEBOB: WEEE!

LINCOLN: (Calls out) THIS WAY SPONGEBOB!

SPONGEBOB: (Focused) Oh. Coming!

He bounces over to the bridge.

When they reached the top of the bridge, they get a full view of the town.

DANNY: Wow. Now that is one impressive simulation.

JIMMY: We have to free all the captured Reality Bending Computer Programs if we're gonna get to our next destination.

TIMMY: And our goal is the Big Wand.

LINCOLN: (Points) You mean that big wand?

They see the Big Wand on the other side of the city.

TIMMY: Exactimoungous.

SPONGEBOB: (Amazed) Wow. It is big.

LINCOLN: Okay. Let's get going. We'll think of a plan to stop Crocker once we get there.

They ran into town and were confronted by Syndicate Troops standing by a statue of Crocker.

TIMMY: (Angry) Nobody takes over Fairy World and gets away with it!

COSMO AND WANDA: (Chant) FOR FAIRY WORLD!

The heroes attacked the Troops. SpongeBob chopped 6 Gremlins and 4 Robots, Lincoln and Jimmy blasted 8 Gremlins and 6 Robots, Danny took out 5 Gremlins and 2 Robots and Timmy blasted 11 Gremlins and 14 Robots. Now that they took them out, they need to get out of the square.

SPONGEBOB: Now how do we get out of here?

Timmy runs up the stairs and finds a switch to the gate but was in a glass bubble.

TIMMY: The switch is in a glass bubble.

JIMMY: (Grunts) Gas Planet. If only I had Neutronic Megaphone.

LINCOLN: If only Luna was here, she could use her axe and her amps.

TIMMY: Well we only have one option dudes. SpongeBob! I can use a Bubble Bomb.

Before SpongeBob could pull out his bubble wand, Danny stopped him.

DANNY: Hold on. I think I can handle this one.

SPONGEBOB: How?

TIMMY: How?

DANNY: You guys may want to cover your ears.

JIMMY: (Eyes widen) Oh boy.

Danny walks up to the glass bubble and takes a deep breath. Timmy, Jimmy, Lincoln and SpongeBob cover they're ears. Then Danny lets out his Ghost Wail.

LINCOLN: (Shouts, with his ears covered) GHOST WAIIIIIIL!

Danny wailed at the glass and it caused it to shatter. Danny stopped and pulled the switch. Then the gate on the left opened.

SPONGEBOB: Looks like we're going left.

TIMMY: Then let's go.

The take the left path and come up to part of the city. They find 4 captured fairies. Most of the Troops were so powerful the guys took minimal damage.

DANNY: Gaa!

JIMMY: Yip!

LINCOLN: Oof!

SPONGEBOB: Ow!

TIMMY: Aah!

JIMMY: (Gets hit again) Ow! I guess with all the energy Crocker is draining, it's making the Troops powerful.

LINCOLN: (Gets up, aims his Card Blasters) Then let's go bananas!

They attack the Troops. Lincoln blasted 9 Gremlins and 5 Robots, Jimmy blasted 7 Gremlins and 4 Robots, SpongeBob chopped 2 Plankton Poppers and 6 Robots, Danny took out 6 Gremlins and 4 Robots and Timmy took our 14 Gremlins, another Plankton Popper and 8 Robots. When they Troops were down Jimmy, SpongeBob, Lincoln and Timmy freed the fairies.

FAIRY 1: Free at last!

FAIRY 2: Hooray!

FAIRY 3: Freedom!

FAIRY 4: Thank you children.

The four poof out of site.

JIMMY: Okay. That's 4 Holograms.

WANDA: Now we're cooking. 4 down, 6 to go.

They run up to the next gate and find another fairy in a cage surrounded by more Robots and Plankton Poppers.

DANNY: Is it me or is this mission getting tougher?

JIMMY: Then let's dismantle them to part!

They attack the robotic Troops. Danny took out 6 Robots, SpongeBob took out7 and a Plankton Popper, Lincoln blasted 9 and another Popper, Jimmy blasted 8 and Timmy blasted 11.

DANNY: I'M GOING GHOST!

He turned invisible and walked through the cage freeing the fairy.

FAIRY 5: Thank you.

He disappeared in a poof. Then Danny saw another switch in a bubble, used his Ghost Wail to shatter it and pulled it and the next gate opened.

TIMMY: Let's move.

LINCOLN: (A little tired and beat up, sits down) Guy's, can't we sit down for a minute to recover?

Timmy saw that Jimmy, Danny and SpongeBob were beat up and tired too.

SPONGEBOB: (In a bit of pain) Holy Krabby Patties.

JIMMY: (Tired) It's like those Troops don't stop.

DANNY: (Tired) Well they're evil what did you expect?

TIMMY: Guys we can't stop now. We have one 5 more fairies to find.

JIMMY: We know Turner but it's like those last Troops we fought drained our energy.

TIMMY: (Thinks) Hmm. (Gets an idea) Cosmo, Wanda, Poof! (The three appear in a poof) I'm ready to use my last reserved wish.

WANDA: (As she and Cosmo ready they're wands) Use it wisely Timmy. This is our last one till we get our powers back.

TIMMY: Okay ready? (They nod) I wish I had a magical First Aid Kit with unlimited healing remedy!

COSMO: You got it!

WANDA: One magical First Aid Kit coming right up.

They used the last amount of magic they had in their wands and poof up Timmy's requested wish. In his hands was a big pink kit. On it was a green star with a purple plus.

TIMMY: Thank's guys. (To the other Nicktoons) Hope you all feel better after this.

He opens the kit and the remedy heals the four up.

DANNY: (Energized) Oh wow.

LINCOLN: (Energized) Wow. I feel like a million bucks.

SPONGEBOB: (Energized) Oh boy! I feel really good right now.

JIMMY: (Energized) I feel like cleaning. Who wants to clean the dining room!? I'll do it!

TIMMY: (Smiles) And…you're welcome. Now let's get back to work.

SPONGEBOB: Oh yeah. Freeing the flying things and getting to the Big Wand.

LINCOLN: Let's go!

They continue on until they came across a dead end.

SPONGEBOB: You guys. It's a dead end.

JIMMY: (Saw a pillar pre-crumbled) Or is it. SpongeBob I request a bomb. Or in this case a Bubble Bomb.

SpongeBob blew a Bubble Bomb, placed it on the pillar and the Nicktoons back away.

COSMO: Get ready for the fireworks!

The bomb blew up causing the pillar to timber onto a building.

SPONGEBOB: Viola! Bridge.

They climb up to the top of the building and find another fairy.

LINCOLN: (Frees him) There you go.

FAIRY 6: Thank you young man.

LINCOLN: You're welcome.

The fairy poofs out of site.

JIMMY: 6 holograms down.

DANNY: 4 to go.

LINCOLN: Then we're step closer to Crocker.

They continued down a rainbow path leading to a fairy prison they see 2 more trapped fairies. Not only that but more Robots and Plankton Poppers. Jimmy blasted 2 Plankton Poppers and 7 Robots, Lincoln blasted 9, Danny and SpongeBob took out 15 and Timmy took out 2 more Poppers and 19 Robots. SpongeBob and Lincoln took some blows.

DANNY: You two okay?

LINCOLN: Yeah. Apart from getting rammed or blown.

TIMMY: (Pulls out the aid kit) I got this fellas.

It opens spreading the remedy both Lincoln and SpongeBob.

LINCOLN: (Sighs in relief) Relief. Thank's T. (Gets up, looks over the cages, saw a label) Hey Jimmy? What does that label mean?

JIMMY: Let me see. (Looks at the label) Puking Pluto. I guess Vlad, Plankton and Chandler informed Crocker about us and is making thing more difficult for us. Danny, you're ghost powers will have no effect with these.

DANNY: Crud.

TIMMY: (In his Parka) Then we do this the frozen way.

JIMMY: Okay then. Danny, SpongeBob get ready.

TIMMY: Stand back.

He fires his Snowball Blaster and froze the three cages. Then Jimmy, SpongeBob and Danny smashed them. Jimmy and Danny freed the two fairies.

FAIRY 7: Free at last!

FAIRY 8: FREE AT LAST!

The tow poof out of site leaving the heroes.

DANNY: 8 Fairies down, 2 to go.

SpongeBob pulled the switch that behind the third cage and it opened the gate.

SPONGEBOB: We are nearing the end of our task. ONWARD!

The other chuckled.

LINCOLN: (Chuckles) Yes. Let's proceed.

They continue down a path and find the drawbridge was up.

JIMMY: (Groans) Gas Planet.

DANNY: Where's the switch to it?

WANDA: (Points) Over there.

They see it alone on an island.

LINCOLN: (Pulls out his Yo-yo) I got it! CLEAR!

The guys back away except for Cosmo who got hit.

COSMO: OW!

TIMMY: That's why he said clear you idiot.

Lincoln's Yo-yo went far and grabbed onto the switch. Then he pulled back and the switch lower the bridge as the Yo-yo returned to him. When the bridge lowered it showed a garden.

COSMO: Ah. The Fairy World Botanical Garden. A place where fairies love to stroll through.

POOF: (Gasps and points) Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof!

TIMMY: What's up Poof?

POOF: Poof! Poof!

They look up and see the last two fairies on the pillars.

SPONGEBOB: (Cheers) HOORAY! We've found them! The last flying things.

LINCOLN: Okay. Let's set them free and be done with it.

JIMMY: Timmy, freeze that fountain.

Timmy fires his Snowball Blaster at the fountain and he and Lincoln jumped on it to reach the pillars. Then they freed the last fairies.

FAIRY 9: Yay!

FAIRY 10: Thank you children.

The two poof away.

TIMMY: Alright. All the fairies are saved. Come on. Let's go back and talk to Jorgen.

They ran down another path and found themselves back at the square. They find Jorgen at the right gate.

JIMMY, TIMMY, LINCOLN, DANNY AND SPONGEBOB: Jorgen!

TIMMY: We've rescued all 10 Fairies.

JORGEN: (Impressed) Fantastic work! Well done boys. Now you are ready to face the puny human who has stolen our power!

TIMMY: Okay. Where can we find Crocker?

JORGEN: The man named Crocker is at the Big Wand, where his machine steals our fairy power away! There is a route through this gate that will take you there. You will have to use the clouds to get up high enough to make it to the Big Wand.

TIMMY: Okay. Let's get going.

Jorgen opens the gate and the heroes take the path and bounce on the clouds.

LINCOLN: You know, when this is all over, I'm buying a trampoline.

SPONGEBOB: Me to. Patrick and I can bounce in it all day.

JIMMY: You guys can worry about that later.

WANDA: (Points) Through that castle. It's the faster way up the mountain.

They bounce up to the castle and got inside. Only when they get in, they in front of a glass wall. Danny used his Ghost Wail to shatter it down. Then more Syndicate Troop appeared and the Robotic guy appeared.

DANNY: (Glares) That guy!

The guy made even more Troops appear.

JIMMY, TIMMY AND LINCOLN: (Furious) NOOOOO MOOOORE TROOOOOOOOOOOOOOPS!

TIMMY: Take them out!

They attack the troops. Jimmy, SpongeBob and Danny take out 15 Gremlins, 3 Plankton Poppers and 12 Robots and Lincoln and Timmy blasted 24 Gremlins and 7 Robots. Then they try to beat up the guy but he disappeared again.

LINCOLN: (Annoyed, sighs, clenched his fist) This means war.

DANNY: Yes. Yes it does.

JIMMY: Agreed.

They run up the path and make it to the Big Wand.

TIMMY: This is it guys! Crocker is draining the energy from here.

DANNY: Let's get up there and stop him!

They run up to the lift and ride it up.

 **There you have it. They confronted Jorgen Von Strangle, Danny got his Ghost Wail, Timmy got his health kit, they saved the fairies and are now ready to stop Crocker at the Big Wand. Will they proceed? Tune in next time to find out. Good night.**


	17. The Big Wand

**It's time again. Our heroes are now ready to face Crocker. Let's see how they take on the big spazz.**

THE BIG WAND

The Nicktoons arrive at the first section of the Big Wand and were confronted by Crocker.

CROCKER: So Turner, you finally made it. And I see that you've brought you're… (Spazzes) FAIRIES with you!

TIMMY: (Glares) Don't call my friends fairies!

LINCOLN: Yeah! Who calling fairies you big spazz?!

SPONGEBOB: What's a fairy?

CROCKER: You're too late. Calamitous and the Syndicate have more than enough power for the Doomsday device... and very soon this Syndicate will demonstrate the power it has over all worlds…BY DESTROYING ONE! (Evil laughs) With Fairy Magic under my control, I am unstoppable! The Syndicate will rule the universe, and I will rule Dimmsdale and Fairy World!

WANDA: (Overwhelmed) Oh he's right Timmy. As long as that machine is draining Fairy Magic, we can't do anything to him.

POOF: Poof!

COSMO: But we can make fun of his outfit. (Mocking) Nice pants!

LINCOLN: (Chuckles) Okay. I'll admit that was a little funny.

TIMMY: We've got to shut his machine down.

CROCKER: (Attacks) Not while I'm around Turner.

He fires magic at them as they try to fight back. Jimmy looked at the generators and at Crocker's suit.

JIMMY: Guys. The generators around the Big Wand are linked to Crocker's suit. If we can land some hits on Crocker and send him flying, that should disable the force fields around the generators giving us the advantage to destroy his machine and stop draining energy from this simulation.

LINCOLN: (Looks up) Looks like there are three floors we have to get to in order to do that.

DANNY: Then let's send this spazz flying!

He uses his Ghost Wail to hit Crocker. But then Crocker flew to the center and all of a sudden his suit powered up fully again.

TIMMY: Oh crud! I guess we're gonna have to keep attacking in order to send him flying. Whatever you do, don't stop till he does!

CROCKER: Unfortunately Turner, you'll all be distracted.

SPONGEBOB: By what?

CROCKER: (Powers up) I wish for assistance!

TIMMY: He's making a wish!

Then wish orbs land all over summoning Syndicate Gremlins.

LINCOLN: SpongeBob, Danny take care of those Troops. We've got Crocker. (Readies his laser) I hope you got some sun block on. Because you're gonna get burned!

He fired his laser at Crocker resulting damage.

CROCKER: Ouch!

JIMMY: Let's see if you can counteract my Neutron Flare!

He fires his flare.

CROCKER: Gaa!

TIMMY: And a 1.

LINCOLN: And a 2.

JIMMY: And a 1. 2. 3. 4!

They fire with a mix of Tornados, Stars and Cards at him sending him flying around without control.

CROCKER: (Screaming) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

SPONGEBOB: Yay! He's out of control.

COSMO: Quick! Take out those things before he comes back.

DANNY: Like Vlad's generators!

Timmy in his parka froze two generators with his Snowball Blaster, and Lincoln and Danny smashed them. Then Crocker came back and powered up again.

SPONGEBOB: Tartar Sauce!

CROCKER: (Summoning more Troops) Guards! GUARDS!

He summoned more Troops and dropped wands turning Jimmy and Danny into Troops.

DANNY: (Freaked out) Gaa!

JIMMY: (Freaked out) PUKING PLUTO!

DANNY: Someone change us back!

SPONGEBOB: (Grabs a wand) I wish Jimmy and Danny were back to normal!

They changed back.

JIMMY: (Sighs in relief) Thanks SpongeBob.

CROCKER: Attack all you want. But you and your friends are still going down Turner, and then…I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU ALL AN F MINUS!

JIMMY: (Angry) No body gives Jimmy Neutron an F!

They attack Crocker.

LINCOLN: (To the audience) Did he really just refer to himself in the third person?

COSMO: (Cuts in) Who you talking to? (Tries it to) Hello invisible people! I am Cosmo!

Danny used his Ghost Wail again and SpongeBob threw Bubble Bombs at him making him fly again.

CROCKER: (Out of control) Oh no!

Timmy froze the generators and SpongeBob and Jimmy smashed them. Then they arrive on the second floor.

TIMMY: Now we're talking! 1 row down, 2 to go!

CROCKER: (Growls) I wish for more Troops and 50 Plankton Poppers!

His wish was granted as more Troops appeared along with the 50 Poppers.

JIMMY: Uh oh.

Danny noticed a wand sitting there and tried to reach will maneuvering the mines the Poppers were spitting out. He grabs the wand and made a wish.

DANNY: I with the Poppers were gone!

In a poof the Poppers disappeared.

CROCKER: (Complaining) HEY! No fair using magic against my army! (To Timmy) Once you're destroyed, all magic will be mine and I will be in possession of your… (Spazzes) FAIRY GOD PARENTS! FAIRY GOD PARENTS! FAIRY GOD PARENTS!

LINCOLN: (Creeped out) Is it even healthy to spazz out like that?

TIMMY: I have no idea Linc.

DANNY: Dude. There is no such thing as magic.

JIMMY: Or fairies.

LINCOLN: (Whispers) Or bad luck.

SPONGEBOB: (Overhears Lincoln) What was that Lincoln?

LINCOLN: Nothing. Let's knock him into the sky!

Lincoln fires his Card Blasters at him.

CROCKER: OUCH!

SpongeBob karate chops Crocker sending him flying as he chuckles.

JIMMY: Now Turner!

Timmy froze the four generators and Jimmy, Timmy, Lincoln and Danny smashed them. Then they arrived on the third floor.

JIMMY: This is it guys. The home stretch.

CROCKER: (Furious) THAT'S IT TURNER! NOT ONLY HAVE YOU BEEN A THORN IN MY SIDE FOR FAR TOO LONG, BUT AS OF RIGHT NOW, YOU'VE COMPLETELY FAILED MY CLASS! FOREVER!

He cackles

TIMMY: (Annoyed) Why hasn't Waxelplax fired you!?

CROCKER: Because unlike you Turner I am the most handsome man the universe.

That last statement made the heroes disgusted.

LINCOLN: We've been here for like 8 minutes and this guys creeped me out thrice.

DANNY: Just like when Vlad is in love with my mom.

CROCKER: (Making another wish) I wish for assistance! 1 million Troops! The wish came true as more Troops appeared. Then he dropped more wands hoping to turn the heroes into Troops. Lincoln saw another wand and made a run for it while blasting Troops in his way. Then he grabbed the wand and made a wish.

LINCOLN: I wish you can no longer call in back up and these Troops were gone!

His wish was granted as the Troops disappeared.

CROCKER: NOOOO!

Then they attack Crocker and sent him flying and screaming.

JIMMY: (Grabs another wand) And I wish your suit was no longer operational!

As the wish granted, Crocker's suit disappeared.

CROCKER: Oh Poopy. (Falls) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

TIMMY: Now to take out these last generators and Fairy World if free!

They take out the last five generators and the magic was flowing back to the big wand.

LINCOLN: HA We did it!

CROCKER: (Flabbergasted) NO! NO! You can't take my power away…I am the king of Fairy World! You can't stop me!

TIMMY: (Smiles) The fairies have their magic back!

COSMO: (Cheers) Yay magic!

POOF: (Giggles)

WANDA: And Fairy World has it back too.

TIMMY: It's over!

CROCKER: (Smug) You may beaten me this time Turner! But Fairy World will be mine again! The Doomsday Machine is fully charged. You don't have a chance!

He runs through a portal back to Calamitous Lair.

DANNY: Hmm… You'd think we'd learn by now that they run away when we beat them.

SPONGEBOB: I just assumed that was part of the plan.

JIMMY: If what Crocker said is true, we need to head back to Retroville right away! We must find Professor Calamitous before he uses that Doomsday Machine!

LINCOLN: But Jimmy, we still don't know where his lair is. And none of the world we've been to have any leads to its whereabouts. It's only a matter of time before the Syndicate uses it.

TIMMY: Don't sweat it. I think I can fix everything now. (To his fairies) I wish that none of these problems ever happened and that all the bad guys were in jail.

WANDA: (Poofs up Da Rules) I'm sorry Timmy. But Da Rules say that you can only wish for changes to our world. Even Crocker is out of our reach for the moment.

TIMMY: I guess we gotta do this the old fashioned way. Okay Jimmy. Back to Retroville!

Jimmy opened the Portal and they 5 head back to Retroville.

 **There you have it. They stopped Crocker, got the fairies magic back and saved Fairy World and Dimmsdale. But now the Syndicate has enough power for the Doomsday Machine. The heroes still have to find Professor Calamitous and rest of the Syndicate before they set off the Doomsday Machine. How will they find him? Tune in next time.**


	18. The message, the plan, and the call

**Time for another chapter. No action in this one. Let's see what our heroes are doing.**

BACK IN RETROVILLE, JIMMY'S LAB

The heroes arrived back in Jimmy's lab only to find a blonde girl with a ponytail in her hair wearing a green tank-top and light brown pants. It was Jimmy's frenemy Cindy Vortex.

LINCOLN: Who is that?

JIMMY: (Stern) Cindy... what are you doing in my lab?

CINDY VORTEX: (In a mocking tone) I'm here because you have… (Air quotes) once again managed to ruin the lives of everyone in Retroville!

JIMMY: (Acting like he doesn't know) What makes you think I'm involved?

CINDY: (Impatient) It doesn't take a genius I.Q! If something this bad happens, Nerdtron's is the first place to look! I want to know what you're going to do about this!

Timmy walks up to her.

TIMMY: Hi Cindy.

CINDY: (Turns to him, smiles and blushes) Oh. Hi Timmy. I didn't know you were back in Retroville.

JIMMY: (Not in the mood) We haven't got time for this. We need to find Professor Calamitous before he starts his Doomsday Machine.

Then Jimmy's computer got a feed.

LINCOLN: (Noticed) Uh Jimmy? Look.

They look at the computer screen and see it was a transmission from Professor Calamitous.

PROFESSOR CALAMITOUS: (Evil laughs) You're too late Jimmy Neutron. All of you're heroics have been for uh…um…

The camera moves to Chandler.

CHANDLER: Nothing?

The camera moves back to Calamitous.

PROFESSOR CALAMITOUS: Yes! Nothing. And now the finale stroke of my master plan. All the worlds in the…um..uh…

The camera moves to Vlad.

VLAD: Universe?

The camera moves back to Calamitous.

PROFESSOR CALAMITOUS: Yes! Universe will bow down to the Syndicates power, or be uh…um…

The camera moves to Plankton.

PLANKTON: Destroyed?

The camera moves back to Calamitous.

PROFESSOR CALAMITOUS: Um…Yes! Destroyed! Now that the Doomsday Machine is ready, you're worlds have no choice but accept our demands. You can't stop us!

The transmission ended. Jimmy turns to the others.

JIMMY: We can stop them if we disable they're Doomsday Machine. We've got to find Professor Calamitous's lab.

SpongeBob noticed Goddard wasn't looking good.

SPONGEBOB: Jimmy, I think Goddard might need a bath. He looks like he has fleas.

CINDY: (Grossed out) EW! Fleas! Get him away from me!

JIMMY: Goddard doesn't get fleas.

LINCOLN: Well what do you think it is then?

JIMMY: (Eyes widen, wonders) Wait a minute. (Gets it) THAT'S IT! That must be how Calamitous copied my plans for the Universe Portal Machine. He's spying on us through some sort of Flea-bot. (To Goddard) Goddard, run a self-diagnostic search for energy losses within you System.

Goddard does what his master told him to do.

GODDARD: (Barking)

Jimmy looks over the diagnostic.

DANNY: So what is it Jimmy?

JIMMY: Yep. That's how he's been spying on us. The flea is likely to be a parasitic Nano-bot.

CINDY: (Overwhelmed) What are you doing Neutron?! There is a mad man out to destroy the world and you are worried about a little flea inside your pet?

JIMMY: We need to find Professor Calamitous's secret lab.

LINCOLN: But how is this Flea-bot inside Goddard gonna help us?

JIMMY: If he has been watching through a device inside Goddard, then it must transmitting a signal to his base. If we can reach the device we can trace the signal back to Calamitous. We need a plan. (Thinking of a Brain Blast) Think. Think. Think!

DANNY: (Confused) What's he doing?

CINDY: It's a Brain Blast. It's his way of getting an idea.

We got through Jimmy's ear into his brain and see object that look like Goddard, Jimmy's Shrink Ray and the Flea-bot.

JIMMY: (Shouts) BRAIN BLAST!

The others except Timmy and Cindy jump at his reaction.

LINCOLN: (Startled) What?

JIMMY: I got it. We can shrink ourselves down with the Shrink Ray and fly into Goddard's mouth using my Hovercraft. Once we capture the Flea-bot, we can trace its signal back to Calamitous's lair.

DANNY: Worth a shot.

JIMMY: I gotta work fast to get the procedure ready. Danny, I'll need you're help.

DANNY: Okay.

TIMMY: (To Cindy) We have so much catching up to do Cindy.

Cindy giggles.

LINCOLN: (Worried) Hey Jimmy? Is it okay if I use your computer to contact my family? I want to talk to them before we go.

JIMMY: (Knows how he's feeling) You want to speak to them in case we don't make it?

LINCOLN: Yeah. If that's cool.

JIMMY: Sure thing. Anything for a friend. I'm a noble genius.

He types on the keyboard contacting the Loud families computer. Then he and Danny go get stuff ready and Timmy and Cindy followed leaving Lincoln and SpongeBob. When they were out of site, Lincoln's family came up on screen.

LINCOLN: Guys! Hey, it's me Lincoln.

LOLA: Linky? Is that really you?

LORI: Why do you literally look so bulgy?

LYNN: Man you really let yourself go Stinkoln. (Sees SpongeBob) Oh and it's that guy…um….SpringBoob SquirePins.

SPONGEBOB: (Sighs) It's SpongeBob SquarePants.

LINCOLN: It's the physics of this world Lynn you moron! We're back in Jimmy's world Retroville.

LANA: Did you stop Chandler and the Syndicate yet?

SPONGEBOB: Not yet. But we're getting there. But we have to work fast.

LINCOLN: Yeah. They all collected the energy needed to power up the Doomsday Machine.

LUAN: Well that's ENERGETIC! (Laughs) Get it?

Everyone except SpongeBob groans.

SPONGEBOB: Good one.

LISA: Lincoln, you best hurry. If that device goes off…

LINCOLN: Yeah. It's over for all of us. But we think we have a clue on where they're hideout is.

LYNN SR: What's that son?

LINCOLN: Calamitous was able to receive intell of what we're doing by using a Flea-bot inside Jimmy's dog Goddard.

They all see Goddard really scratching.

LENI: (Felt sorry) Aw. Poor little robo puppy.

LILY: (Trying to reach Goddard) Doggie!

LUNA: But how is a robo flea gonna help bro?

LINCOLN: It's sending a signal back to the Syndicate. If we can get to it, we can trace it back to the professor's lair

LUCY: How are you supposed to do that?

RITA: Yeah. Fleas are the most disgusting and smallest insects on the planet.

SPONGEBOB: Jimmy has us all cover Mrs. Loud.

LINCOLN: We're going to shrink ourselves down with Jimmy's Shrink Ray and then fly into Goddard's mouth with his Hover-car.

THE LOUD'S: A Hover-car?

LINCOLN: I haven't seen it yet, but I'm sure it's cool.

SPONGEBOB: Right now Jimmy's getting all set up.

LINCOLN: (Nervous) Guys…In case we don't make it, and if the Doomsday Machine does destroy us all, I just wanted to say you guys are the best family a boy could ask for.

LOUDS: Aw.

LYNN SR: And your best son we could ever ask for.

THE GIRLS: And the best dang brother anywhere around.

SPONGEBOB: (Smiles) You really are a great kid Lincoln.

LINCOLN: Thanks SpongeBob.

RITA: And SpongeBob…Thank you for looking after him and the others.

LYNN SR: Yeah. We really appreciate it SpongeBob.

SPONGEBOB: Don't mention it.

JIMMY: (Calls out) Guys! We're ready to go!

LINCOLN: (Turns to his family) I guess that's my queue.

LENI: Linky you have to stop those guys.

LOLA: Yes. Please stop the Syndicate.

LINCOLN: We'll stop. And we'll win. I love you guys. I'll be home soon.

LILY: Winky.

Lincoln had his finger over the hang up button, then looked back at his family as they smile. He smiles back and pressed the button ending the call.

SPONGEBOB: Come on! I'M READY!

They head to Jimmy and the others.

DANNY: That's it. We're all set.

TIMMY: You sure about Jimmy?

JIMMY: It's the only way if we're gonna Calamitous. We have to Timmy.

SPONGEBOB: Well I'm game.

DANNY: Me to.

LINCOLN: Okay. Let's go get that Flea-bot.

JIMMY, TIMMY, DANNY, LINCOLN AND SPONGEBOB: Yeah!

JIMMY: Goddard throw the switch and commence shrinkage.

Goddard pulls the switch and the Shrink Ray shrunk the boys in the Hover-car. Then Cindy sees them flying.

LINCOLN: (Amazed) Wow. We are so small.

TIMMY: This is awesome.

They approach Goddard.

JIMMY: Get ready to travel through the voyage of Goddard. (To Cindy) And Cindy…GET OUT OF MY LAB!

Goddard opens his mouth allowing the heroes to go in. Cindy groans.

CINDY: (Groans) Boys.

 **There you have it. They met Cindy, got Calamitous's message, Lincoln got to speak to his family before heading off again, and the boys are heading into Goddard to find the Flea-bot. What is waiting for them on the inside of Goddard, and will they reach the Flea-bot? Find next time.**


	19. Fantastic Voyage of Goddard

**Time for another chapter. We're getting close to the finish. Now our heroes have to find the Flea-bot to find Calamitous. Will they find it in time? Let's find out.**

INSIDE GODDARD'S BODY

The boys landed in Goddard's systems.

TIMMY: Wow. We're inside Goddard.

SPONGEBOB: Wow.

JIMMY: According to the reading I took, the parasitic drains were strongest in the Audio/Visual Center of the CPU. We'll need to make our way through Goddard's systems to get there. But there were minor drains everywhere so they could be anywhere in his systems.

They walk up to a pit and see purple oil.

DANNY: What's it that stuff?

JIMMY: It's Goddard's digestive system.

LINCOLN: Uh…What exactly is it that Goddard eats?

JIMMY: (Listing) Uh… Bolts, old wrenches, aluminum cans, nuts, rivets, and sometime connect-bricks.

TIMMY: (Looks at a nut) Hmm. This looks like a job for Cleft! (Gets in his Cleft outfit) The boy chin wonder!

He used hi Cleft-arm to lift the nut and threw it into the oil. It made it bubble up into a big bubble.

SPONGEBOB: Are they bouncable?

DANNY: Only one way to find out.

They jump onto the bubble and it made them bounce to the other side.

TIMMY: That's a yes. So where's the Flea-bot?

They see one in front of them.

LINCOLN: There it is! (Shots cards at it disabling it) Now try to see if you can trace the signal Jimmy.

JIMMY: Sorry Lincoln. But that's not our Flea-bot.

LINCOLN: (Confused) What? Well where is it?

JIMMY: Goddard's head.

TIMMY: What?! Why didn't you fly us into his head?!

JIMMY: The access panel can't accept the Hover-car to gain entrance.

TIMMY: Okay I have another idea. I wish we were at Goddard's head.

Cosmo, Wanda and Poof try to grant the wish but it wouldn't grant.

POOF: (Confused) Poof?

TIMMY: (Annoyed) Now what? We got your wish power back. Why isn't it working?

WANDA: I'm sorry Timmy. But it seems the drains in Goddard's systems is interfering with our wands.

COSMO: Yay. (Scratches his back with his wand) It's a back scratcher again! I mean sorry Timmy. I guess you guys are your own for this one.

LINCOLN: (Sighs) Dang it. Looks like we're walking. Or in this case running.

SPONGEBOB: (Groans) Dear Neptune. How far do we have to go?

JIMMY: There are two parts in Goddard's system left. We get through this and the next we're getting close to our Flea-bot.

DANNY: Well it looks like our Flea-bot has learned how to multiply.

TIMMY: Well then we're about to make divide!

JIMMY: Yes. There are more of these mini fleas running around his systems. Let's take them out and head for our objective.

They kept going on through Goddard's systems while tossing nuts into his digestive system and bouncing from platform to platform. Then Fleas and Syndicate Troops appeared.

LINCOLN: Apparently Syndicate Troops happen to know how to get inside Goddard to.

DANNY: Then take em' out!

They attack the Fleas and Troops. Lincoln blasted 4 Fleas, 6 Gremlins and 3 Robots, SpongeBob chopped 2 Fleas and 4 Gremlins, Timmy blasted 5 Fleas, 6 Gremlins and 4 Robots, Danny took out 3 Fleas and 6 Robots, and Jimmy blasted 8 Fleas, 12 Gremlins and 10 Robots. When they were down, the heroes pressed on. When they did, they see one of the digestive systems blocked.

SPONGEBOB: This look like a job for a (Heroic voice) Bubble Bomb!

He pulls out his bubble wand, blew up a bomb and dropped it on the blockage causing it to blow up. Then Timm in his Cleft suit threw the nut into it raising a bubble and they bounced across. Then they came across a bridge with a moving platform.

JIMMY: We're gonna have to time this just right.

When the platform was closer they jumped on and made to the door. Only it was locked. The lock had an electrical lock.

DANNY: Looks like the lock on here can be triggered with and electrical shock.

LINCOLN: (Pulls out his Electrical Charged Blaster) Leave that to me Danny!

He fires and electrical charge removing the lock opening the door to the next area of Goddard's systems. However the door to it was sealed and some strange orb-bot appeared.

SPONGEBOB: What it that?

JIMMY: Those are Goddard's system protection units. They're kind of like Goddard's antibodies. And only they can open the panel. But now thanks to Calamitous's Flea-bot, it must have reprogrammed them to attack us. Now it thinks we're the viruses.

TIMMY: Then we just gotta make it open the door.

LINCOLN: (Sarcastic) Yeah. Like that's gonna be a piece of cake.

DANNY: Then let's make it malfunction!

He used his Ghost Wail at the unit until it was malfunctioning. Then he overshadowed it and makes it walk up to the door making it open.

JIMMY: Nice job Danny.

They continued on to next area of Goddard's body.

SPONGEBOB: So what's this area Jimmy?

JIMMY: This is Goddard's heat and cooling systems. This keeps Goddard's programming from overheating.

LINCOLN: Well now thanks to those Fleas, I think Calamitous wants him to overheat.

JIMMY: Not while I'm in charge.

They run down the path and confront more Fleas and Troops. Danny took our 3 Fleas, 5 Gremlins and 2 Robots, Timmy blasted 6 Fleas, 4 Gremlins and 3 Robots, Lincoln blasted 5 Fleas, a Plankton Popper and 6 Gremlins, SpongeBob chopped 4 Fleas and 3 Gremlins and Jimmy blasted 9 Fleas, 10 Gremlins, another Plankton Popper and 8 Robots. When they were down, they come up to a valve.

DANNY: I'm guessing this will repair the heat radiation leaking from Goddard's systems.

JIMMY: Yes. Yes it is.

TIMMY: (In his Cleft outfit) Wow. Cleft is really needed today.

He walks up to the valve, turns it with his cleft-arm and repairs the damages to his cooling systems.

JIMMY: There's another we have to repair before we can go any further.

SPONGEBOB: (Points) Look. It's over there.

They run towards it while blasting Fleas firing fireballs at them.

DANNY: (Got hit) OW! Timmy I could a hand.

TIMMY: (Opens his kit) There you go Danny.

DANNY: Thanks.

The make it to the other valve and turn it patching up the steam coming for the cooling system. Then they head for another door which had another lock. Lincoln fires an electrical charge at it and it removed it. Then they take the elevator up.

LINCOLN: How much farther to his head Jimmy?

JIMY: Not far. We get through the next panel and the next area of Goddard's system, we should be there.

LINCOLN: Well we gotta hurry. The Syndicate could start that Doomsday device any minute now.

TIMMY: More Troops up ahead.

JIMMY: (Readies his Tornado Blaster) This is my dog body! And you're all not welcome!

They attack the Troops. Lincoln and Timmy blaster 12 Gremlins and 7 Robots, Danny and SpongeBob took out 10 Gremlins and 11 Robots and Jimmy blasted 18 Gremlins and 14 Robots. Then a unit appeared and attacked the heroes. Fortunately Lincoln used his Electrical Charge Blaster to cause it to malfunction. Then Danny overshadows it and makes it fly towards the panel allowing access for the heroes. Then they come another area. In the center of the platform was a port with a picture of Jimmy.

SPONGEBOB: Let's see what's behind door number 2.

They run in.

JIMMY: Okay! We've arrived in Goddard's main processor, but to let you inside we will need to find a way get security clearance for you. As you can see, I already have clearance.

LINCOLN: Probably because you created Goddard.

JIMMY: If we enter into Goddard's memory through these ports, we should be able to convince Goddard to give each of you access.

TIMMY: What do we have to do?

JIMMY: I've programmed Goddard to act like a normal dog. So if you help him in his memory, he will come to trust you and give you clearance. We'll just have to see what he wants!

SPONGEBOB: Sounds good enough for me. Let's do it.

They enter one port and see it was a holographic simulation of Jimmy's house.

JIMMY: Goddard's memory tokens will be hidden. Look in and under everything. They could be anywhere use your special abilities to find them.

Then another voice called out.

VOICE: Are you ready?

LINCOLN: Whoa! Who said that?

JIMMY: That was Goddard's voice mode. I programmed that in his obedience program.

DANNY: Okay. Goddard, what do we do here?

GODDARD'S VOICE MODE: Danny you going to have to collect 5 Goddard Memory tokens to convince him to trust you.

DANNY: (Confused) Uh…But what do these Memory tokens look like?

TIMMY: (Point in the shed) I'm guessing like that.

They look and see s wrench in the shed. Then Syndicate Troops appear.

LINCOLN: Looks like they want Goddard to trust us.

DANNY: Okay. You guys hold them off while I get the tokens. I'M GOING GHOST!

Danny went to collect the rest as the other took on the Troops. SpongeBob chopped 5 Gremlins and 3 Robots, Timmy blasted a Plankton Popper and 5 Robots, Lincoln blasted 7 Gremlins and 4 Robots and Jimmy blasted 8 Gremlins and 10 Robots.

JIMMY: I have a theory they could be in your other tests gentlemen.

TIMMY: Well then all we have to do take them out until one of us passes our tasks.

DANNY: (Grabs the last token) That's it!

GODDARD'S VOICE MODE: Well done. You have gained Goddard's trust. Danny Phantom Security Clearance Granted!

DANNY: 1 down!

SPONGEBOB: 3 to go!

They exit the port and it raised revealing Danny's face.

TIMMY: Okay let's get into the next one.

They jump into the port into another memory.

GODDARD'S VOICE MODE: Timmy, you are going to have to collect 5 GODDARD MEMORY TOKENS to convince him to trust you.

TIMMY: Looks like I'm doing the same as Danny.

SPONGEBOB: (Sees the Troops) Here come the bad guys!

LINCOLN: (Readies his blasters) Let's do this.

Timmy went to collect the tokens as the others fought the Troops Lincoln blasted a Plankton Popper and 5 Robots, SpongeBob chopped 4 Gremlins and 3 Robots, Danny took out 6 Gremlins and 7 Robots and Jimmy blasted 12 Gremlins and 8 Robots.

JIMMY: How are we doing Turner?

TIMMY: (In his Cleft suit, lifts the car finding the last token) And I did it!

COSMO: (Cheers) Alright Timmy!

WANDA: Well done sweetie!

POOF: Poof!

GODDARD'S VOICE MODE: Well done. You have gained Goddard's trust. Timmy Turner Security Clearance Granted!

TIMMY: 2 down!

SPONGEBOB: You and I are the ones left Lincoln.

They exit the port and it raised revealing Timmy's face.

TIMMY: (Grins) Looking good handsome.

SPONGEBOB: Come on. (Singing) I'm ready! I'm ready!

They jump into the next port into another memory.

JIMMY: (Sees dead flowers as Troops appear) We may have to fight off enemies before you can soak any water!

GODDARD'S VOICE MODE: SpongeBob, you are going to have to water the 5 POTTED PLANTS to convince Goddard to trust you.

SPONGEBOB: Time for some KAH-RAH-TAY!

They attack the Troops. Timmy blasted 8 Gremlins and 6 Robots, Lincoln blasted 5 Gremlins and 3 Robots, SpongeBob chopped 7 Gremlins and 2 Robots, Danny took out 4 Gremlins and 7 Robots and Jimmy blasted 9 Gremlins and 14 Robots.

DANNY: Okay SpongeBob. Time for you to do some gardening.

SPONGEBOB: Ay-ay Danny!

He suck up water from the pool and sprayed the 5 pots making the flowers grow.

GODDARD'S VOICE MODE: Well done. You have gained Goddard's trust. SpongeBob SquarePants Security Clearance Granted!

SPONGEBOB: (Cheers) HOORAY!

They exit the port and it raised revealing SpongeBob's face.

JIMMY: Well Lincoln, you're last to get clearance.

LINCOLN: Okay then. Let me at em'.

TIMMY: I wonder what he'll have to do.

They enter the port into another memory. Only this time they see a dance game in front of them.

LINCOLN: Dance, Dance Revolution?

JIMMY: Is that a dancing game?

GODDARD'S VOICE MODE: Lincoln, you will have to DANCE the COLOR CODE! Follow the moves on screen and get a perfect score to convince Goddard to trust you.

LINCOLN: (Looks at the dance pad) A hexadecimal color code system. I play this game all the time at home. This will be a moment. (Cracks his fingers, gets on and finds the moves) Red, green, blue, yellow, orange, baby blue, purple, pink, mauve, aroe, gravel, avocado, adobe gold! HEY!

He starts dancing as music plays. Then Syndicate Troops appear and run at them trying to mess up Lincoln.

DANNY: (While he, Jimmy and Timmy fight them) Lincoln! Come on! DANCE!

Lincoln was really busting moves as SpongeBob was rooting.

TIMMY: (While blasting Gremlins) DANCE LIKE YOU'RE LIFE DEPENDS ON IT! WHICH IT DOES!

LINCOLN: (Dancing) Almost…there…(Getting to the finishing point, nails it) NAILED IT!

The screen reads 100% complete.

JIMMY: (Impressed) Alright. Way to go Lincoln!

DANNY: Dude. You are a dance machine!

SPONGEBOB: Now Goddard's sure to trust you.

GODDARD'S VOICE MODE: Well done. You have gained Goddard's trust. Lincoln Loud Security Clearance Granted!

LINCOLN: (Jumps in victory) ALRIGHT!

TIMMY: Finally.

JIMMY: Now time to find ourselves a flea.

They exit the port as it raised revealing Lincoln's face. Then the center rose making steps and the heroes climbed them to the top and head for another panel.

JIMMY: This is Goddard's head. The Flea-bot should be right behind this panel.

They enter it and rode the lift up.

TIMMY: (Sighs) We finally made it.

GODDARD'S HEAD

They arrive in Goddard's head and searched for the Flea-bot.

JIMMY: Okay, it should be in here somewhere! Remember we need to retrieve the transmitter unit from it so we can use it to trace the signal to Calamitous's Secret Lab.

They kept looking and saw it was completely empty.

TIMMY: I don't see it anywhere.

LINCOLN: Me neither.

SPONGEBOB: Nope.

JIMMY: (Looks around confused) But I was sure that the Flea-bot was here…

Then all of a sudden the Flea-bot they were looking for showed itself jumping out of nowhere scaring the Nicktoons.

SPONGEBOB, DANNY, JIMMY, LINCOLN AND TIMMY: (Jumpscared) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

DANNY: (After recovering) You know what? You can afford to be wrong once in a while.

LINCOLN: (Readies his blaster) Let's take it down!

They attack the Flea-bot. After take some hits it jumped into the air and ground pounded stunning the Nicktoons.

TIMMY: (Stunned) Whoa! That thing sure can jump.

DANNY: And ground pound.

SPONGEBOB: (Blows a Bubble Bomb) I always wanted to out with a bang!

He threw it at the Flea-bot resulting damage.

JIMMY: (Smirks) Ha! This thing will be down in no time!

But just when he said, the Flea-bot got on a high vantage point on Goddard's power core and absorbs the lightning.

TIMMY: (Annoyed) Da da da! Spoke too soon Neutron!

LINCOLN: It's using Goddard's power core to rejuvenate!

JIMMY: If it keeps doing that, we'll be able to get that transmitter unit and find Calamitous!

LINCOLN: We need a plan. (Sees two drums on each side of Goddard's head) I got it. Danny, SpongeBob, those drums on the side should be able to shake the Flea-bot off. If it does that again, be ready to hit it!

DANNY: You got it!

The two run up to the drums, hit them and it shook the Flea-bot off the power core.

TIMMY: It's working! Keep attacking it!

POOF: Poof!

Jimmy, Lincoln and Timmy kept blasting it while it kept trying to jump away from them.

SPONGEBOB: (Runs in, karate chops it) Keep running all you want you big Flea! (Heroic voice) You make this dog itch no more!

LINCOLN: (Readies his laser) Let's see if it can take the heat!

He fires his laser at the Flea-bot giving it more damage.

JIMMY: How about it enjoys the fireworks!?

He fires his Neutron Flare at it damaging it more. Then it jumped onto Goddard's power core again.

DANNY: I don't think so!

He hit the drum shaking the Flea-bot off. Then he used his Ghost Wail damaging it. It was nearly ready to collapse.

JIMMY: It's ready to give in!

LINCOLN: Show it whose boss Jimmy!

Jimmy run at it with his Tornado Blaster ready to fire.

JIMMY: (Furious) NOBODY…MESSES…WITH MY DOG!

He fires Tornados at it. After the final blow, the Flea-bot collapsed shutting down.

TIMMY: YES!

LINCOLN: (Jumps in victory) ALRIGHT! (High 5's Danny) We did it!

JIMMY: (Hacks into it's transmitter unit) Now to trace this Flea-bot's signal. (Gets a reading) AHA! I've got the coordinates for Calamitous's lair. The lair is underground, beneath an abandoned warehouse. It's not that far from here. We can take the Hover-car.

TIMMY: Alright! This is it! Let's go stop the Syndicate once and for all.

LINCOLN: (To the Flea-bots transmitter) YEAH! YOU HEAR SYNDICATE?! WE'RE COMING FOR YA!

BACK IN JIMMY'S LAB

The Nicktoons in the Hover-car fly out of Goddard's nose and land on the ground. Then the Shrink Ray makes them grow back to normal size. Then Cindy walked up them.

CINDY: (Impatient) NEUTRON! What took you so long?!

JIMMY: What are you still doing in my lab? I thought I told you to leave!

CINDY: And I ignored you! I don't take orders from you! While you and you're crew were take care of your dog's flea, Calamitous just sent a message to all your worlds saying that if they don't follow their demands, they're gonna destroy them all.

JIMMY: Not if we have anything to say about. We found Calamitous's lair and we're ready to take them on. (Confident) Gotta Blast!

TIMMY: (Confident) Hungry? How about a flay of fist?!

DANNY: (Confident) I'm going Ghost!

SPONGEBOB: (Confident) I'm Ready.

Lincoln nods, but the others were looking at him like they were waiting for him.

LINCOLN: (Confused) What?

SPONGEBOB: Aren't you gonna say yours?

LINCOLN: Say my what?

TIMMY: You're wicked cool catch phrase?

LINCOLN: I don't have a catch phrase.

JIMMY: Well then think of one.

CINDY: (Impatient) Yes. Do it and go after that mad scientist!

LINCOLN: Okay. (Thinking) Um…How about... (Confident) Let's get Loud!

The guys give him a thumbs up, get into the Hover-car and head for the Syndicates lair.

 **There you have it, they made it through Goddard's systems, took care of the Flea-bot and found out where the Syndicates base is. Stay tuned for the final battle. I'll see you soon.**


	20. Calamitous's Doomsday Lab

**It's finally time. We've made it to the final battle. Will out heroes defeat the Syndicate, will they shut down the Doomsday Machine and will Calamitous learn finish his sentences? Let's find out.**

THE SYNDICATES LAIR

The Nicktoons arrived at the lair and find all of them. Professor Calamitous, Vlad, Chandler, Crocker and Plankton. They we're sitting in a strange contraption while surrounded by force fields.

JIMMY: This is it professor. We're here to stop you're Doomsday Machine!

SPONGEBOB: And once we've stopped your evil plans, you villains are going to spend a very long time in jail!

PROFESSOR CALAMITOUS: It looks like you heroes won't quit unless we give you a uh…um….Demonstration of our power.

COMPUTER: Universal Doomsday Machine countdown initiated. (This shocked the heroes) Retroville destruction will commence in 5 minutes and counting. Have a nice day.

PROFESSOR CALAMITOUS: Once started it can't be stopped you see. I never got around to finishing the um…uh…Override switch!

DANNY: Are you crazy? You'll destroy yourselves to!

They rotated to Vlad.

VLAD: Oh no Danny. I assure you, we are quite safe inside this protective capsule.

LINCOLN: I find that hard to believe dude!

They rotated to Chandler.

CHANDLER: Well it's true Larry. All of you are in danger out there while the 5 of us are safe in here.

They rotated to Crocker.

CROCKER: Even fairies couldn't save you now Turner!

TIMMY: We've got to disable that Doomsday Machine.

They rotated to Plankton.

PLANKTON: What kind of amateurs do you think we are?

They rotated back to Calamitous.

PROFESSOR CALAMITOUS: That's right. It won't be that easy for you. Computer, activate the um….uh…you know…uh…Doomsday defense systems!

Jimmy see 5 generators in different colors. The colors of the Syndicates shields were the same.

JIMMY: Guys. Those generators are what's keeping each of their shields up. We shut them down, we'll be able to defeat them.

DANNY: Well looks like the professor was prepared for that.

The see 4 gate matching the colors of the generators blocking the way to Calamitous's shield generator.

LINCOLN: Guess we'll have to take the others out before we can reach Calamitous. We've beaten them already. Let's do it again!

SPONGEBOB: HERE WE GO!

LINCOLN: OKAY! LET'S RUMBLE!

The final battle has begun. The heroes attack Syndicate Troops that were appearing as contraption was rotating the Syndicate randomly until it stopped at Vlad and launched.

VLAD: I could have gave you ultimate power Danny! We could have been a team! Yet you continue to refuse my offers! Do you realize how much Ghost Energy we could have possessed?!

DANNY: (Angry) When it comes to kidnapping my parents and releasing Ghosts on Amity Park, that crosses the line Vlad. You've done that one too often! Get it through your head! My mother will never be yours and I will never ever EVER join you! EVER!

He runs up to Vlad's shield generator and saw the switch in a glass bubble. He used his Ghost Wail to shatter it. Then he pulled the switch and Vlad's shield shut down.

VLAD: (Eyes widen, nervous) Oh dear.

DANNY: Let him have it guys!

The guys attack Vlad.

VLAD: (Getting attacked, in pain) OOO! AH! OUCH! AGH! OW! OOF! AH! OW!

That last blow knocked him out.

DANNY: Vlad, you have overstayed your welcome in Retroville. (Pulls out the Fenton Thermos) Now get in here!

The Thermos sucked up Vlad.

VLAD: (While being sucked in) CURSE YOU CHILD!

Danny sealed the Thermos trapping Vlad.

PROFESSOR CALAMITOUS: (Shocked) Vlad! No! (Angry) You will pay for…um…uh…

TIMMY: That!

They rotate randomly again and stopped at Crocker.

CROCKER: (Blasting lasers in the shape of F's) F'S FOR ALL OF YOU! F! F! F! F! F!

TIMMY: (Runs to Crocker's Generator) On the contrary Crocker, I get an A infinite plus for saving Dimmsdale and Fairy World! You will never prove fairies exist!

He put on his parka, froze the cage around the switch and blasted a star at it destroying it. Then he pulled the switch disabling Crocker's shield.

CROCKER: (Evilly glare) Oh yes I Turner. The world know the existence of…(Spazzes) FAIRY GOD PARENTS! FAIRY GOD PARENTS! FAIRY GOD PARENTS! FAIRY GOD PARENTS! FAIRY GOD PARENTS! FAIRY GOD PARENTS! FAIRY GOD PARENTS! FAIRY GOD PARENTS! FAIRY GOD PARENTS! FAIR…

He was stopped by stars hitting him. He saw Timmy shooting a hard angry glare at him.

TIMMY: (Angry) For once…just SHUT UP!

COSMO AND WANDA: (Chants) FOR FAIRY WORLD AND FAIRY KIND!

The guys attack Crocker as Timmy roar in rage.

CROCKER: (Being attacked, in pain) GAA! AAH! OOF! AHH! OUCH! GAA! OW! OUCH! OOF! AH!

With that last blow, Crocker was launched into the air due to an explosion.

JIMMY: (Tossed his Hypercube) Catch Timmy!

TIMMY: (Catches it) Thanks.

Timmy opened the Hypercube and sucked Crocker into it.

CROCKER: (Falling) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Crocker was down and trapped.

PROFESSOR CALAMITOUS: (Shocked) NO! VLAD! CROCKER! (Moves his glasses) I wish I'd seen this…um…um…

LINCOLN: Coming!

The contraption rotated to Chandler.

CHANDLER: (Furious) YOU DO NOT GET TO WIN EVERYTIME! YOU NEVER WON ANYTHING IN YOU'RE MISERABLE LIFE! AND YOU WON'T WIN NOW LARRY LARD! YOU'RE STUPID SISSIES CAN'T SAVE YOU NOW! ALL THEY DO IS BUTT IN TO YOU'RE LIFE! AND THAT MAKES YOU WEAK! AND NOW YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!

LINCOLN: (As he was blasting Troops) You have serious thrill issues man.

The others attack the many Troops and Plankton Poppers, Lincoln went to take care of Chandler's force field. Lincoln saw the switch on another platform away from the Generator, pulled out his yo-yo and threw it as it wrapped around it and pulled the switch turning off Chandler's shield.

CHANDLER: (Eyes widen in shock) Hey! My shield!

Then Lincoln charges at him.

LINCOLN: (Glares) You are no longer to coolest kid! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A BULLY! THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR TAKING OVER OUR HOME, ENDANGERING MY FAMILY, FORCING MY FRIENDS TO WORK AND MORE IMPORTANTLY… THREATING TO DESTROY EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE WE LOVE! AND YEAY THEY MEDDLE IN MY LIFE. BUT YOU KNOW WHAT?! (Readies his Card Blasters) I wouldn't trade it for the world and that's what makes me strong.

He and the others attack Chandler.

CHANDLER: NO STAY BACK! (Being attacked, in pain) OW! OOO! OOF! OUCH! HEY! AAH! ARGH! AGH! OUCH! OW!

LINCOLN: (Pulls him out of his capsule) TAKE THIS FREAK!

In slow motion he punched Chandler in the face hard and he was knocked out.

JIMMY: (Readies his Shrink Ray) Need a hand containing him?

LINCOLN: If you would.

Jimmy shrank Chandler and handed Lincoln a glass container. Then Lincoln put Chandler inside to prevent him from escaping.

SPONGEBOB: 3 down!

LINCOLN: 2 to go!

PLANKTON: (Shocked) Chandler!

PROFESSOR CALAMITOUS: (Shocked) NO! Why is this…uh…

DANNY: Happening!

PORFESSOR CALAMITOUS: Plankton, we must not let them win this...um…uh.

SPONGEBOB: Battle!

The contraption rotated to Plankton.

PLANKTON: SpongeBob I command you to surrender and join me! The Krabby Patty formula will be mine and I will run Krabs out of business once and for all! I WENT TO COLLEGE!

SPONGEBOB: (Runs up to Plankton's Generator) Sorry. No can do Plankton. I'm on Team Krabs for life! That will never change! And will never get that Krabby Pattie! Prepare to be vanquished!

He does his technique and blows a Bubble Bomb and it blew up on the rubble around the switch. Then he pulled it disabling Plankton's shield.

PLANKTON: (Eyes widen) Barnacles.

SPONGEBOB: (Grins) That's right Sheldon J Plankton. (Shouts) NOW!

LINCOLN: Dog pile on the little guy!

DANNY: (As they pounce Plankton) DOG PILE ON THE LITTLE GUY!

Then they all start stomping Plankton.

PLANKTON: (In pain) OW! OW! OW! OW! OUCH! AH! OOF! OO! AGH!

SpongeBob was the last to stomp on him.

SPONGEBOB: That was for all the Jellyfish, Patrick and Mister Krabs.

PLANKTON: (Angry) CURSES! FOILD AGAIN!

PROFESSOR CALAMITOUS: (Shocked) I DON'T BELIEVE…uh…uh…um…

JIMMY: This!

PROFESSOR CALAMITOUS: I've had a bellyful of your … uh…um…Meddling Jimmy Neutron! My Doomsday Machine will prevail!

JIMMY: Not if we have anything to say about it Professor Calamitous!

They run to Calamitous's Generator, but got blocked by the Robotic Guy.

TIMMY: (Annoyed) Oh no!

LINCOLN: YOU!

PROFESSOR CALAMITOUS: (Evil laughs) Perfect timing minion!

MINION: Thank you professor.

DANNY: He talks?!

MINION: Of course I can talk you fools! Professor Calamitous and the Syndicate have me travel from world to world preparing for the end of their most valued lives. And now you 5 will be awaiting a similar fate!

JIMMY: (Glares) I don't think so! Take him down guys!

They attack Minion! SpongeBob karate chops him into the air, Danny flew up and caught him and through him to Lincoln, Lincoln blasted him to Timmy, Timmy blasted back to Lincoln like a game of ping pong. Then Lincoln and Danny held him still as Jimmy put his Quarterback Gear on.

MINION: (Eyes widen in fear) What are you doing?!

They position him at the Generator.

JIMMY: (Like a football player) Orange 11! Yellow 21! Pink 10! Green 14! HUT! HUT!

He charged at Minion and rammed him into the Generator which electrocuted Minion and caused Calamitous's shield to die. And all the Syndicate Troops, Robot, and Plankton Poppers died and shut down.

PROFESSOR CALAMITOUS: (Shocked) WHAT?!

He saw Minion was no longer in perfect condition.

MINION: (Weak) Calamitous…I tried.

He blew up into pieces. Then the heroes arrived in front of Calamitous. Then they power up they're attacks.

DANNY: (Angry) THIS IS FOR AMITY PARK!

SPONGEBOB: (Angry) THIS IS FOR BIKINI BOTTOM!

LINCOLN: (Angry) THIS IS FOR ROYAL WOODS!

TIMMY: (Angry) THIS IS FOR DIMMSDALE AND FAIRY WORLD!

JIMMY: (Angry) AND THIS IS FOR RETROVILLE!

They unleashed they're most powerful attack. Those with blasters fired beams and the ones fight with they're hand rapidly started beating up Calamitous. When he couldn't take any more, he exits the capsule.

PROFESSOR CALAMITOUS: I don't believe it. You've defeated our defense system.

JIMMY: (Smirks) That's right. You taught me a valuable lesson in team work professor. But the lesson ends here!

PROFESSOR CALAMITOUS: (Smug grin, confident) Oh not quite Jimmy Neutron. You may have defeated me. But the Doomsday Machine is still going to destroy Retroville, and you can't stop it!

He evil laughs as the heroes looked in horror as the countdown was at 30 second. Calamitous was dancing because there was nothing they could do to stop the countdown.

TIMMY: (Nervous) Oh no! There are only 30 second left! What are we gonna do?!

JIMMY: (Thinking) Come on Brain! Think! Think! THINK!

SpongeBob turned and saw something and got Lincoln's attention.

The countdown reached 20 seconds.

DANNY: What if I Go Ghost with it? (Forgets it) No. That won't work.

Lincoln and SpongeBob walked up to what they were looking at.

SPONGEBOB: (Wonders) Uh guys? How about.

They grab some wires.

LINCOLN: (Pulling) Pull SpongeBob!

They pulled with all they're might.

TIMMY: Maybe Cosmo, Wanda and Poof can send it into a black hole.

JIMMY: (Gets an idea) I've got it! I can reconfigure the plasma flux and reverse the polarity! (Saw it reached 5 seconds) But there's not time!

DANNY: What are we gonna do?

The Doomsday Machine was ready to go. But before anything could happen, it shut down with 1 second to spare leaving the three and Calamitous confused.

TIMMY: (Confused) What happened?

They turn and see that it was Lincoln and SpongeBob who pulled the plugs. They look at each other and smiled with excitement.

SPONGEBOB: (Happy) It worked!

LINCOLN: (Jumps in victory) YES! WE DID IT! 1 SECOND TO SPARE!

PROFESSOR CALAMITOUS: (Defeated) NO! I…Uh…Um…Never finished the backup power supply!

DANNY: (Cheered) Way to go Lincoln and SpongeBob! (Chuckles) It's over! You guys saved the day.

LINCOLN: No Danny. (Cheers) WE SAVED THE DAY!

The heroes cheered in victory. The battle was officially won and the Syndicate have been defeated.

JIMMY: Mission accomplished. Well done everyone.

LINCOLN: (Saw Calamitous trying to escape) Hold on guys. (Runs at him in rage) HEY! PROFESSOR CALAMITOUS!

Calamitous looks at Lincoln and Lincoln punched him in the face knocking him out.

WANDA: (Impressed) Nice hook Lincoln.

LINCOLN: Thanks Wanda.

JIMMY: Let's get Calamitous to the police.

They pick up Calamitous and left the lair.

 **WOO HOO! They did it. The Syndicate has been defeated, the Doomsday Machine has been shut down, and Retroville, Dimmsdale, Fairy World, Amity Park, Royal Woods and Bikini Bottom have been saved. Stay tuned for the 2 part Epilogue. See you then.**


	21. Epilougue part 1

**Time for the Epilogues. Here's part one where they all say goodbye to each other and had home. Enjoy.**

BACK AT JIMMY'S LAB

They stood by the portal ready to be sent back to their home worlds. Of course Cindy was there to seeing them off.

JIMMY: With Professor Calamitous in jail and the rest of the Syndicate in your custody, I think it's time we go our separate ways. (Gives them 4 remote like devices) But take these Neutron Re-callers with you. If anything like this happens again, we can work together to resolve it.

SPONGEBOB: (Smiles) Thank's Jimmy! You're welcome to visit me in Bikini Bottom anytime you like. Guess I should get going. Don't want to lose my job at the Krusty Krab.

DANNY: (Confused) Mister Krabs would fire you after you saved his life?

SPONGEBOB: No. But if I'm not there on time he starts charging me for wasting his time. Sometimes I have to work all day just to break even. But I love working there. (Waves goodbye) So long guys.

LINCOLN: So long SpongeBob.

TIMMY: Hope to see you again soon.

SPONGEBOB: (Jumps into the portal) Hup!

He was gone.

DANNY: Well, I guess it's my turn to say goodbye.

TIMMY: It was fun Danny.

LINCOLN: So long pal.

DANNY: It was great working with you guys. (Pulls out 2 Fenton Thermos's) Here Jimmy, Lincoln. I've got something for you two. Something to remember me by. And you never know when they may come in handy.

LINCOLN: (Takes his) Awesome! Thanks man.

JIMMY: (Takes his) Thanks Danny. With this I can figure out what those phantasmal projections really were. (Curious and worried) Um…Vlad's not still in there. Is he?

LINCOLN: (Wonders) Or this one? Or all the Ghosts we caught along the way?

DANNY: (Pulls out him) No, they're all in this one. I borrowed you're Matter Duplicator to make those copies. (Jumps into the air) Hup!

He flies in back to his world.

LINCOLN: Glad I finally know Ghosts really exist.

JIMMY: (To Timmy) It's good to see you again Timmy. But we should probably say goodbye.

TIMMY: (With the Hypercube) Thanks for lending me this Hypercube. I let Crocker out once we get back to Dimmsdale and I'll have Cosmo and Wanda send it back.

CINDY: (Waves goodbye) Bye Timmy! I'm missing you already.

TIMMY: (Waves) Bye Cindy. (To Lincoln) See you soon Lincoln.

LINCOLN: See you T.

They fist bump and.

TIMMY: (To his fairies) Let's go home guys. (Jumps into the portal) Hup!

He was gone. Lincoln was last to leave.

LINCOLN: I guess this is it. Time me to head home. Don't want my family getting worried. Thanks for shrinking Chandler and putting him in this glass container Jimmy. I'll have Lisa revert him to normal size again once we get home. Then we're calling his parents.

JIMMY: Hold on Lincoln. There's one more thing I want to give.

Gives him a copy of his jetpack.

LINCOLN: (Impressed) Wow. A jetpack.

JIMMY: With some copies on my useful inventions. You never know when they'll come in handy. You can keep those and the Card Blasters.

LINCOLN: (Smiles) Thanks.

JIMMY: (Extends his hand) So long Lincoln Loud.

LINCOLN: (Shakes his hand) Hope to fight with you again soon Jimmy Neutron. (Walks up to the portal and jumps in) HMP!

He was gone. Only Jimmy Goddard and Cindy were in the lab.

JIMMY: (Sighs) Life is almost back to normal. Just one more thing to take care of. (Turns to Cindy, angry) Cindy…GET OUT OF MY LAB!

All Cindy did was roll her eyes in annoyance.

 **Stay tuned for part 2**


	22. Epilougue part 2

**This is it guys. The final chapter. Let's see what happens now.**

BACK IN ROYAL WOODS, THE LOUD HOUSE

Lincoln exits the portal and found himself in his front yard and it was night. He walks up to the door, opens it and walks in.

LINCOLN: (Calls out) Hello! I'm home!

Then his family came in and group hugged him.

THE GIRLS: (Happy) Lincoln!

LYNN SR: (Happy) Son! You're back!

LINCOLN: Hey guys. Everyone okay?

LANA: Never better.

LUNA: Did you stop those Syndicate dudes?

LISA: Or disable that Doomsday weapon?

LINCOLN: Taken care of. They're gone. They've sent back their worlds and are heading for prison.

RITA: What about Chandler?

LINCOLN: (Pulls him in the container out) He's right here.

LYNN: (Chuckles) Set him down!

They set Chandler on the table and let him out as he was still unconscious.

LOLA: How did he get small?

LINCOLN: Jimmy shrank him.

LISA: You need me to revert him to normal size again?

LINCOLN: Not yet. We need his to call his parents first.

LORI: Good idea.

Lincoln pulls out his megaphone and shouts.

LINCOLN: (Shouts into the megaphone) RISE AND SHINE CHANDLER!

That made Chandler jump in fright.

CHANDLER: (In a chipmunk voice) Ow. My head. (Confused) Huh? This isn't the professor's lab! What's going on here, why am I back Royal Woods? Why is everything so big? (Realized his voice) What did you do my voice? I sound like a chipmunk! (Realized) Wait a minute! Larry did you shrink me!

LINCOLN: (Smirks) I didn't shrink you. Jimmy did.

LUAN: I say you're in a TINY Situation.

Everyone laughs.

CHANDLER: (Not amused, angry) JUST CALL THAT STUPID JAMIE TO TURN ME BACK!

LINCOLN: (Smirks) Whose Jamie? If you mean Jimmy Neutron, that's not his and he can't help you.

CHANDLER: (Furious, Growls) WHY HASN'T THE DOOMSDAY MACHINE DESTROYED YOU!?

LINCOLN: We shut it down, you're pals are back in their worlds, and now everything's back to was!

LILY: (Blows a raspberry at Chandler) POO POO!

LINCOLN: Don't worry we'll change you back. But first, we're calling you're parents. What's they're number.

CHANDLER: (Turns away) I'm not telling you!

LUCY: You sure about that? Look away guys.

The Louds looked away as Lucy lifted her bangs and it caused Chandler to scream in fear.

CHANDLER: (Turns away, but still not telling) OKAY! THAT WAS FREAKY, BUT I'M STILL NOT TELLING!

LYNN: (Leers) Oh yeah?!

She lifts her butt and sat on him and let out a huge fart. Even though disgusted, Lincoln thought it was funny. Then Lynn got up and Chandler gagged and coughed.

CHANDLER: (Complaining) EW! DO YOU ANY IDEA HOW DISGUSTING THAT WAS!

LOLA: She's always disgusting!

LENI: (Glares) Now what's they're number?!

CHANDLER: (Spat in Lincoln's face) No way, no how am I telling you Quiets!

LYNN SR AND RITA: (Furious) QUIETS?!

Lincoln wipes the spit off.

LINCOLN: Okay Chandler. This means war. If you won't tell us, then we'll ask someone who does know they're number! (To Lynn) Sit on him again Lynn!

LYNN: You got it bro!

CHANDLER: (Gasp) NOOO…

Lynn sets her butt on him again. Then Lincoln call Principle Huggins.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

After they called Chandler's parents, they were ready to turn him back to normal size. Chandler was strapped to a table, still stinks from being under Lynn's butt. The Loud's were wearing goggles as they watched Lisa getting ready.

LISA: Everything is all set.

CHANDLER: (Nervous) Is this gonna hurt?

LISA: (Manically laughs) Don't you worry. I will.

She throws the switch and electricity hit Chandler as he screams in pain.

CHANDLER: (In pains) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

And in a puff of smoke, they see him back to normal size.

LUNA: Now we just chill till his rents arrive.

CHANDLER: (Confused, angry) I don't get it. Calamitous said that the Doomsday Machine can't be stopped.

LINCOLN: Well unfortunately he didn't think of everything. He never finished the backup power supply for it.

CHANDLER: (Jaw dropped) You have got be kidding me!

LANA AND LOLA: (Laughing at him) That's what you get for trying to kill us!

CHANDLER: You can't do this to me! I rule Royal Woods!

LUCY: Not anymore.

He jumped at her sudden appearance!

RITA: You young man are nothing but a very bad boy.

LINCOLN: You lose Chandler and so does the Syndicate.

CHANDLER: (Breaking down) I can't believe all this work ruined. The Tree Cutters, those things were good. And all those servants I had. Oh and the Giant Robot! The Giant Robot! WHY?! WHY!? WHY?! (Furious) You know one day the Syndicate will rise again, and we're gonna make you pay!

LENI: How much? $1? $58? $10,000? 5 pennies? 1 quarter?

LORI: Not that kind of pay Leni.

LUAN: I'll say. That made no CENTS! (Laughing) Get it?

Everyone except Lynn Sr groaned.

LINCOLN: I know SpongeBob would have loved that joke.

Then they hear car doors slam shut.

LOLA: (Grins) Looks like we have company.

LILY: (Points at Chandler) Oooooooooo!

CHANDLER: Shut up brat!

Lincoln, Luna and Leni punch him in the face.

LINCOLN: (Angry) Don't tell my baby sister to shut up!

LENI AND LUNA: YEAH!

CHANDLER: Ow!

RITA: (Comes in) Chandler's parents are here.

Then Chandler's parents come in furious.

CHANDLER'S DAD: Chandler Walter Biggins!

LANA: (Smirks) Middle name. Not good.

LYNN: You are so busted.

CHANDLER'S MOM: You are big trouble mister!

CHANDLER: But mom, dad!

CHANDLER'S PARENTS: No buts young man!

CHANDLER'S DAD: You locked us in closet, cut down trees, took over the power plant, and threated to destroy our home!

CHANDLER'S MOM: You've crossed the line mister! You're grounded the whole summer! No T.V, No video games, and we're taking away your comics and phone.

CHANDLER: (Shocked) NO!

CHANDLER'S PARENTS: (Grabbed his arms) YES!

CHANDLER'S MOM: (To Lincoln) I'm sorry about him Lincoln. He's a handful.

LINCOLN: It's okay Mrs. Biggins.

CHANDLER'S DAD: Thank you for bringing him back and stopping his scheme.

LINCOLN: Don't just thank me. I had help.

CHANDLER: (Furious) I REALLY HATE YOU LARRY LARD!

LINCOLN: (Smacks him) It's Lincoln Loud you lame-o!

Chandler's parents drag him away. Lori punched him in the head.

LORI: That was for fooling him into getting free stuff!

LINCOLN: Have a good summer locked in your room with no T.V or video games.

His parents shove him into the car and head home.

CHANDLER: (Angry) I'LL GET YOU LOUD! (As they drive away) EVENTUALLY!

They watch them drive away.

LUNA: Wow. I've seen strange stuff and had crazy days before when it come with our family. But this has gotta be one of the craziest dude.

LINCOLN: Have I got a story for you guys.

LYNN SR: I say this calls for a celebration.

LINCOLN: (Tired, yawn) How about first thing tomorrow dad. Tonight, I need some sleep.

RITA: I say you've earned it sweetie.

LYNN SR: Yeah. You've had a busy day today.

LINCOLN: This was the best day ever.

THE GIRLS: Agreed.

They walk back into the house.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

Lincoln was in his room in his pajama's thinking about today.

LINCOLN: (To the audience) I can't believe it. I actually got to be a hero today. Man. Glad it's all over. Professor Calamitous is in jail, the Doomsday Machine is down, the Syndicate have been defeated and now everyone's back in their own hometowns. Jimmy, Timm, Danny and SpongeBob were cool dudes. I wonder if I'll ever see them again. When I do, I'll be ready to face anything. Till that, I'm just glad everything's right with the universe. (Calls out) Night guys!

THE GIRLS: (Calls out) Goodnight Lincoln!

He turns off the light, gets in bed and goes to sleep.

ON AN UNKNOWN WORLD

In a cave, there were drawing of Lincoln and the others and all they're friends and it looked like they were fighting a monster. Then an old hermit crab looked at them.

OLD HERMIT CRAB: The Prophecies are true!

 **There you have it. Lincoln is home, Chandler's grounded and everything is back to normal. or is it? Thank you all for reading Nicktoons Unite 2.0. And be ready for the next. Battle for Volcano Island. I'll see you then. Bye!**


End file.
